Undercover German
by TanjaBrennan
Summary: Bones und Booth kommen sich während eines Undercovereinsatzes sehr nahe. Um ihr Ziel, den Frauenhändler Cascos zu stellen, zu erreichen, wird es nicht bei diesem einen Undercovereinsatz bleiben...
1. Chapter 1

Bones schmiegte sich an ihn. Booth konnte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper durch den dünnen Stoff ihres roten Kleides spüren. Nach der nächsten Drehung zog er sie noch stärker an sich als zuvor. Die Musik um sie war schnell. Sie tanzten perfekt zum Takt. Vor diesem Abend hätte Booth niemals vermutet, dass Bones so tanzen konnte.

Sie waren in einer Salsa-Bar. Es befanden sich mehrere Tanzpaare auf der Tanzfläche, doch Bones und Booth zogen die Augen vieler Gäste auf sich.

Bones' Haare wirbelten durch die Luft und das Klackern ihrer hohen Absätze wurde durch die Musik übertönt. Booth trug zur lockeren, schwarzen Stoffhose ein weißes, halb aufgeknöpftes, Hemd.

Bones legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Ein Bein schlang sie um das seine und presste sich eng an ihn. Sie spürte seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und wie er mit einer Hand kurz unter den Stoff ihres knappen Kleides fuhr.

Die Berührung brannte auf ihrer Haut. Bones konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr vom Tanzen so heiß war oder wegen Booth, der sie schwungvoll über die Tanzfläche führte und sie nach jeder kurzen Trennung ihrer Körper noch enger an sich heranzog. Oder war es der Druck der auf ihr lastete?

Sie waren nicht zum Spaß hier. Ihr Besuch dieser Bar hatte nur ein Ziel. Eduardo Cascos. Bones und Booth sollten auffallen. Besonders Bones. Sie hatte Cascos an einem Tisch sitzen sehen, als sie mit Booth die Bar betreten hatte. Doch seitdem hatte sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit gehabt, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten.

Auch Booth schien Probleme zu haben sich auf die Observation zu konzentrieren. Bones' Tanzstil und dieses Kleid machten es ihm alles andere als leicht an seine Arbeit zu denken.

Cascos lehnte lässig an der Theke und sah jeder Frau hinterher, die an ihm vorbeilief. Seine schwarzen Haare waren zurück gegelt. Die Jacke seines Anzugs hing über dem Stuhl neben ihm. Das Hemd hatte er halb aufgeknöpft. Er hielt ein Wodkaglas in der Hand, das bereits halbleer war. Neben ihm stand ein übergewichtiger Mann in einem Anzug. Er war im Gegensatz zu Cascos nicht spanischer Abstammung, sondern schwarz. Mit grimmiger Miene ließ er seinen Blick durch das Lokal wandern. Immer auf der Suche nach etwaigen Störenfrieden.

Cascos sah hinüber zur Tanzfläche. Diese eine Frau war ihm schon vorher aufgefallen. Sie trug ein enges rotes Kleid, das ihre langen Beine betonte. Ihr Körper war perfekt. Zumindest für das was er gerne mit ihr tun würde. Das einzige was ihn störte, war der muskulöse Kerl, mit dem sie tanzte. Der sie überall anfasste und in dem Moment gerade dazu ansetze sie zu küssen. Angewidert wandte er sich ab.

Sein Bodyguard drehte sich zu ihm.

„Sie wünschen."

Cascos deutete auf die beiden auf der Tanzfläche. „Die Kleine."

Der Mann kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte.

Booth atmete wie nach einem Dauerlauf. Er strich mit der Hand an ihrem Bein nach oben. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sie waren hier um zu arbeiten und das einzige woran er denken konnte war sie.

Als die Musik ein wenig langsamer wurde, schlang Bones die Arme um seinen Hals. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt tanzten sie weiter. Booth beugte den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne. Bones ergriff die Gelegenheit und küsste ihn. Es war eine sanfte kurze Berührung. Booth wollte den Kuss gerade intensivieren, als er sah wie ihm einer der FBI-Agenten in Zivil ein Zeichen gab.

Cascos hatte sie ihm Blick. Die anderen Agenten ihres Teams waren in der ganzen Bar verstreut. Erdgeschoss, Obergeschoss, an der Bar, auf der Tanzfläche. Bones bewegte sich immer noch rhythmisch und Booth passte sich ihr an. Sie lehnten mit der Stirn aneinander. Bones ließ ihre Hand an seiner Wange entlang gleiten.

„Er hat uns gesehen." flüsterte Booth heiser.

Bones sah ihm kurz in die Augen. Der Plan ging auf.

Eine Agentin die neben ihnen tanzte, stolperte. Das Zeichen. Während die Agentin ihren Schuh, den sie vermeintlich beinahe verloren hatte, wieder zurecht rückte, führte Booth Bones von der Tanzfläche. Sie wichen keinen Zentimeter voneinander, als sie sich an die Bar begaben.

Sie entdeckte Cascos am Ende der Theke, vermied es aber ihn genau anzusehen. Booth setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Bones setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich sofort wieder an ihn. Er konnte die Hände kaum von ihr lassen und strich ihr Bein entlang. Sie saß so, dass sie von Cascos gesehen werden konnte. Booth wandte sich ihr zu, wollte sie erneut küssen, als der Barkeeper sie unterbrach. Er drehte sich kaum zu ihm um, bestellte einen Scotch und einen Cocktail für Bones.

Als der Barkeeper sich mit einem Grinsen an die Arbeit machte, kam Booth ihr so nahe, dass er mit seinen Lippen über ihre strich, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn küsste.

Der Kuss war intensiver als der vorherige. Booth hielt sie in den Armen und unterbrach nie den Körperkontakt zu ihr.

Ein weiterer Agent saß auf dem Hocker neben ihnen. Er lehnte sich ein wenig auf die Theke um die beiden zu beobachten. Auch wenn er zum Arbeiten hier war, ein wenig Spaß musste sein. Die beiden hatten ihn offensichtlich. Er hatte Cascos im Blick. Auch dieser war auf das Paar mehr als aufmerksam geworden.

Cascos beugte sich nach vorne. Er schwenkte das Glas in seiner Hand hin und her. Der bullige Mann neben ihm konnte ebenfalls nicht von den beiden wegsehen. Cascos kniff die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich lehnte er sich nach hinten und sprach mit seinem Untergebenen.

Mehrere Agenten beobachteten das Ganze. Der Agent an der Bar wurde unruhig, als der Bodyguard seine Stellung neben Cascos verließ und sich einen Weg durch die Menschen bahnte.

Booth sah wie der Agent an seinem Glas nippte. Etwas passierte. Er presste Bones noch stärker an sich.

„Was ist los?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Booth küsste ihren Hals. „Ich glaube es geht los."

Jetzt kamen ihm doch Bedenken. Die Aktion war geplant, es gab mindestens so viele FBI-Agenten wie Mitglieder von Cascos' Gang in der Bar, aber dennoch. Es kam ihm unglaublich leichtsinnig vor Bones da mit hineingezogen zu haben. Er hätte das jederzeit mit einer anderen FBI-Agentin tun können. Dann wäre Bones nicht in Gefahr.

„ Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" fragte er sie und seufzte, als sie näher an ihn heran rückte und fast auf ihm saß.

„Ich bringe die Dinge zu Ende, die ich angefangen habe."

Booth sah ihr in die Augen. Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich darin wieder.

„Okay."

Als Booth wieder zu dem Agenten neben ihnen blickte, zündete sich dieser gerade eine Zigarette an. Er kam. In dem Moment zog ihn ein starker Arm von Bones weg.

„HEY", brummte der Bodyguard und zog Booth von seinem Stuhl. „Hör auf die Dame so zu begrabschen. Mr. Cascos sieht so was nicht gerne."

Booth hob abwehrend die Arme. „Sorry. Aber sehen Sie sie sich doch mal an!"

Er deutete auf Bones, die anzüglich an ihrem Cocktail nippte.

Der Bodyguard wandte sich ihr zu. „Du. Mitkommen. Mr. Cascos will mit dir tanzen."

Bones stellte das Glas zurück auf die Theke. Sie blickte kurz zu Booth. Das erste mal an diesem Abend sah er plötzlich Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt. Cascos kam direkt auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend.", sagte er und klang dabei genau so schmierig, wie er aussah. Er zog Bones am Arm zu sich. Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihren Rücken hinunter und kniff sie in den Hintern. Booth gab es einen Stich als er das sah.

„Lust auf einen Tanz?" das war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage.

Booth stand auf um zu protestieren, doch der Bodyguard drängte sich zwischen ihn und Bones.

„Ganz ruhig Kumpel." Er drängte Booth auf seinen Sitz zurück und machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn wieder allein zu lassen.

Booth musste zusehen, wie Cascos Bones regelrecht auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Lediglich das Wissen, dass mehrere Agenten in ihrer Nähe waren, beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Cascos das Mikrofon an Bones nicht bemerken würde. Sollte er dies doch tun, würde Booth ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen. Denn das Mikrofon befand sich in ihrem BH.

Cascos versuchte die Distanz zwischen ihm und Bones immer wieder aufzuheben, doch Bones entfernte sich geschickt ein Stück von ihm. Das Lied war recht schnell, so dass es kaum auffiel. Als das zweite Lied begann, öffnete sich die Tür der Bar und mehrere Männer in Anzügen betraten das Lokal. Der Bodyguard verließ seinen Posten neben Booth und trat auf die Männer zu. Booth beobachtete nervös, wie Cascos Bones immer näher kam.

Die Männer redeten kurz. Die Ankömmlinge schienen aufgebracht. Der Leibwächter wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging auf Cascos zu. Er unterbrach ihn beim Tanzen, flüsterte Cascos etwas zu, woraufhin dieser Bones losließ und die Tanzfläche schnell verließ.

Booth stand auf, ging zu Bones und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Alles okay?"

Bones lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung." , sie sah sich kurz nervös um. Cascos schien verschwunden zu sein.

Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren tippte Booth auf die Schulter.

„Sieht aus als wäre die Party vorbei.", rief er ihnen zu.

Booth nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Es war an der Zeit zu verschwinden. Mit der Hand auf Bones' Rücken ging er mit ihr in Richtung Ausgang. In ein wenig zeitlichem Abstand verließen auch die anderen Agenten die Bar.

Draußen liefen Bones und Booth um eine Ecke und nachdem Booth sichergestellt hatte, dass ihnen niemand folgte, in eine Querstraße. Dort parkte ein Jeep des FBI, wo bereits eine Handvoll Agenten auf sie warteten.

„Exzellente Aufnahme.", empfing sie einer der Agenten. Booth holte die Jacken aus dem Auto, ohne auf den Kollegen einzugehen. Er schlang sie Bones um die Schultern, die bereits angefangen hatte zu frieren.

„Gut. Dann hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt.", sagte sie ruhig. Doch Booth erkannte, dass etwas sie eingeschüchtert hatte.

Der Einsatzleiter trat auf Booth zu. „Gratuliere. Das war einmalig. Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen sie beide sind ein Paar."

Booth verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmerzvollen Grinsen. Das war genau das, was ihm an diesem Abend auch durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Tja, man kann nicht alles haben, was?" scherzte er.

Der Wagen, der Bones und Booth wegbringen sollte, fuhr vor. Booth öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ Bones einsteigen. Er schloss die Tür, winkte den Agenten kurz zum Abschied zu und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein. Man hörte bereits die ersten Regentropfen auf dem Dach des Autos.

Der Fahrer fuhr schnell los und raste bis sie das Viertel hinter sich gelassen hatten. Es war eine dreistündige Fahrt bis nach Washington.

Booth lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Der Vorderbereich des Jeeps war durch eine Scheibe abgetrennt, wie in einem Taxi. Er hörte Bones neben sich seufzen. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Sie hatte die Jacke um sich geschlungen und dennoch zitterte sie. Booth schnallte sich ab und rückte in die Mitte. Bones wandte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Komm her." Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Sie war kalt, was bei dem knappen Kleid auch kein Wunder war. Booth war kurz überrascht, als sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Sie waren nicht mehr im Einsatz. Alles was sie jetzt tat, war nicht mehr beruflich.

Booth gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du warst heute unglaublich."

Bones sah zu ihm auf. „Ich habe mir vorher Dirty Dancing angesehen. Die Bewegungsformen in diesem Film waren sehr hilfreich."

Booth grinste. „Bones, das hast du auf keinen Fall aus einem Film gelernt."

Sie sah wieder nach vorne. Als sie nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nichts erwiderte, beugte Booth sich vor. Er vermutete fast schon, dass sie müde und einfach eingeschlafen war.

Doch sie war wach.

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Das was er wohl zu jedem seiner Opfer gesagt hat."

Booth umarmte sie fester.

„Können wir morgen darüber reden?" fragte Bones und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Okay." Booth sprach leise und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Kopf.

Es war eine lange Fahrt, doch keiner der beiden konnte in dieser Zeit schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie hörte bereits wie Max die Decke zurückschlug und sich aufrichtete. Er saß auf dem Sofa. Der Fernseher lief, doch der Ton war so leise, dass man kaum etwas verstand. Max drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Na, wie liefs?"

„Gut." Antwortete sie beiläufig und ging in die Küche. Sie durchforstete den Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Flasche Bier heraus.

„Mhm… so gut, was?" sagte Max, der ihr in die Küche gefolgt war. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Bones wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Wie ein Vater, der sich wachhält, bis seine Tochter von einem Date wieder nach Hause kommt.

Sie nippte an dem Bier und lehnte sich gegen die Theke.

Sie seufzte. „Es war… aufregend." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Max verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Aufregend? Honey, ich weiß, dass so ein Einsatz einen ordentlichen Adrenalinschub hervorrufen kann, aber ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn du im Labor bleiben würdest."

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht schwand.

„Dad,…", sie seufzte. „ich habe Booth lediglich einen Gefallen getan."

Max nahm ihr das Bier aus der Hand und trank selbst einen Schluck.

„Sicher. Wenn ich jemandem einen Gefallen tue, ziehe ich mich auch immer aufreizend an und tanze mit einem Kriminellen."

Bones sah an sich herab. Das Kleid zeigte wirklich mehr Haut als die Kleidung die sie sonst trug. Aber sie musste Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nur aus dem Grund hatte Booth dieses Kleid ausgesucht. Und nicht weil er… sie schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden.

„So sind diese Einsätze nun mal. Wir haben eine recht gute Aufnahme bekommen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich noch einmal mit Cascos in Kontakt treten muss."

Max nickte.

„Gut." Er stellte die Flasche auf die Theke. „Ich gehe jetzt besser ins Bett. Es war eine lange Nacht."

Bones nickte zustimmend. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken, als Max in Richtung Badezimmer ging.

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst."

Max drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Was?"

Sie stieß sich von der Theke ab und verschränkte die Arme.

„Auf mich warten, bis ich nach Hause komme."

Max lächelte und atmete halb lachend aus.

„Weißt du, Schatz. Ich war früher nicht da, um auf dich zu warten. Ich würde das gerne nachholen."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Bones stand eine Weile bewegungslos in der Küche. Zuviel war heute passiert über das sie nachdenken musste. Sie stellte die leere Bierflasche zu den restlichen leeren Flaschen, die sich in ihrer Küche anzusammeln schienen, seitdem ihr Vater bei ihr wohnte.

Zuerst war es nur eine provisorische Lösung gewesen. Immerhin hatte Max irgendwo unterkommen müssen, seitdem er das Gefängnis verlassen hatte.

Sie wollte die verlorene Zeit mit ihm nachholen, zumindest war das ein Rat von Booth gewesen, als sie mit ihm über Max gesprochen hatte.

Jetzt waren es schon zwei Monate, die er bei ihr wohnte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl am Abend nicht mehr in ein leeres Appartement zurückzukehren. Doch dass er jetzt schon auf sie wartete bis sie abends zurückkam, egal ob von der Arbeit oder von einer Verabredung, erinnerte sie allmählich an die Gründe, warum kaum jemand in ihrem Alter noch mit seinen Eltern zusammenwohnte.

Sie grinste, als sie Max' Gesicht wieder vor Augen sah, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie letzte Woche zu einer Verabredung gegangen war. Bones hatte geahnt, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um ihr Outfit nicht zu kommentieren. Der typische Vater drang bei ihm zwar spät, aber dennoch durch.

Bones wartete, bis sie ihn ins Gästezimmer gehen hörte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging dann selbst ins Bett.

Booth lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen offen, die Arme neben sich. Das Licht hatte er schon vor Stunden ausgeschaltet und wartete seitdem vergeblich auf den so nötigen Schlaf. Sobald er die Augen schloss hatte er Bones vor Augen. Bones in diesem Kleid. Und das Tanzen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie sich an ihn presste. Und wie später im Auto ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

Schon als sie aus dem Auto gestiegen war und dieses unglaubliche Kleid trug, hatte er schlucken müssen. Er hatte das Kleid zwar ausgesucht und es sich an ihr vorgestellt, doch ihr Anblick übertraf all seine Erwartungen.

Booth drehte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Er schnaufte und schlug die Decke von sich. Sie waren erst um 4 Uhr morgens in Washington angekommen und jetzt war es gerade mal 6.30 Uhr. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Er zog die Jalousien nach oben und trottete in die Küche.

Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung kam kurz in ihm auf, als der Anrufbeantworter keine neuen Nachrichten anzeigte. Aber was erwartete er? Dass sie ihn anrief? Am Wochenende? Nur 2,5 Stunden nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten? Nein, er erwartete es nicht. Gehofft hatte er es trotzdem.

Bones zog die Decke über den Kopf. Sie grummelte, als das Sonnenlicht sie dennoch blendete. Mürrisch wühlte sie sich aus den Laken und ging zum Fenster. Sie zog die Jalousien zu und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Bones lauschte kurz, ob ihr Vater schon wach war, doch als sie keine Geräusche aus der Wohnung hörte, wickelte sie sich wieder in die Decken und schloss die Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie auf die Uhr. 6.30 Uhr. Sie seufzte. Sie hatte definitiv zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Doch bei dem Gedanken an den Traum, den sie hatte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder einschlafen, in der Hoffnung der Traum würde sich fortsetzen.

Sie beschwor die Bilder wieder herauf, doch sie fand keinen Schlaf mehr. Je wacher sie wurde, desto mehr kamen ihre Gedanken ihr in die Quere.

_Was zum Geier mache ich da? Ich kann doch nicht… nein, er ist mein Partner. Das war rein beruflich. Wie kann ich da…???!!_

Sie seufzte und warf sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf, wie um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken.

Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie einige Sekunden gebraucht um zu realisieren, dass sie geträumt hatte. Sie hatte Booth neben sich erwartet. Und der Gedanke an diesen Moment brachte sie allmählich aus der Fassung.

_Das ist der Schlafmangel. Und das Verarbeiten der Ereignisse von gestern. Oder besser vor ein paar Stunden. Kein Wunder, dass mein Gehirn da verrückt spielt._

Alles was sie brauchte war Schlaf. Und das war genau das, was sie heute nicht mehr bekommen würde.

Zwei Stunden später quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, als sie Max in der Küche hantieren hörte. Bones schnürte den Morgenmantel zu, während sie aus dem Zimmer trat und in Richtung Küche ging.

Max sah überrascht auf, als er sie um die Ecke kommen sah.

„Schon wach?"

Bones nickte nur und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Max schob ihr eine Tasse Kaffee über den Tisch zu. Sie setzte sich und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

Max grinste, als sie gähnen musste.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen oder widerstrebt es dir einfach mal richtig auszuschlafen?"

Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Und? Was hast du heute vor?" fragte sie statt einer Antwort.

Er breitete die Zeitung vor sich aus.

„Ich will mir heute Russ' Auto ansehen. Mal sehen ob ich da noch etwas retten kann."

Bones nickte.

„Du kannst mitkommen wenn du willst. Zwei schwitzende Männer, die sich mit Maschinenöl und Dreck vollschmieren. Russ' Freundin und ihre Kinder sind bestimmt auch da." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

So sehr sie sich immer eine Familie gewünscht hatte, das war doch einen Tick zu viel. Wenn sie einen Mann schwitzen sehen wollte, so waren dass bestimmt nicht ihr Bruder oder ihr Vater.

Max sah ihr belustigt zu, wie sie rosa anlief.

„Was?"

Bones verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee.

„Nichts… nichts." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich denke ich lasse euch da lieber alleine. Da du bei mir wohnst, würde Russ bestimmt auch gerne einmal Zeit mir dir allein verbringen."

Max schien ihre Worte abzuwägen und nickte dann.

„Stimmt. Ist bestimmt eine gute Idee."

Bones versuchte die Schlagzeilen der Zeitung zu entziffern, bis sie merkte, dass Max' Blick immer noch auf ihr ruhte. Sie drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu.

„Was?"

Max wandte sich schnell ab und räusperte sich.

„Ähm… ich dachte nur… vielleicht. Ach vergiss es."

Bones lachte. „Was? Komm schon."

Max druckste herum und faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen.

„Ich habe nur kurz überlegt, was du machen wirst, wenn ich weg bin. Ich meine, ich wohne schon so lange hier und du hast kaum noch die Wohnung für dich allein. Also wenn du… du weißt schon. Jemanden einladen willst, kannst du das ruhig… ich würde nur gerne wissen, wann ich wieder nach Hause kommen kann." Schwallte es aus ihm heraus.

Sie sah auf die Tischplatte und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Dad. Ich werde niemanden… einladen. Da gibt es niemanden."

Max runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist mit diesem Jason? Er schien recht…" er räusperte sich wieder. „interessiert."

Bones riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf.

„Jason? Dad?!"

Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Entschuldigung, aber das war kaum zu übersehen. Der Kerl hat dich mit seinen Blicken fast gegessen."

Sie musste bei dieser Formulierung lachen.

„Oh Gott." Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Dad, ich werde sicher nicht Jason anrufen. Er ist nett und wirklich sehr stimulierend…im intellektuellen Sinne, aber…"

„Nicht so nett." Beendete Max den Satz für sie.

Bones sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Dad, ich suche mir schon die Männer aus, die ich… einlade. Glaube nicht, dass du mich da groß beeinträchtigen würdest."

Max nahm die leere Kaffeetasse und stand auf.

„Gut zu wissen."

Sie konnte hören wie er das Geschirr abstellte und dann nach seiner Tasche griff.

„Also, bis heute Abend."

Bones drehte sich um. „Bis dann."

Max erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wandte sich zur Tür.

Sie entfaltete die Zeitung wieder, als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Bones wäre nie im Leben darauf gekommen, dass ihr Vater sich Gedanken um ihr Sexleben machte. Geschweige denn, dass er sich als möglichen Störfaktor einstufte.

Erst jetzt als er weg war, fiel ihr etwas auf, was schon vorher ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Allerdings war sie da zu sehr abgelenkt um wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was ihr so besonders an Max Aussage vorkam.

_Hatte er ihre Wohnung wirklich Zuhause genannt? _


	3. Chapter 3

„Okay Brennan, entweder du lässt solche Aktionen in Zukunft sein oder ich kette dich hier an deinem Schreibtisch fest!"

Bones hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich vom Computerbildschirm ab. Angela stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr wütender Blick ruhte auf Bones.

„Du solltest aufhören dich so aufzuregen, das ist nicht gut für deinen Kreislauf." Sagte Bones ruhig. Angela schnaufte und begann wieder vor ihrem Schreibtisch hin und her zu laufen.

„Sweety, du kannst nicht einfach bei diesen Einsätzen mitmachen. Du bist Wissenschaftlerin, keine Agentin!"

Bones lehnte sich zurück und folgte mit ihrem Blick Angela.

„Ange, ich mache das doch nicht aus Spaß. Und Booth ist auch dabei." Versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

Angela verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich wieder vor Brennan auf.

„Sicher, Booth passt ja auch wirklich gut auf dich auf. Du tanzt einfach mal so mit einem Kriminellen, während Booth daneben steht und zusieht!"

Bones atmete tief ein und sah kurz ins Leere, bevor sie etwas erwiderte.

„Er hat nicht einfach zugesehen! Er wollte…", sie stieß die Luft aus, „es war nicht so, dass er einfach eingreifen konnte. Ich musste nah genug an ihn rankommen um…."

Angela ließ sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Sweety, ich wünschte mir nur, du würdest erst über die Gefahren nachdenken bevor du etwas tust."

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Allmählich kam sie sich vor wie ein Teenager. Ihr Vater wartete, bis sie nach Hause kam und ihre beste Freundin machte ihr Vorwürfe, weil sie mit dem falschen Jungen unterwegs war.

„Es waren zig andere Agenten im Club. Und Booth war wirklich nicht weit weg."

Angelas Miene wurde allmählich weicher. Statt Wut und Sorge stand inzwischen Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie war es eigentlich?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen und ließ das vorherige Thema damit endgültig fallen.

Bones lächelte. „Aufregend. Es war… anders als das hier. Ich denke ich verstehe allmählich den Reiz von Sondereinsätzen."

Angela runzelte sofort wieder die Stirn.

„Nicht dass ich vorhabe, so was öfter zu machen", schob sie schnell nach, bevor Angela wieder von vorne beginnen konnte.

Angela nickte leicht, bevor sie wieder anfing zu grinsen.

„So, aufregend war es?" Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, stütze den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und sah Bones herausfordernd an.

Bones wusste, worauf ihre Freundin hinauswollte. Die Versuchung war allerdings viel zu groß, um sie wie sonst einfach abzuspeisen.

„Na ja, das Kleid war einfach…", sie machte ein begeistertes Gesicht und pfiff, als würde sie einem Mann hinterher schauen. „Booth hat wirklich Geschmack."

Angelas Mund stand offen. Bones grinste bei diesem Anblick in sich hinein.

„Und wie er getanzt hat.. Booth hat ja mehrmals behauptet zu trainieren, was man an seiner Statur und seiner Körperstruktur durchaus erkennen kann, aber diese Kraft, die er in das Tanzen gesteckt hat."

Angela verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Bones alles leugnen und abstreiten würde, stattdessen schwärmte Bones von Booth als wäre sie von einem Date zurückgekommen. Die Freude darüber, dass bei ihrer Freundin wohl endlich der Groschen gefallen war, hielt allerdings nicht lange an.

„Booth' Einsatz für seinen Beruf ist wirklich bemerkenswert."

Angela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einsatz für den Beruf?", sie sah Bones ungläubig an. „Bren, nichts gegen deine Beobachtungsgabe, aber ich bezweifle, dass es rein beruflich ist, wenn er dich in ein stark ausgeschnittenes Kleid steckt und mit dir Salsa tanzt!"  
Bones schnaufte wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wusste, dass ihre Körperhaltung ihre Ablehnung bereits verriet.

Angela argumentierte seit Jahren gleich. Booth wäre der perfekte Mann für sie, sie wüsste nur noch nichts davon. Es war im Grunde immer das gleiche. Bones konnte sagen was sie wollte, Angela verstand einfach nicht, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen rein platonisch war. Eine Freundschaft zwischen Kollegen. Weiter nichts. Zumindest war das ihre Meinung. Allerdings keimte seit dem gestrigen Abend ein Gefühl in ihr, dass es nicht das gleiche für Booth war. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Möglichkeit für sie erfreulich oder beängstigend war.

Angela verstummte als sie merkte, dass Bones ihr nicht wirklich zuhörte, sondern ihren eigenen Gedanken folgte.

„Honey?"

Bones sah wieder hoch zu ihrer Freundin.

„Was ? Entschuldige, ich…", Angela nickte bereits mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich schätze ich bin noch müde von gestern."

Angela schürzte die Lippen und nickte weiter.

„Sicher. Weißt du was? Ich glaube wir unterhalten uns noch einmal, wenn du nicht mehr von Booth träumst."

Bones stand die Empörung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich habe nicht von Booth geträumt!" rief sie ihrer Freundin hinterher, als diese das Büro verließ.

Booth schob die Dokumente zurück in den Umschlag. Das Hochgefühl vom gestrigen Einsatz war schnell verflogen, als er das FBI Gebäude betreten hatte. Beim Meeting an diesem Morgen war bekannt geworden, dass Cascos einen neuen Coup plante. Sein Chef wollte, dass er Cascos auf frischer Tat ertappte. Und der Plan, der daraufhin ausgearbeitet wurde, passte ihm so gar nicht.

Bones wusste noch nichts davon, doch wie er sie kannte, würde sie sofort zusagen. Sich wieder in Gefahr begeben bei etwas, was nicht ihr Beruf war.

Als sie beim letzten Mal zugesagt hatte, war ihm kurz der Gedanke gekommen, sie würde das tun, damit er nicht mit einer anderen Frau tanzte. Dass sie womöglich eifersüchtig geworden wäre. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Er hatte Bones noch nie eifersüchtig erlebt.

Sie betonte immer wieder ihre rein platonische Freundschaft, sobald Angela wieder eine Bemerkung machte. Booth gab es dabei jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn Bones alles vehement abstritt. Er wünschte sich, sie würde es einfach dabei belassen.

Aber was sollte er sich vormachen?

Auch wenn Bones ihn manchmal auf eine gewisse Art ansah, so dass er sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und nie mehr loslassen würde, so wie sie sich gegen Andeutungen, dass sie beide ein Paar wären, sträubte, musste er sich täuschen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Booth schmiss den Umschlag auf den Tisch und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Telefon.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass das Display „Bones" anzeigte. Schnell klappte er das Handy auf.

„Bones, was ist los?"

Um sie herum klapperte das Geschirr. Die Bedienung lief eifrig zwischen den Tischen umher und füllte immer wieder den Kaffee auf.

Bones und Booth saßen an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Er sah von seinem Teller immer wieder auf. Doch sie schien davon nichts zu bemerken. Statt zu ihm wanderte ihr Blick mehrmals zu dem braunen Umschlag auf dem Tisch. Als sie sich mit Booth zum Mittagessen verabredet hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass er nicht nur zusagte, um mit ihr einen neuen Fall zu besprechen. Doch ihre Hoffnungen waren zerstört worden, als sie den Umschlag in seiner Hand sah.

„Mhm…", er schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter. „Wir sollten diesmal vorher absprechen wie wir genau vorgehen."

Bones legte das Besteck zu Seite und sah ihn ein wenig empört an.

„Das gestern war abgesprochen!"

Booth beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Dass du allein mit Cascos mitgehst und mit ihm…", er räusperte sich, „das war nicht abgesprochen."

Sie schluckte. Bones wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Du weißt, dass es in der Situation nicht anders ging", sagte sie ruhiger, „es gab keine anderweitige Chance ihm so nahe zu kommen."

Booth zerknüllte die Serviette, mit der er sich den Mund abgewischt hatte.

„Dass es keine Alternative gab, den direkten Kontakt herzustellen, heißt nicht, dass mir das gestern gefallen hat, Bones."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Unsicher, wie sie das deuten sollte.

„Du bist keine FBI Agentin. Du hast keine Ausbildung für solche Einsätze." Er holte tief Luft. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich mit einer anderen Agentin weitermachen würde."

Bones hielt die Luft an. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Ihr Mund stand offen und vervollständigte ihren entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Eine andere?"

„Agentin… eine andere Agentin." Booth musterte sie. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde, aber diese Entrüstung, ja fast schon Enttäuschung, überraschte ihn doch ein wenig.

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Booth verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

_War sie beleidigt? Dachte sie, er würde ihr diesen Job nicht zutrauen? Oder war es die andere Frau, die in der Schwebe zwischen ihnen stand?_

Er räusperte sich wieder und schob den Teller von sich.

„Bones, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir das nicht zutrauen würde, aber es ist einfach nicht sicher."

„Das hat dich gestern aber nicht gestört", erwiderte sie trotzig.

Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Arm.

„Hey, das gestern hat mich sehr wohl gestört. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du wärst sicher zu Hause, als in einem Nachtclub voll mit Kriminellen."

Bones sah auf den Tisch. Er spürte ihre körperliche Anspannung.

„Meinst du ich mache das aus Spaß?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Na ja, gestern schienst du deinen Spaß zu haben."

Booth lachte. „Ähm… ja, zumindest am Anfang."

Sein Lächeln erstarb als er Bones betrübte Miene sah.

„Das ist rein beruflich. Der nächste Einsatz ist ganz anders geplant. Rummachen würde ich nur mit dir!"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Bitte?"

Booth rutsche unruhig hin und her. „Es wäre unglaubwürdig an einem Tag mit dir, am nächsten mit einer anderen Frau aufzutauchen und so zu tanzen. Zumindest macht einen das entweder verdächtig oder zum Gigolo."

Bones grinste. Der Satz eben war also kein Ausrutscher gewesen. Auch wenn ihr die Begründung nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Kein Tanzen?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Booth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein tanzen. Auch kein knappes Kleid."

Er umfasste jetzt ihren Arm und konnte spüren, wie sich die Anspannung in ihrem Körper löste.

„Okay." Sie seufzte. „Wenn dir wirklich so viel daran liegt."

Booth war erleichtert.

„Gut." Er verstärkte kurz den Druck auf ihren Arm bevor er die Hand zurückzog.

Doch obwohl sie ihm letztendlich zugestimmt hatte, zeigte sich für den Rest der Mittagspause kein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.


	4. Chapter 4

„Was verschlägt eine schöne Frau wie Sie in diesen Club?" Cascos Stimme klang kratzig, als hätte er in seinem Leben bereits zu viel geraucht. Der Zigarrengestank seiner Klamotten bestätigte diese Vermutung. Sein Griff um ihre Hüfte verstärkte sich. Bones lehnte sich weiter zurück und versuchte sich so gut es ging aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen ohne ihn zu verärgern. Doch das sagte sich leichter als es umgesetzt werden konnte.

Cascos wirbelte sie im Takt der Musik über die Tanzfläche, doch er lockerte seinen Griff dabei keine Sekunde. Ein flüchtiger Blick zur Bar bestätigte ihr, dass Booth sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Sie hatte diesem Einsatz von Anfang an zugestimmt, auch wenn Booth sich dagegen sträubte. Allmählich dämmerte ihr, weshalb dem so war.

„Die richtigen Männer!" antwortete Bones gespielt neckisch seine Frage, dabei war ihr alles andere als wohl zumute.

Cascos fasste das auch genauso auf, wie sie erwartet hatte. Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und presste sich an sie. Bones senkte kurz den Kopf, so dass er ihre angeekelte Miene nicht sehen konnte.

„Den richtigen Mann hast du ja jetzt gefunden", ertönte wieder seine kratzige Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Seine Hand wanderte immer tiefer an ihrem Rücken hinunter. Als er ihr unter das Kleid fuhr, widerstand sie dem Drang ihm sofort eine runterzuhauen. Doch wenn sie das tun würde, wäre die Aktion beendet.

Booth an der Bar sah aus, als würde er Cascos gleich umbringen.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen…", er schnalzte mit der Zunge, „Privatparty wenn hier das Licht ausgeht?"

Bones kämpfte mit einem aufsteigenden Würgreiz. Einer der Bodyguards trat auf Cascos zu und rettete Bones vor einer Antwort. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Als der Mann wieder zurücktrat, lehnte Cascos sich wieder vor.

„Tut mir leid, Süße, aber es sieht so aus als müssten wir das vertagen." Er küsste sie auf den Hals bevor er sie endgültig losließ und von der Tanzfläche ging.

Bones schreckte hoch. Schweißgebadet warf sie die Decke von sich und sah auf die Uhr. Es war 4 Uhr morgens. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

_Wie lang soll mich dieser Traum eigentlich noch verfolgen? _Wenn sie Booth davon erzählen würde, dass ihr die Begegnung mit Cascos so zu schaffen machte, würde er erst Recht darauf bestehen, sie nie mehr zu Undercovereinsätzen mitzunehmen.

Als sich ihr Puls wieder normalisiert hatte, ließ sie sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, nur um kurz darauf ganz aufzustehen. An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

So leise wie möglich ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Das Schnarchen ihres Vaters drang durch die Tür, als sie am Gästezimmer vorbeiging. Im Wohnzimmer stand noch immer ihr Notebook auf dem Tisch. Nachdem sie gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie wieder mit dem Schreiben angefangen. Ihr Verleger verlangte ein Buch pro Jahr und vor lauter Arbeit im Jeffersonian und mit Booth hatte sie bisher kaum Zeit gehabt einen neuen Roman zu schreiben. Dementsprechend groß wurde der Zeitdruck.

Müde drückte sie auf die Taste des Kaffeeautomaten. Während die Maschine lautstark die Kaffeebohnen mahlte, holte sie ihr Notebook aus dem Wohnzimmer und klappte es auf dem Esstisch wieder auf.

Als das laute Getöse verstummte horchte sie kurz, aber ihr Vater schien nicht aufgewacht zu sein. Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse neben dem Computer ab und setzte sich. Am letzten Abend hatte sie an einer Stelle aufgehört, die sie in Anwesenheit von Max auf keinen Fall zu Ende bringen konnte.

Über das Untersuchen von Leichen und das Vorgehen an Tatorten zu schreiben wenn jemand neben ihr saß, machte ihr keine Probleme. Doch die romantische Nebenhandlung, die ihr Verleger von ihr erwartete, verlangte eindeutig Privatsphäre.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich an einer Liebesszene versuchte, kamen ihr wieder Goodmans Worte in den Sinn.

_In Fiktion steckt immer auch ein bisschen Realität. Man gibt als Autor in seinen Romanen mehr von sich Preis als man glaubt. _

Auch wenn sie das damals vehement abgestritten hatte, als sie hinterher noch einmal darüber nachdachte, musste sie doch zugeben, dass sie so einiges von sich selbst in die Handlungen mit einfließen ließ. Aber nicht in der Liebesgeschichte. Das war völlig unmöglich. Das würde ja heißen, dass sie wollte, dass sie und Booth…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Das war die dritte Nacht in Folge, in der sie aufwachte. Allerdings war es inzwischen kein angenehmer Traum mehr, der ihr den Schlaf raubte.

Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte der Cursor.

_Kathy schmiegte sich an ihn. Er konnte die Anspannung durch den dünnen Stoff ihres roten Kleides spüren. Nach der nächsten Drehung zog er sie noch fester an sich als zuvor. Kathy genoss es. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass er das tun würde. Sie festhielt und nicht mehr losließ. Das hier kam der Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche schon erstaunlich nahe. _

Bones atmete schnaufend aus. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn, dass Booth ihre Bücher alle gelesen hatte. Ja, er war sogar ein wenig beleidigt gewesen, als sie ihn das Manuskript ihres letzten Buches nicht hatte lesen lassen. Nach der Veröffentlichung war er zwar ein wenig besänftigt gewesen, da sie ihm das Buch gewidmet hatte. Aber sobald er das hier las, würde sie Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Und das nicht vor Reportern und Kritikern.

Bones hob wieder den Kopf und sah auf den Bildschirm. Kurze Zeit später erfüllte das Klackern der Tasten den Raum. Als die Sonne aufging und das Licht Bones blendete, speicherte sie die Datei und klappte den Laptop zu.

*~*

Booth blätterte durch die Akte. Die Frau auf dem Foto war durchaus attraktiv. Special Agent Linton hatte bereits Erfahrung was Undercovereinsätze anging. Ihr Lebenslauf las sich wie die Beschreibung eines Superagenten aus einem Actionroman. Es sprach eigentlich nichts gegen sie, doch Booth behagte etwas nicht.

Bones Reaktion gestern war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, doch sich vorzustellen, mit Agent Linton in einem Club zu tanzen, kam ihm irgendwie falsch vor.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll. Herein kam Agent Linton. Die dunklen langen Haare fielen in Wellen um ihr Gesicht. Ihr Make-up war schlicht, betonte jedoch die Vorzüge ihres Gesichtes. Das FBI verlangte einen gewissen Dresscoat und Booth fragte sich, ob dieses knappe Outfit wirklich diesen Richtlinien entsprach.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sie sich und reichte Booth die Hand. Er stand schnell auf und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Agent Linton." Stellte sie sich vor.

„Agent Booth. Setzen Sie sich."

Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander. Booth war einen Moment erstaunt, dass der knappe Rock diese Bewegung überhaupt zuließ.

„Haben Sie die Unterlagen schon erhalten?" fragte sie.

Booth hob kurz die Akte hoch. „Alles da. Morgen Abend geht's los."

Sie nickte. „Cullen will heute noch eine Besprechung ansetzen. Unter anderem wegen der Probe."

Hätte sie ihn eben gefragt, ob er sie heiraten würde, hätte er nicht überraschter aussehen können.  
„Probe?"

„Ja, ein Pärchen zu spielen ist für Kollegen nicht gerade einfach. Es wirkt glaubwürdiger, wenn wir gewisse Verhaltensweisen einmal geübt haben."

Er schluckte. _Üben?_ _Mit Bones war das nie ein Problem gewesen, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Sicher." Seine Stimme klang nicht so kräftig, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Gut, dann bis später." Agent Linton erhob sich, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ sein Büro.

Booth sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Früher hätte er sich über so eine Gelegenheit gefreut und nicht lange gezögert sie um ein Date zu bitten. Aber diesmal war es anders.

*~*

„Und das stört dich?" fragte Angela neckisch. Dabei musste sie ihre Schritte beschleunigen, um mit Bones mitzuhalten. Sie war Angela in der Tiefgarage begegnet und kam ihr da schon aufgewühlt vor. So früh am Morgen konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Bones hatte wieder schlecht geschlafen.

„Es ist weniger die Tatsache, dass er mit einer anderen Agentin weiterarbeitet, sondern dass ich nichts mehr zu diesem Fall beitragen kann! Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wer es ist und jetzt darf ich nicht dabei sein, wenn wir ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen wollen."

Bones warf den leeren Kaffeebecher so heftig in den Mülleimer, dass Angela zusammenzuckte. Beruhigend legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sweety, du bist Wissenschaftlerin. Du arbeitest nun mal im Labor und nicht auf der Straße."

Bones sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es ist nicht auf der Straße, sondern in einem Nachtclub."

Angela verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja klar, dass ihre Freundin das wörtlich nehmen würde.

„Okay, dann eben nicht in einem Nachtclub."

Sie gingen die Treppen nach oben. Hodgins stand auf der Empore und winkte Angela zu. Sie erwiderte den Gruß kurz und lief schnell Brennan hinterher.

Diese stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und schaltete den Computer ein. Sie hängte gerade ihre Jacke auf, als Angela sie einholte.

Angela seufzte. „Und dass Booth mit einer anderen Frau das macht, was er bisher mit dir gemacht hat, stört dich also kein bisschen?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete abschätzend auf eine Antwort.

Bones lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schnaufte. „Na ja, er hat gesagt rummachen würde er nur mit mir." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er eine Wahl hat, wenn Cullen es von ihm verlangt."

Angelas Mund stand offen. _Nein, dass hatte sie jetzt eben nicht wirklich gesagt._

„Bitte?!"

Bones bemerkte den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin.

„Booth hat was?"

Bones holte zögernd Luft. „Ähm…er hat das so ausgedrückt, ich habe ihn lediglich zitiert."

Angela ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl vor Bones Tisch sinken.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Bones erschrocken.

Angela nickte. „Ja, ich….ich bin nur gerade echt platt." Sie grinste. „Wow. Ich glaube ich muss da etwas zurücknehmen."

Bones sah sie fragend an.

„Du musst weitermachen!"

„Was?" Bones verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Angela lehnte sich nach vorne. „Die Undercovereinsätze. Du musst weiter machen. Du kannst nicht einfach einer anderen Frau das Feld überlassen."

Bones sah sie missbilligend an. „Eben meintest du noch es wäre zu gefährlich. Und was heißt einer anderen Frau das Feld überlassen? Hier gibt es kein Feld!"

„Sweety, du kannst mir sagen was du willst, aber du weißt genau wie ich, dass ihr beide, wenn es wirklich rein beruflich gewesen wäre, nicht derartig miteinander getanzt hättet. Er hat dich auf der Tanzfläche fast ausgezogen!"

Bones kniff die Augen zusammen. „Woher..?"

Angela lächelte. „Ein Studienkollege von Jack ist beim FBI. Und euer Auftritt in der Salsabar hat dort bereits die Runde gemacht."

Bones seufzte. „Oh Mann,…so schlimm?"

Angela grinste sie schelmisch an. „Noch nicht schlimm genug. Aber ihr kommt nah ran." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Bones presste die Lippen zusammen. „Booth trifft heute die neue Agentin."

„Mhm, das erklärt deine Laune. Hast du deshalb schlecht geschlafen?"

Bones gab es allmählich auf. Angela konnte sie lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Auch wenn der Grund ihres Schlafmangels nicht der war, von dem Angela ausging.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Sie stand langsam auf und ging zum Fax, wo einige Papiere auf sie warteten.

„Ich will im Moment nicht wirklich darüber reden."

Angela nickte nur. Ihr war nicht entgangen wie bedrückt Bones war.

„Okay. Du weißt, wenn du reden willst…"

Bones kam mit den Papieren zurück zum Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich wieder und sah ihre Freundin direkt an. „Ich weiß."

Angela nickte und beschloss sie vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Bis später."

Als Angela gegangen war, klickte Bones sich durch die etlichen ungelesenen Emails. Zwischen den Anfragen von Studenten, angeforderten Untersuchungsergebnissen und einer Email ihres Verlegers stand eine Nachricht, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Betreff: Undercover-Übung Absender: Special Agent Samantha Linton


	5. Chapter 5

Bones blinzelte. Ihr Blick verharrte auf der fett herausgehobenen Betreffzeile. Agent Linton. Das war also die Agentin, die sie ersetzen sollte. _Samantha _las sie leise, aber doch laut genug, dass ihre Stimme abfällig klang. Die einzige Samantha die sie kannte, war eine Kommilitonin gewesen, deren Rock genauso knapp war, wie ihr Wissen. Bones konnte sich nur eine Möglichkeit ausmalen, wie sie es durch das Studium geschafft hatte.

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Email öffnete. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein langer Text und eine Liste mit Terminvorschlägen. Bones bemerkte erst nach ein paar Minuten, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Agent Linton betonte in ihrer Email mehrmals, wie bewundernswert sie die Chemie zwischen Bones und Booth fand und dass sie sich ihr Zusammenspiel einmal direkt vor Augen führen wolle, um ihr Verhalten in Undercover-Einsätzen nachzuspielen. Bones lächelte, als Agent Linton sich in einer Lobrede über ihre Tanzkünste verlor. Doch dass sie am Ende jedes Absatzes immer von zukünftigen Einsätzen von ihr und Booth schrieb, ließ Bones schlucken. Diese Frau wollte sie kopieren. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passierte, wenn Agent Linton Bones zu perfekt nacheiferte.

Agent Linton hatte eine Liste mit Terminen angehängt, wann sie ein Treffen zwischen ihnen dreien veranstalten wollte. Bones ging die Vorschläge durch und stelle mit Genugtuung fest, dass sie bei jedem der Termine bereits etwas vorhatte. Teils Verabredungen, die sie einfach verschieben konnte, wenn sie es wollte, teils feste Vereinbarungen und Fristen, die sie einhalten musste.

Bones klickte auf „antworten".

„Sehr geehrte Agentin Linton,

es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, aber ich kann Ihnen zu keinem der genannten Termine zur Verfügung stehen, da ich bereits anderweitig verpflichtet bin. Da man mich dahingehend informiert hatte, dass eine weiterführende Zusammenarbeit bezüglich des Cascos-Falles meinerseits nicht länger vonnöten ist, habe ich anderen Projekten zugesagt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Dr. T. Brennan"

Sie grinste, als sie „Dr." tippte. Wenn sie etwas über Sozialverhalten wusste, so war es, dass ein Doktor-Titel auf viele Menschen einen respekteinflößenden Eindruck machte. Und wenn sie einen Eindruck bei dieser Frau hinterlassen wollte, dann auf keinen Fall den einer beliebig austauschbaren Partnerin.

Bevor sie die Nachricht abschickte, überflog sie noch einmal die Email und ihre Antwort. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht klickte sie auf „Senden". Es war eine Sache sich Booth mit einer anderen Frau vorzustellen. Aber ihr dabei noch zu helfen, etwas ganz anderes.

*~*

„Bones hat was?" Booth zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Akten und Papiere. Der Computer durchsuchte immer noch die Datenbank nach einem Profil, das Booth eingegeben hatte und gerade jetzt, kurz vor seiner Mittagspause, schneite Agent Linton in sein Büro.

„Ich habe ihr eine Email mit mehreren Terminvorschlägen geschickt, aber sie hat jeden der Termine abgesagt." Erklärte sie frustriert. Die „Übungs"-stunden schienen ihr wirklich am Herzen zu liegen. Und wenn Booth ihre Mimik richtig deutete, hatte Bones Linton mit ihrer Absage enttäuscht.

„Mhm…", er warf ein paar Computerausdrucke auf den Stapel vor ihm, „mit welcher Begründung?"

Agent Linton seufzte und setze sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch.

„Dr. Brennan hat ihre Zusammenarbeit bereits bei anderen Projekten, die sich mit meinen Terminen überschneiden, zugesichert."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dehnte seine Finger. Sein Blick wanderte über den mit Papieren überdeckten Schreibtisch. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er bedeutete Agent Linton zu warten und drückte die #1. Sie folgte seinen Handgriffen und war überrascht, dass er Dr. Brennan als Speed Dial einprogrammiert hatte. Und dann auch noch auf der #1. Mit musternden Blicken beobachtete sie, wie er das Handy ans Ohr hielt und wartete, dass Bones abnahm. Nach ein paar Mal Klingeln nahm sie ab.

„Hi, hier ist Booth. Sag mal hast du heute Abend Zeit ?-….Diner? Okay. Bis später." Er klappte das Handy wieder zu und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Ich werde das heute noch einmal ansprechen", sagte er zu Linton, die unbewegt auf dem Stuhl saß. Teils überrascht wie einfach es für ihn gewesen war, ein Treffen mit Dr. Brennan zu organisieren, teils irritiert, dass er sich plötzlich so sehr dafür einsetzte, dass sie anwesend war. Als sie ihm zuerst von ihrer Idee Dr. Brennan zu den Übungen dazu zu holen berichtet hatte, war er dagegen gewesen und betonte den Sinn darin nicht sehen zu können.

Agent Linton wartete noch einen Moment, doch für Booth schien das Thema damit erledigt zu sein. Nach einer Minute erhob sie sich langsam und baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mich informieren, wie das Gespräch mit Dr. Brennan verlaufen ist", ihre Stimme klang ein wenig angekratzt., „bis später dann."

Sie blieb noch kurz vor ihm stehen, doch Booth sah nicht mal auf, sondern starrte auf den Bildschirm. Sein Blick folgte ihr erst, als sie aus seinem Büro ging.

Er seufzte. Auf diese Übungsstunden mit Agent Linton hatte er überhaupt keine Lust. Bones Anwesenheit hätte das ganze zumindest ein wenig erträglicher gemacht. Wobei ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar war, warum er plötzlich soviel Wert darauf legte, dass er nicht mit Agent Linton allein in einem Raum war. Bones brachte eine gewisse Neutralität in die Situation. Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass das der Grund war. Aber eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Bones da nicht so einfach zustimmte.

Booth blätterte unentschlossen durch den Papierstapel. Er seufzte wieder und griff nach seiner Jacke. Es nützte nichts hier herumzusitzen. Er schloss die Programme auf dem Bildschirm, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und verließ sein Büro. Im Aufzug zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte wieder #1.

*~*

Bones stocherte zerknirscht in ihrem Salat. Booth trank bereits seinen zweiten Kaffee, wobei sie sich bei dem Redeschwall, den er über sie ergoss seitdem sie im Diner saßen, wunderte, wie er überhaupt zum Trinken kam.

„…es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich in Anwesenheit dieser Frau nicht wohl fühle, aber es wäre hilfreich, wenn uns jemand beobachtet. Und da du", er deutete mit seiner Gabel auf sie, „eine Expertin bist, was das Beobachten angeht, solltest du mir helfen." Er lächelte sie zufrieden mit seiner Argumentation an.

Bones legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich bin keine Psychologin. Was du von mir erwartest, ist eine psychologische Analyse deines Verhaltens, etwas was nicht in mein Berufsfeld fällt. Frag doch Sweets, ob er Zeit hat. Er freut sich bestimmt dich analysieren zu dürfen." Ihre Stimme war am Ende so zuckersüß, dass Booth seine Gabel auf den leeren Teller fallen ließ und die Stirn runzelte.

„Okay, nein. Nicht Sweets. Ich brauche kein Jüngchen, der beim Salsa das erste Mal einer Frau näher kommt, die nicht seine Mutter ist." Booth wandte den Blick nach unten.

Booths Ärger war nun selbst für Bones bemerkbar. Sie räusperte sich und überlegte, wie sie ihn wieder friedlich stimmen konnte, ohne bei dem Projekt „Undercovereinsatz" mitarbeiten zu müssen. Sie legte die Arme auf den Tisch und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne.

„Ich habe bereits bei anderen Projekten zugesagt. Ich kann das nicht einfach wieder absagen und dir helfen. Vor kurzem meintest du noch, du bräuchtest meine Hilfe nicht mehr."

Booth sah auf.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", protestierte er.

Bones schob das Kinn vor.

„Agent Linton wird dich auf die Einsätze begleiten, ich bin nicht mehr gefragt", ergänzte sie ein wenig schnippisch.

Er schob den Teller von sich, stützte die Unterarme auf der Tischplatte ab und verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht deine Hilfe brauche."

Sie schluckte. Als sie nicht antwortete, fasste Booth dies als Aufforderung auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Mit dir kam das alles wie von selbst. Es war wie damals in Las Vegas. Wir kamen rein und haben das Ding einfach gerockt. Mit ihr…ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll. Klar, ich habe in der Ausbildung gelernt wie man grob vorgehen sollte, aber ich bin kein Schauspieler. Ich kann nichts vorspielen, was nicht da ist."

Er stockte kurz, als ihm selbst klar wurde, was er da sagte. Auch ihr schien der letzte Satz keinesfalls entgangen zu sein. Bones richtete sich ein wenig mehr auf und ihre Wangen erröteten leicht.

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du mir sagst, was ich machen soll", fuhr Booth fast flüsternd fort.

Bones wandte kurz den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Die ersten Regentropfen eines angekündigten Sturmes liefen an der Fensterscheibe herunter. Die Bäume bogen sich im Wind und Laub wehte durch die Straßen. Im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte man einige wenige Fußgänger erkennen, die auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich wieder Booth zuwandte. Er erwiderte erwartungsvoll ihren Blick. Sie arbeiteten bereits seit Jahren zusammen. Und doch war es bisher nie vorgekommen, dass er sie um Rat bat, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sonst war das ihre Rolle.

„In Ordnung. Sag mir wann ich kommen soll."

Erleichterung machte sich in Booth breit. Allmählich hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn hängen lassen würde.

„Okay." Er lächelte sie an, doch das Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte, war erzwungen. Seine Freude wurde getrübt, denn er wusste genau, dass Bones sich lieber ganz aus der Affäre gezogen hätte. Doch am wenigsten gefiel ihm das Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er daran dachte, was er an diesem Abend gesagt hatte…


	6. Chapter 6

Bones schlug die Autotür zu. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie versucht sich einzureden, dass nichts dabei war. Es war wie in dem Club, als sie Cascos getäuscht hatten. Sie und Booth. Abgesehen von den anderen Agenten, die sie unauffällig beobachteten und jede Regung von Cascos und seinen Männern im Auge behielten, um im Notfall einschreiten zu können. Damals hatte es sie nicht gestört, dass sie unter Beobachtung standen. Was sie störte, war nicht, dass sie analysiert werden würde. Sondern dass Linton ihre Eindrücke dazu benutzen würde, sie nachzuahmen.

Nervös drückte sie auf den Schalter für den Fahrstuhl. Ungeduldig tippte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah hoch auf die Anzeige. Langsam bewegte sich der Aufzug von einem Stock zum anderen. Bones warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Der Tag war lang und stressig gewesen, aber sie kam dennoch pünktlich.

Mit einem „ping" öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und sie trat hinein. Nachdem sie auf den Knopf für die 5. Etage gedrückt hatte, sah sie zur Seite in den Spiegel. Kritisch beäugte sie ihre Haare und prüfte ihr Make-up. Im Labor war es ihr egal wie sie aussah. Die blauen Laborkittel taten ihr übriges um Mode im Labor zu verdrängen. Sie nahm das Haargummi aus den Haaren und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Haare aufzulockern. Ein letztes wegwischen von verschmiertem Mascara im Augenwinkel und sie wandte sich gerade noch vom Spiegel ab, bevor sich die Türen wieder öffneten.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie den Gang entlang zu dem Seminarraum. Die Tür stand halb offen, weshalb sie gleich eintrat. Das Zimmer wurde sonst für Besprechungen benutzt, allerdings waren alle Stühle und Tische aus dem Raum geschafft worden. Stattdessen standen Lautsprecher auf dem Boden und eine Stereoanlage stand in einer Ecke.

Bones spähte um die Ecke. Als sie niemanden sah, ging sie zum Fenster und sah nach unten auf die Straße. Sie wollte eben ihr Handy aus der Tasche holen und Booth anrufen, als sie eine hohe Frauenstimme hörte.

„Sie müssen Dr. Brennan sein!"

Bones drehte sich ruckartig um. Die ihr entgegenkommende Agentin trug ein blaues Jackett mit einem gleichfarbigen Rock. Die hochhackigen Schuhe betonten ihre langen Beine. Man konnte sehen, dass sie viel Make-up trug, was ihr ein leicht künstliches Aussehen gab. Bones musterte Agent Linton von oben bis unten.

„Ja, das bin ich." Stieß sie hervor, presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte den Blick ab. Sie räusperte sich. „Der Raum ist sehr…"

Linton trat zu einem Schaltkasten an der Wand. „Hell? Finden Sie auch? Es ist eine Schande, dass das hier für gewöhnlich lediglich für Besprechungen genutzt wird. Mögen Sie Mamborama?"

„Bitte?" Bones zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Die Band. Ich habe bereits ein wenig Musik ausgesucht. Nur für die richtige Stimmung." Linton ging zur Stereoanlage und schob eine CD in den Player. „Booth kommt sicher gleich."

„Sicher…" murmelte Bones, die sich immer mehr fragte, was sie hier eigentlich machte. Ein leergeräumter Seminarraum im FBI Gebäude, eine Agentin, die aussah wie aus einem Film und lateinamerikanische Musik. Gerade als sie sich überlegte, wie sie doch noch aussteigen konnte, klopfte Booth an die Tür.

***

Ihr Atem ging keuchend. Die kalte Luft brannte in ihrem Hals, ihre Augen tränten. Sie hielt sich mit den Händen an den Wänden fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es war so dunkel, dass sich ihre Augen auch nach Stunden nicht soweit an die Dunkelheit anpassen konnten, um etwas zu erkennen. Lediglich das leise Wimmern und zeitweise auch Weinen sagten ihr, dass sie nicht allein war.

Die Scharniere des LKWs quietschten als sie über ein Schlagloch fuhren. Die Straßenverhältnisse waren immer schlechter geworden. Sarah wurde jedes Mal von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen, wenn der Fahrer das Lenkrad herumriss. Wäre es ein wenig heller gewesen, hätte sie die blauen Flecke, die ihre Arme und Beine zeichneten, begutachten können.

Doch es war nicht nur die Straße, sondern auch der Gestank, was Sarah verriet, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hatten. Der faulige Geruch von Ciudad Juarez war verschwunden, genauso wie das Hupen der genervten Autofahrer.

Sarah kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Müdigkeit an. Doch allmählich ließ der Schock nach und die Anstrengungen forderten ihren Tribut. Sie ließ ihre Stirn gegen die Wand fallen, presste sich regelrecht an das kalte Metall. Der Geruch von Schweiß, Tränen und auch Blut erfüllte die Luft. Es war viel zu heiß hier drin. Viel zu heiß…

Eduardo Martinez schritt ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Im Sand waren bereits die Spuren seines Rundganges zu sehen. Seit 2 Stunden wartete er im Nirgendwo. Immer wieder zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und starrte auf die Uhr.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen als ein hoher Klingelton die Stille zerriss. Hastig zerrte er das Handy aus der Tasche und klappte es auf.

„Sì?"

„Hast du sie?" wäre Martinez nicht schon eingeschüchtert gewesen, als er die Nummer auf dem Display gesehen hatte, wäre er es spätestens jetzt.

„Nein, der LKW ist noch nicht hier."

„In Ordnung. Melde dich, wenn alles über die Bühne gegangen ist." Verlangte Cascos und legte auf.

Martinez starrte kurz das Handy an. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte er Musik im Hintergrund gehört. _War ja klar. Ich stehe hier draußen und darf die Drecksarbeit machen, während er bei einem Drink den Frauen hinterher starrt. _

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, sollte das nicht mehr lange so bleiben…

***

Booth schloss die Tür und drehte sich langsam um. Agent Linton wählte die Musik aus und stellte sich dann erwartungsvoll neben die Anlage. Eine Hand stütze das Kinn, in der anderen hielt sie einen Notizblock und einen Stift. Booth sah kurz zu ihr und wandte sich dann Bones zu. Sie schien sich genauso unwohl zu fühlen wie er.

Ein leises Räuspern, dann trat er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände.

„Also los." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Bones schluckte, bevor sie Haltung annahm und versuchte den Takt zu finden. Steif begannen sie zu tanzen, doch die rechte Stimmung wollte einfach nicht aufkommen. Zu klinisch war der Raum, zu auffällig war Agent Linton, die die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen schien.

Nach dem halben Lied unterbrach Bones den Körperkontakt, hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das funktioniert so nicht."

Booth zog die Luft ein.

„Sie hat Recht." Er blickte zu Linton, die die Hände sinken ließ.

„Was stimmt nicht? Die Musik? Sollte sie ein wenig schneller sein? Oder langsamer?" Linton stoppte den CD-Player.

„Nein, es ist nicht die Musik, es ist…" er deutete wild in den Raum. „das hier."

Bones verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht sollten wir", sie räusperte sich, „in einen richtigen Club gehen. Das Ambiente wäre um einiges ansprechender und natürlicher."

Booth nickte. „Genau." Er wandte sich direkt an Agent Linton. „Ein Club." Er rieb die Hände aneinander. Dann zeigte er auf Linton. "Sie suchen den richtigen Club. Und dann…" er wandte sich wieder Bones zu. „Dann ….du weißt schon."

Bones rieb sich die Nase. „Das Ambiente stimmt einfach nicht."

„Genau, daran liegt es."

Agent Linton verließ ihre Position an der Wand und trat langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Wann hätten sie beide Zeit? Freitag?"

Booth sah Bones an. „Kannst du…" Bones stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Klar, wenn du…"

„Ja,…okay. Also dann bis Freitag."

„Okay." Bones strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, nickte Linton kurz zu, bevor sie den Blick zu Boden wandte und langsam den Raum verließ.

***

„Es war peinlich." Stieß Bones zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Angela saß mit amüsierter Miene auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber, stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und spielte mit der anderen mit dem Kugelschreiber.

„Peinlich?" sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ihr beide legt in einer Bar die wohl heißeste Tanzeinlage aufs Parkett, die dieser Cascos je gesehen hat und jetzt, wenn ihr alles ohne Druck wieder durchspielt, ist es peinlich?"

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Es war…so…steif. Als hätten wir Bast verschluckt."

„Bast? Das heißt Ast, Sweety." Korrigierte sie Angela, die die Hände sinken ließ. _Erst das heiße Tanzen und jetzt folgt die peinliche Berührtheit , na da schau an._

Bones kniff die Augen zusammen, wandte den Blick ab und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Mhm…so macht das wirklich mehr Sinn."

„Honey, du und Booth, ihr habt das bereits gemacht. Es ist nicht das erste Mal!" riss Angela sie aus ihrer Flucht in andere Gedanken. „Vielleicht braucht ihr einfach eine Anlaufphase ohne jemanden, der euer Verhalten analysiert."

Bones blickte wieder zu ihrer Freundin. „Aber wir waren bereits in einem abgeschiedenen Raum. Keine anderen Leute, außer Agent Linton. Außerdem hat es zuvor in den Club auch funktioniert und da waren sehr viele Menschen um uns herum."

Angela seufzte. Wie konnte sie auch erwarten, dass ihre Freundin den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl auf Anhieb verstehen würde.

„Der Einsatz war eine Stresssituation. Ihr konntet gar nicht anders, als ein Paar zu mimen. Zumal es dort keine Agentin Linton gab!"

„Du meinst, wir sollten ohne Agent Linton in den Club gehen?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Angelas Gesicht aus. „Genau das meine ich."


	7. Chapter 7

Laute Musik erfüllte den Raum. Die Tanzfläche war überfüllt mit Paaren, die sich rhythmisch zur Musik bewegten. Die meisten waren Hispanier, nur wenige Weiße tummelten sich unter den oft knapp bekleideten Männern und Frauen.

Eine von ihnen saß an der Bar und nippte an ihrem Cocktail. Bones trug zwar nicht das Kleid, das sie bei ihrem Undercovereinsatz getragen hatte, doch ihr heutiges Outfit versteckte keinen Zentimeter mehr ihrer Haut. Nachdem Angela sie auf die Idee gebracht hatte, bereits ohne Linton mit dem Training zu beginnen, hatte sie Booth eine Stunde früher in den Club bestellt. Angela hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit Bones nach Hause zu fahren und ihren Kleiderschrank nach passenden Outfits zu durchstöbern. Allerdings war sie bei den Kleidern der renommierten Wissenschaftlerin schnell an ihre Grenzen gestoßen, was ihre Vorstellungen eines heißen Outfits anging.

Bones konnte widersprechen wie sie wollte, bevor sie sich versah, stand sie mit ihrer besten Freundin in einer Boutique und fand sich in einer Umkleidekabine wieder. Angela hatte innerhalb einer halben Stunde etwas zusammengestellt, was Bones nie im Leben so kombiniert hätte. Sie trug kein Kleid, sondern einen schwarzen Rock, der für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu kurz war, aber laut Angela ihre Beine perfekt betonte. Dazu die schwarzen Stilettos, die gerade so hoch waren, dass sie noch tanzen konnte. Bones hatte um eine dunkelrote Bluse gekämpft, die Angela weiter aufgeknöpft hatte, als es Bones Absicht gewesen war. Darunter trug sie ein knappes Oberteil im gleichen Rotton, das mehr ihres Dekolletés enthüllte, als ihr lieb war.

Sie setzte immer wieder dazu an, die Bluse weiter zuzuknöpfen, doch als ihr Blick auf die noch knapper angezogenen Tanzpaare fiel, ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken. Erneut sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Booth müsste in wenigen Minuten hier sein, Linton allerdings erst in einer Stunde.

Bones beobachtete die Menschen um sie herum. An Orten wie diesen fühlte sie sich einerseits ein wenig unwohl, weil sie spürte, dass sie nicht wirklich dem Standardtyp Frau entsprach, andererseits wollte sie sich auch gar nicht an die anderen anpassen. Das käme einem Identitätsverlust gleich, dachte sie und sah zugleich an sich herunter. Wieder spielte ihre Hand mit dem oberen Knopf der Bluse, als sich die Tür öffnete und Booth eintrat.

Schnell musterte Bones ihn. Er trug fast das gleiche wie den ganzen Tag über. Nur die Anzughose hatte er gegen eine lockere Hose getauscht und das Jackett zu Hause gelassen. Die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet und Bones erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich offensichtlich die Brust enthaaren musste.

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er sie entdeckte und kurz die Hand hob. Sie grüßte zurück und sah ihm zu, wie er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

„Wartest du schon lange?" er setzte sich neben sie und deutete auf den Drink vor ihr.

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Minuten, nicht lange."

„Und dann sitzt du noch allein hier? Was hast du mit den Verehrern gemacht?" Booth zog neckisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Bones setzte zu einer Antwort an, als der Barkeeper zu ihnen kam.

„Scotch.", bestellte er knapp und wandte sich wieder Bones zu.

„Wann kommt Linton?"

Bones zuckte gespielt ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, sie wollte eigentlich schon hier sein."

„Mhm." Der Barkeeper stellte das Glas vor ihm ab. Booth nahm einen Schluck und stellte das Glas mit einem „Klack" zurück. „Also, was machen wir, während wir warten?"

Beide begannen gleichzeitig zu grinsen.

Es war wieder wie beim ersten Mal. Sie hörten die Musik kaum noch, nahmen sie nicht bewusst wahr und doch bewegten sie sich in perfektem Einklang. Von den anderen Gästen des Clubs nahm wohl niemand an, dass die beiden laut eigener Aussage nur Kollegen und Freunde waren. Gute Freunde zwar, jedoch nicht so gut.

Booths Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinunter. Eng presste Bones sich an ihn, die Arme schlang sie um seinen Hals. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass es ihr Partner war, von dem sie sich über die Tanzfläche wirbeln ließ. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, konnte Linton so spät kommen wie sie wollte. Vermissen würde sie hier niemand.

Ein wenig widerwillig gestand sie sich ein, dass Angela Recht gehabt hat. Die Idee Booth früher in den Club zu bestellen, hätte nicht besser sein können und auch wenn sie mit der Kleiderwahl ihrer Freundin erst nicht glücklich gewesen war, sprach Booths Verhalten Bände.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich daran lag, wie sie sich kleidete oder in welchem Zusammenhang sie sich trafen. Der Anlass ihres Treffens war zwar beruflich, aber so distanziert wie tagsüber im Labor oder an Tatorten gab Booth sich kein bisschen.

Während der Sänger der Band ein neues Lied anstimmte, ließ Booth seinen Blick kurz durch die Bar schweifen. Beinahe erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Agent Linton immer noch auf sich warten ließ. Er wandte sich wieder Bones zu, erwiderte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Taille. Auch er spürte wieder das geheimnisvolle Knistern.

Booth konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich diese Stimmung sonst nie so richtig aufbaute. Selbst wenn er mit Bones allein im Diner war oder sie wieder bei ihr in der Wohnung saßen und chinesisches Essen aßen, fühlte er sich zwar mit ihr verbunden, aber dieses Gefühl war nie so stark gewesen wie in den letzten Tagen. Und auch dann nur wenn sie beide tanzten.

Sweets hätte sicher eine Theorie dazu. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an Sweets. Booth wollte an alles denken, aber nicht an Sweets. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Das nächste Lied war wieder langsamer. Bones lehnte sich an ihn und ließ den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken. Booth umarmte sie fester und ohne darüber nachzudenken, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bones erstarrte kurz. Dann drehte sie ihm das Gesicht zu.

Anspannung stieg in ihm auf, als ihm brennend heiß klar wurde, was er eben getan hatte. Erleichtert lächelte er, als er das freudige Glitzern in Bones' Augen sah.

„Wofür war das denn?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Muss alles einen Grund haben?"

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich…"

Booth ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern unterbrach sie, indem er sich zu ihr nach vorn beugte und seine Lippen auf die ihren legte. Diesmal erstarrte sie nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss. Erst als sie von anderen Tänzern angerempelt wurden, merkten sie, dass die Musik wieder schneller geworden war.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, unschlüssig was sie nun sagen oder tun sollten. Booth räusperte sich.

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben…" er lockerte die Umarmung ein wenig.

Bones nickte, presste die Lippen aufeinander, ließ allerdings ihre Hände genau da wo sie waren.

Booth sah ihr in die Augen, suchte nach einer Reaktion oder gar einer möglichen Ablehnung. Erst als sie fast vor ihnen stand, entdeckte er Agent Linton, die in einem Kleid, das nicht einmal ansatzweise an Bones Aussehen heranreichte, auf sie beide zu kam.

Bones wandte den Kopf, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Missbilligend schluckte sie und nahm die Arme herunter.

*~*

Angela beobachtete amüsiert, wie Linton regelrecht rot anlief. Wenn Brennan davon ausgegangen war, dass Angela zurzeit zu Hause war und ihr morgen über diesen Abend Löcher in den Bauch fragen würde, lag sie falsch. Kaum war Brennan zu dem Club aufgebrochen, hatte sich auch Ange auf den Weg gemacht und war nur wenige Minuten später angekommen. Seitdem stand sie auf der anderen Seite und beobachtete jede Bewegung, jede Geste der beiden.

Als Bones und Booth angefangen hatten zu tanzen, hatte es der sonst so redelustigen Angela die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatte sich das ganze schon aus Brennans Erzählung als mehr als heiß ausgemalt, aber es live zu sehen übertraf ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen. Die Leute um sie herum warfen ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, als sie beim Anblick des Kusses der beiden kurz aufquietschte wie ein Teenie. Sie verfluchte Linton, als diese zur Tür hereinkam, sich kurz umsah und inne hielt, als sie ihre „Beobachtungspersonen" eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche vorfand. Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte über Angelas Gesicht.

Belustigt sah sie der Szene zu, die sich nun abspielte. Linton deutete auf ihre Armbanduhr und sagte etwas, Bones sah ein wenig betreten zu Boden, als wäre sie von ihren Eltern beim Knutschen mit einem Jungen erwischt worden, während Booth seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte ließ und keinerlei Anstalten machte etwas daran zu ändern. Ein wenig genervt von Lintons Auftritt antwortete er ihr etwas und deutete auf die Bar. Linton drehte sich daraufhin auf dem Absatz um und marschierte auf die Theke zu. Booth und Bones folgten ihr langsam, nachdem Booth sie noch einmal kurz zur Seite gezogen und ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss gegeben hatte.

Angelas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ein Lateinamerikaner, auf den Angela sonst bestimmt ein Auge geworfen hätte, sprach sie an und lenkte sie ab.

„Sorry, aber du bist leider keine Frau.", wimmelte sie ihn ab. Manchmal war es wirklich praktisch bisexuell zu sein… Für einen Moment entglitten dem Mann die Gesichtszüge, dann hob er entschuldigend die Hand, lächelte und ging davon.

Als Angela ihren Blick endlich wieder der Bar zuwenden konnte, fluchte sie, denn sie konnte weder Bones noch Booth sehen. Sie suchte den Club ab, ein wenig panisch drehte sie sich um und überprüfte, ob sie sich nicht einen Tisch hinter ihr gesucht hatten. Würde Bones sie hier sehen, wäre der Teufel los. Sie hatten zwar nicht direkt abgesprochen, dass Angela nicht kommen würde, aber Angela kannte ihre Freundin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn sie ihr nachstahl.

Als sich die Beleuchtung des Clubs ein wenig änderte, entdeckte sie Bones und Booth auf der Empore. Booth stand ihr gegenüber, sie lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer. _Aber wo war Linton? _

Angela ließ beinahe ihr Glas fallen, als ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in die steinharten Augen von Agent Linton.

„Darf ich fragen weshalb Sie mich beobachten?"

„Ähm…", Angela stellte langsam das Glas auf dem Tisch neben sich ab, überlegte fieberhaft nach einer guten Ausrede. „Sie? Wieso denken Sie, dass ich Sie beobachte?"

Linton trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, stemmte den linken Arm in die Hüfte und nahm die typische Haltung eines Polizisten ein, der genau wusste, wann er angelogen wurde.

„Hören Sie auf, mich auf den Arm nehmen zu wollen. Ich bin vom FBI, ich weiß sehr wohl wann ich beobachtet werde."

Angela hob abwehrend die Hände und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Hören Sie, ich habe nicht Ihnen zugesehen, sondern einer Freundin, die mit jemandem getanzt hat. Es tut mir Leid, wenn Sie da etwas falsch aufgefasst haben"

Linton schürzte die Lippen.

„Handelt es ich bei ihrer FREUNDIN", sie spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, „zufällig um Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Angela schluckte. Das war Antwort genug für Linton.

„Mhm… so langsam wird mir klar, was das hier soll. Passen Sie auf, wo Sie sich einmischen.", drohte sie ihr, dann ließ Linton Angela einfach stehen.

Angela hatte schon früh gelernt, sich nicht von allem einschüchtern zu lassen und sich durchzusetzen, aber Linton machte wahrlich nicht den Eindruck, dass mit ihr zu spaßen war. Jeder, der ein wenig von Körpersprache verstand, konnte erkennen wie Linton wütend die Treppe zur Empore hochging und sich oben gleich nach Bones und Booth umsah, als hätten die beiden in der Zeit verschwinden können. Bones stand immer noch mit dem Rücken an dem Geländer und schien Angela nicht gesehen zu haben.

Das Risiko, doch noch von ihr entdeckt zu werden, wenn Linton ihr nicht schon von ihrer Anwesenheit berichtete, war Angela zu groß. Sie trank den letzten Schluck ihres Drinks und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Ausgang, ohne noch einmal nach oben zu sehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela kaute an ihrem Daumennagel. Unruhig lief sie vor Bones Schreibtisch hin und her, während jene sich immer noch auf die Fotos auf ihrem Computerbildschirm konzentrierte. Dass Angela in ihrem Büro auf und ab schritt, als hätte sie eine mündliche Prüfung vor sich, entging ihr zwar nicht, doch sie wollte abwarten, bis sie bereit war zu sagen, was ihr auf der Seele lag.

Bones blickte auf, als Angela die Arme fallen ließ und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Okay, diese Linton? Total verrückt. Sie ist wirklich gruselig."

Bones Mimik zeigte eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Stirnrunzeln.

„Agent Linton?" sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wann hast du sie überhaupt kennengelernt?"

Angela ließ sich seufzend in den Stuhl vor Brennans Schreibtisch fallen.

„Oh, lass mich bloß nicht davon anfangen." Versuchte sie um eine Erklärung herumzukommen, erkannte aber an Brennans Blick, dass ihr das nicht so leicht gelingen würde.

„Okay, ich war gestern in dem Club. Und sie hat mich erwischt."

Bones setzte sich aufrechter hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Erwischt? Hast du uns ausspioniert?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Angela räusperte sich und lehnte sich nach vorne. Die Tür zu Brennans Büro stand wie so oft offen und sie hatte keine Lust das ganze Jeffersonian darüber zu informieren, was sie gestern Abend zu sehen bekommen hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war einfach neugierig und wollte nicht warten, bis du mir am nächsten Tag die zensierte Version erzählst. Was du übrigens getan hast." Ihre Stimme ging von reumütig zu vorwurfsvoll über. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich mir das nicht live ansehen will, was Booth und du in einem Salsa Club anstellen!"

Bones legte den Kopf schief. Ein Zeichen, welches Angela als Verständnis auffasste.

„Und ich muss sagen,…wow, …was ihr beide da macht. Wo hast du das gelernt? Ich meine hier bist du immer so zugeknöpft, dass man dir kaum zutraut, dass du dich so bewegen kannst", redete Angela weiter, die vor Erleichterung, dass Bones ihr wohl nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen würde, den Redeschwall nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Bones öffnete den Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, ließ es dann aber doch. Sie versuchte sich an alle Einzelheiten zu erinnern, die sie Angela gegenüber ausgelassen, die diese aber durchaus zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Aber diese Linton. Ehrlich, die Frau tickt nicht mehr richtig." Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber von Brennans Schreibtisch und begann damit zu klicken wenn sie nicht redete.

„Wieso? Was meinst du überhaupt mit _sie hat dich erwischt_?"

Angela holte tief Luft. „Ich stand unten neben der Tanzfläche. Ich habe euch beobachtet, beim Tanzen zugesehen und …rhmm…du weißt schon was." Sie machte eine schüttelnde Handbewegung, um das Thema quasi wegzuwischen, während Bones spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Als mich ein Typ angesprochen hat, hatte ich euch kurz aus den Augen verloren und plötzlich stand Agent Linton vor mir. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert, dass ich da war." Angela klickte einmal mit dem Kugelschreiber. „Ich glaube sie hat mir gedroht." Der nervöse und aufgekratzte Klang ihrer Stimme war verschwunden.

Bones lehnte sich nach vorne und stütze die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Gedroht? Wie? Mit was?"

Angela atmete wieder tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Sie meinte, ich solle mich raushalten. Ihr nicht dazwischenfunken."

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Dazwischenfunken? Bei was? Das Training ist doch nicht gefährdet, weil du im Raum bist."

Angela schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unverständnis. Es war über die Jahre besser geworden, aber manche Anspielungen verstand Brennan immer noch nicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre Arbeit gemeint hat."

Bones sah sie für einen Moment verwirrt an, nur um dann selbst tief Luft zu holen.

„Sie steht auf Booth?"

Angela nickte nur. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt, saß vollkommen angespannt da, bis Bones endlich selbst das aussprach, was sie ihr die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen.

Bones ließ sich wieder zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen. „Na ja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das überrascht." Angela wurde hellhörig. „Wer trägt schon so knappe Outfits bei der Arbeit ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben."

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?" Angela konnte nicht glauben, wie locker ihre Freundin das zu nehmen schien.

Bones zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zur Decke. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Was machst du jetzt?" fragte Angela und legte den Kugelschreiber zurück auf Brennans Schreibtisch.

~*~

Der Mann packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie aus dem LKW. Eine nach der anderen war aus dem mittlerweile fast schon sicher erscheinenden Innenraum des Containers gezerrt worden. Wohin konnte sie nicht sehen. Sarah hatte die Augen zusammenkneifen müssen, so sehr blendete sie das Tageslicht, als die Türen aufgerissen wurden. Die Fahrt hatte noch Stunden gedauert, wenn nicht sogar Tage. Im Dunkeln hatte sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die anderen Frauen waren entweder zu verstört und verängstigt oder konnten kein Englisch, denn keine von ihnen hatte ihr geantwortet. Immer wieder hatte sie gefragt ob jemand wusste, wohin sie gebracht wurden, wer diese Männer waren, woher die anderen kamen. Doch die Antwort blieb aus. Hin und wieder wimmerte eine Frau, neben ihr murmelte jemand etwas in Spanisch vor sich hin. Der Stimme nach musste es noch ein junges Mädchen sein. Sarah verfluchte sich dafür in der High School kein Spanisch belegt zu haben.

Der Mann war verschwitzt und roch nach Rauch. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, sich seinem Griff zu entziehen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Zu geschwächt war sie von dem Transport. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mal daran, wann sie zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte. Sie schlug um sich, doch für den Mann war es keine große Schwierigkeit sie trotz aller Gegenwehr zu einer Treppe zu führen. Sarah erkannte eine kleine Gasse, Müllcontainer standen auf der Straße, doch kein Auto fuhr vorbei. Die Treppe führte nach unten, wo es nicht viel heller als im LKW zu sein schien. Ihre Augen brannten und die Hitze schlug ihr entgegen wie eine Wand. Sie holte noch einmal aus, soweit es ging, doch der Mann zuckte unter ihrem Schlag auf die Brust nicht mal zusammen sondern warf sie fast die Treppe hinunter. Sie stolperte über den unregelmäßigen Betonboden. Pfützen aus Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten säumten den Weg zu einer massiven Metalltür. Ein anderer mexikanisch aussehender Mann stand davor und öffnete sie. Sarah wurde in den kleinen dunklen Raum dahinter gezerrt. Sie konnte schwach die Umrisse von einer anderen Frau erkennen, die auf dem Boden lag, sich sonst aber nicht weiter bewegte. Der Mann stieß sie gegen die Wand, so dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Bevor sie sich umdrehen und zum Ausgang rennen konnte, war er schon wieder aus der Tür getreten. Quietschend schloss sich die Verriegelung.

~*~

Linton hielt das Foto immer noch in der Hand als Booth sein Büro betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Linton."

Agent Linton sah langsam auf. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kostüm, das für ihre Verhältnisse erstaunlich verschlossen wirkte. Ihr Make-up war allerdings so auffällig wie immer. Booth steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah sie abwartend an. Die Tatsache, dass er vor seinem eigenen Schreibtisch stand und auf Agent Linton heruntersah, die auf seinem Stuhl saß und einen seiner Bilderrahmen in der Hand hielt, verdarb seine Laune schon am frühen Morgen.

„Guten Morgen Agent Booth", antwortete sie mit beinahe honigsüßer Stimme, „haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Booth hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er kannte seine Kollegin inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass diese Frage nicht aus reinem Interesse an seinem Wohlergehen entsprungen war.

„Ja, und selbst?" antwortete er, nicht ohne abschätzig zu beobachten, wie sie den Bilderrahmen wieder an seinen Platz neben den Bildschirm stellte.

„Mhm…könnte besser sein." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück als würde der Raum ihr gehören. „Da die Übung gestern aufgrund eines Missverständnisses schief gelaufen ist, würde ich vorschlagen wir arbeiten ohne Dr. Brennan weiter."

Booth schluckte. Er hatte alles erwartet und nach ihrem Aufritt gestern wusste er sehr gut, dass Agent Linton Bones nicht gerade als beste Freundin betrachtete. Aber wie sie sich an diesem Morgen aufführte toppte dann doch seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Ohne Dr. Brennan? Darf ich fragen aus welchem Grund?" Immerhin war sie es am Anfang gewesen, die Bones unbedingt dabei haben wollte. Booth wusste noch nicht so recht ob er diese Wandlung gutheißen sollte.

Agent Linton setzte sich aufrecht hin und legte eine Hand auf die Tischplatte, auf die sie fortwährend mit dem Zeigefinger einklopfte, als hätte sie zu viel Energie und wüsste nicht, wie sie sie sonst loswerden sollte.

„Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr ist nicht weiter erforderlich. Um genau zu sein hatte ich letzten Abend ausreichend Möglichkeit ihr Verhalten zu studieren, so dass weitere Beobachtungen meinerseits nicht vonnöten sein werden."

Booths Blick hing an ihrem Finger. Auch wenn Lintons Stimme ruhig und fest klang, ja fast schon zu energisch, ihr Verhalten sagte genau das Gegenteil aus. Er presste die Lippen kurz aufeinander.

„Wie Sie wünschen."

„Wenn Sie es einräumen können, würde ich heute Mittag unseren Einsatz kurz durchgehen. Die Unterlagen mit unseren Decknamen und unserem Hintergrund wurden heute Morgen ausgegeben."

Booth ging um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante.  
„Ich dachte so an 13 Uhr im Besprechungsraum."

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm, da habe ich eigentlich schon etwas vor."

Ihr Zeigefinger stoppte in ihrer Bewegung. „Bitte? Und was?"

„Ich gehe mit Dr. Brennan essen. Wir beide können uns ja danach, so gegen 14 Uhr treffen und die Akte durchgehen." Er sprach ruhig und wusste genau, dass er gerade einen Drahtseilakt vollführte.

„Wie sie meinen", erwiderte sie bissig, stand auf und strich ihren Anzug glatt.

Booth sah ihr hinterher, wie sie schnellen Schrittes sein Büro verließ. Der Befehlston von Agent Linton behagte ihm so gar nicht. Ihr gesamter Auftritt an diesem Morgen hinterließ bei ihm ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schaltete den Computer an. Als er auf den Startbildschirm von Windows wartete, fiel sein Blick auf den Bilderrahmen, den Linton in der Hand gehalten hatte. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich zu sehen, dass es nicht das Foto von Parker war, welches ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Es war ein Foto von ihm und Bones auf der letzten Gala des Jeffersonian gewesen. Er strich kurz mit dem Finger über das Foto und verwischte einen Fingerabdruck, denn Linton hinterlassen hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Das Diner war um die Mittagszeit gut gefüllt. Im Minutentakt erklang die kleine Glocke über der Tür und kündigte neue Gäste an. Das Klappern von Geschirr und das Murmeln der Gespräche anderer Leute erfüllte den Raum.

Booth hatte Bones vor einer halben Stunde im Labor abgeholt, doch wie immer hatte es ewig gedauert, bis sie sich von ihrer Arbeit hatte loseisen können. Bis er sie endlich aus ihrem Büro heraus führte, hatte sich ihnen schon Hodgins angeschlossen. Genau das, was Booth jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte vorgehabt Bones die Neuigkeiten beim Mittagessen in Ruhe beizubringen, doch mit Hodgins am Tisch war es mit seiner Hoffnung auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen vorbei.

Sie saßen an einem Tisch am Fenster, Bones und Booth nebeneinander, Hodgins ihnen gegenüber.

„In Brasilien wurde diese neue Käferart entdeckt, die sich von den Maden der Calliphoridae ernährt", Hodgins war gar nicht mehr zu bremsen, „das entomologisch Schwierige daran ist den Todeszeitpunkt der Leiche zu bestimmen, wenn unsere Hinweise quasi weg gefressen werden!"

Bones hörte ihm interessiert zu und nickte zuweilen. „Das wäre eine neue Herausforderung. Quasi 44 im Labor." Sie lächelte begeistert.

Booth zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Die Serie heißt 24, Bones."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „ Ich dachte gleich dass das mehr Sinn machen würde."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur gut, dass wir keine Leiche aus Brasilien bekommen. Könnten wir jetzt bestellen?"

Hodgins räusperte sich und griff nach der Karte. Bones nahm die Speisekarte, die Booth ihr entgegen hielt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Du bist gereizt", stellte sie fest.

„Ich bin nicht gereizt." Er klappte die Karte auf und tat, als würde er sie aufmerksam lesen. Nach einer halben Minute legte er sie wieder auf den Tisch und wandte Bones den Kopf zu. „Nur gestresst, das ist alles. Und ich muss dir nachher was sagen", raunte er ihr zu.

„Du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken Urlaub zu nehmen", erwiderte sie ohne von der Essenauswahl aufzusehen.

„Was? Wieso?"

Sie klappte die Karte zu und steckte sie zurück in den Halter. „Eine dauerhafte Belastung durch Stress wirkt sich auf den gesamten Organismus aus. Herzversagen, Schlaganfälle…die Risiken für solche Leiden werden durch die vermehrte Ausschüttung von Katecholamine, Adrenalin, Noradrenalin und Dopamin in die Höhe getrieben." Sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, der ihre belehrende Stimme noch ergänzte.

Booth setzte gerade zu einer genervten Antwort an, als sich die Bedienung vor ihrem Tisch aufbaute.

„Was darf's denn sein?"

„Das Steak", bestellte Booth, „und Kaffee für alle."

Bones lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite. „Bist du sicher, dass du Kaffee trinken willst?"

Er nickte der Bedienung zu. „Kaffee."

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander und bestellte ihren Salat, ohne die Kellnerin wirklich anzusehen.

„Den Burger." Bestellte Hodgins. Mit schwingendem Pferdeschwanz lief die Kellnerin in Richtung Küche und ließ sie wieder allein.

Booth lehnte sich zurück und holte tief Luft. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Hodgins wieder das Wort ergriff.

„So, was gibt es Neues zum Cascos Fall?" fragte er neugierig.

Booth hob die Augenbrauen und warf Bones einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?"

Bones hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. „Ich musste Cam einen Grund angeben, weshalb ich im Labor mehrere Male verschwunden bin", rechtfertigte sie sich, „Hodgins stand daneben und hat es mitgehört." Sie deutete mit der Hand auf ihn, ihre Stimme kam einem Seufzen gleich.

Booth drehte langsam den Kopf von Bones zu Hodgins, der ihn nur neugierig angrinste.

Die Kellnerin kam mit dem Kaffee, stellte eine Kanne in die Mitte des Tisches und die Tassen vor jedem ab. Booth atmete die ganze Zeit tief durch. Hodgins konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen wurde.

„Also?" hakte Hodgins nach, als sie wieder unter sich waren. Booth lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte beide Unterarme auf den Tisch und sah Hodgins in die Augen.

„Das ist ein Fall höchster Sicherheit. Du dürftest davon von vorneherein nichts wissen."

Das Grinsen auf Hodgins Gesicht verschwand. Selbst Bones überkam ein kurzes Frösteln, so eiskalt sprach Booth die Worte aus. Hodgins setzte sich aufrecht hin, wich fast nach hinten aus. Er räusperte sich, als Booth wieder von ihm abließ. Booth bemerkte Bones leicht schockierten Blick, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Wenn es um die Geheimhaltung der Einzelheiten ging, verstand er keinen Spaß. Egal, wie es zustande gekommen war, dass Hodgins davon wusste. Er ahnte, dass sie ihre Undercovereinsätze mit Angela besprach, doch er fühlte sich im Recht eine gewisse Diskretion was den Fall selbst betraf, zu verlangen.

Die Bedienung stellte die Teller vor ihnen ab.  
„Bones, ich muss dir noch was sagen."

Sie kreuzte die Arme und stützte sich auf den Tisch. Booth haderte kurz mit sich. Sollte er es langsam andeuten und erklären oder einfach direkt zur Sprache bringen, was er ihr sagen musste? Wie ein Pflaster, das man schnell abreißt?

Er räusperte sich, legte das Besteck auf die Seite und wich dabei Bones' bohrendem Blick aus. Bevor er etwas sagte, wischte er sich mit der Serviette über den Mund, zögerte so den Moment weiter hinaus.

„Agent Linton hat ein Meeting für heute angesagt. Eine Trainingsstunde."

„Sollte ich bei der Besprechung nicht dabei sein?" fragte Bones und klaute eine Pommes von Booths Teller.

„Agent Linton möchte dich von der weiteren Arbeit an dem Fall ausschließen." Booth sprach ruhig, wandte ihr den Kopf zu, als würde Hodgins nicht mit ihnen am Tisch sitzen. Bones kaute gemächlich und schluckte.

„Wieso nicht?" Unsicherheit und eine Spur von Verletztheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Hodgins sah betreten zum Fenster. Dies kam nun selbst ihm wie etwas vor, was die beiden besser unter sich besprechen sollten.

Booth stützte den Unterarm auf den Tisch und beugte sich in ihre Richtung.

„Agent Linton hat das Gefühl unsere Zusammenarbeit", er deutete auf sie beide, „ würde die Arbeit an dem Fall behindern", raunte er ihr zu.

Bones holte empört Luft. „Das ist völlig aus der Luft gegriffen! Wir haben nur getan, was von uns verlangt wurde. Wir haben Cascos Aufmerksamkeit erregt, Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und jetzt soll die ganze Arbeit für nichts gewesen sein?"

Booth setzte zu einer Antwort an, wollte sie beruhigen, doch als er die Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte, schüttelte sie sie ab.

„Erst soll ich unbedingt mitarbeiten und mir die Zeit dafür nehmen und jetzt, wo ich alle anderen Projekte abgelehnt habe, werde ich plötzlich ausgeschlossen?"

„Bones, ich kann daran nichts ändern. Linton sitzt am längeren Hebel", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie wütend war, ihren Ärger aber nicht zeigen wollte.

Hodgins trank einen Schluck Kaffee, unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Bones und Booth sahen kurz auf, er rutschte zurück auf seine Seite und griff wieder nach dem Besteck. Sie stocherte lustlos auf ihrem Teller. Der Appetit war ihr mehr als vergangen.

~*~

Booth hetzte durch den Flur. Das Mittagessen mit Bones war alles andere als so verlaufen, wie er sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es nicht leicht nehmen und Protest einlegen würde, vor allem nachdem auch Booth selbst sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass sie mitarbeitete. Er fluchte und hämmerte auf den Fahrstuhlschalter ein. Es war 10 Minuten nach 2 Uhr. Linton würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, so gut konnte er sie inzwischen einschätzen. Nach dem Essen hatte er Bones und Hodgins zurück ins Jeffersonian gebracht und sie noch einen Moment zurückgehalten, als Hodgins regelrecht die Flucht in Richtung Labor ergriff.

Bones war sauer, das spürte er. Sie wollte in ihr Büro gehen, sich lediglich mit einem schnell „Tschüss" verabschieden, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich ausgegrenzt fühlte, auch wenn Linton im Grunde genau das tat.

„Soll ich heute Abend was zu essen vorbeibringen?" stellte er als Friedensangebot und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Sie standen mitten im Flur, Labormitarbeiter, die aus der Mittagspause wieder kamen, liefen an ihnen vorbei. Bones kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein", sagte sie langsam, als müsse sie noch überlegen, was sie als nächste sagen sollte, „ ich denke ich werde diesen Abend arbeiten. Der Verlag wartet auf das nächste Buch und ich habe auch noch einige Anfragen von Studenten auf dem Tisch."

Booth griff nach ihrem Arm, als sie sich wegdrehte und gehen wollte.  
„Bones, mach das nicht." Nun war er es, der verletzt klang.

„Was? Arbeiten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Dich abschotten. Wenn du wirklich arbeiten musst, ich kann auch später noch vorbeikommen."

Sie zog ihre Jacke enger um sich und leckte sich über die Unterlippe.

„Heute besser nicht. Ich…ich bin ziemlich fertig und will eigentlich nicht mehr allzu lange wach bleiben, wenn ich nach Hause komme." Sie sprach leise, sah ihm nicht direkt in die Augen, wodurch Booth kein bisschen beruhigt wurde.

Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken und sie gehen zu lassen, als sie sich wieder umdrehte.

Etwa 10 Minuten später stand er hier und trippelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, als er auf den Aufzug wartete. Der Tag konnte kaum noch schlimmer werden.

Linton stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür seines Büros, welches Booth abgeschlossen hatte, als er gegangen war. Auf eine Wiederholung ihres Auftrittes heute Morgen war er genauso erpicht wie auf einen Zahnarztbesuch. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie sonst noch alles in seinem Büro angestellt und wo sie herumgeschnüffelt hätte. Eigentlich war das ein Fall für den Betriebsrat, etwas worüber er sich beschweren konnte und auch sollte, auch wenn sie zumindest bei diesem Fall ihm als Partner zugeteilt worden war. Sie trug das gleiche wie am Morgen, klopfte mit ihren Stöckelschuhen auf den Boden und zeigte dadurch mehr als deutliche ihren Missmut über seine Verspätung.

„Sie sind spät dran", sagte sie mit fester, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Stimme. Booth fühlte sich kurzzeitig an seine Grundschullehrerin erinnert, die ihn auch ständig ermahnt hatte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er kurzbündig und fummelte mit dem Schüssel am Schloss herum. Diese Frau trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Früher war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, sein Büro abschließen zu müssen. Allein schon weil ihm so niemand etwas auf den Schreibtisch legen konnte, falls es neue Informationen zu einem Fall gab.

Er öffnete die Tür und Linton quetschte sich an ihm vorbei. Booth hatte seinen Schreibtisch noch nicht erreicht, als sie schon ihren Redeschwall begann, als müsse sie Informationen so schnell wie möglich loswerden, um nicht irgendein Detail zu vergessen. Und so sehr er sich gegen eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihr sträubte, das was sie zu sagen hatte, war alles andere als unwichtig.

~*~

Bones warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden, hängte ihre Jacke achtlos auf den Haken und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. Sie schloss für eine Minute die Augen und achtete gar nicht auf das, was sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch befand. Sie legte den Arm auf die Stirn, lehnte sich nach hinten und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sich auf die Couch zu legen. Als sie kurz die Augen öffnete, entdeckte sie den braunen Din A 4 Umschlag auf ihrer Tastatur. Während der Mittagspause wurde die Post in die Büros gebracht. Meist erhielt sie auf diesem Wege nur Studentenanfragen, alles andere lief intern über Cam. Aus diesem Grund rechnete sie nicht mit einer großen Überraschung und öffnete den Umschlag, ohne auf den Absender zu achten.

Etwa fünf Fotos fielen aus dem Umschlag. Allesamt schwarz-weiß Aufnahmen von etwas, was wie ein Kellerverlies aussah. Kahle Wände, schmale Gitterfenster und auf dem Boden war eine kleine Pfütze zu sehen. Da die Fotos keine Farben zeigten, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es Wasser, Blut oder eine andere Flüssigkeit war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, suchte in dem Umschlag nach einem Zettel oder einem anderen Hinweis, der ihr sagte, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte. Erst dann suchte sie nach dem Absender auf dem Umschlag, doch das entsprechende Feld war leer. Eines nach dem anderen drehte sie die Bilder um und besah sich die Rückseite. Doch auf keinem stand etwas, nicht einmal ein Datum oder der Name des Fotolabors, das die Aufnahmen entwickelt hatte. Selbst das Fotolabor des FBI druckte einen Stempel auf die Rückseiten.

Bones überprüfte ihre Emails, für den Fall, dass jemand sie über diesen Weg kontaktiert und den Zusammenhang der Fotos geschildert hatte, doch nichts. Bis auf die üblichen Nachrichten von Praktikanten und Laborergebnissen war nichts in ihrem Postfach. Nicht mal eine Benachrichtigung von Cam.

Sie schob die Fotos zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn oben in eines ihrer Ablagefächer. Im Moment lag dringendere Arbeit auf ihrem Tisch, als Nachforschungen zu Fotos, auf denen nicht mal Leichen geschweige denn Knochen zu sehen waren.

Sie widmete sich wieder den Emails, doch nach wenigen Minuten unterbrach ein Klopfen ihre Gedanken. Cam stand in der Tür, in einem grauen Kostüm, die Haare waren wie immer in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„Dr. Brennan, wir bekommen in ein paar Minuten einen neuen Fall. Ich hätte gerne, dass sie sich das ansehen."

Bones nickte. „Okay, ich bearbeite nur schnell meine Korrespondenz und komme dann zu Ihnen."

Cam holte kurz Luft. „Ich denke, Sie werden nicht so lange warten wollen."

Bevor Bones weiter nachhaken konnte, verließ Cam ihr Büro und lief in Richtung Plattform. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war nicht bekannt, das heute etwas Dringliches anstand, auch wenn sie Booth gegenüber andere Projekte erwähnt hatte, gab es eigentlich nichts, um dass sie sich zur Zeit sofort zu kümmern hatte.

Sie beantwortete noch eine Anfrage, dann stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Laborkittel. Die Tür zum Labor öffnete sich gerade, als sie sich den Kittel anzog und die Treppe hinunterstieg. Zwei Mitarbeiter schoben die Überreste auf einer Trage in Richtung Arbeitsbereich. Schon im Vorbeigehen warf Bones einen Blick auf die Knochen.

Cam, Angela und Hodgins standen bereits auf der Empore und schienen regelrecht auf die neue „Lieferung" zu warten. Bones Verwunderung wuchs. Normalerweise wurden sie nicht alle ins Labor bestellt, nur weil eine neue Leiche herein kam. So etwas passiert mehrmals täglich. Doch nur, wenn etwas Besonderes vorlag, oder die Vermutung, dass der neue Fund mit einer laufenden Ermittlung zusammenhängt, wurde die Priorität der Überreste hochgestuft.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie und trat zu den anderen. Cam stellte sich an die Kopfseite der Trage, Hodgins und Angela standen rechts davon, Bones auf der anderen Seite. Die Mitarbeiter rasteten die Bremsen der Trage ein, hielten Cam ein Klemmbrett entgegen und warteten bis sie unterschrieb, um sich dann wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.

Cam wandte sich zu Bones. „Das FBI hat den Verdacht, dass dies ein weiteres Opfer im Fall Cascos ist."

Bones Blick schoss zu Hodgins und Angela, die bisher offiziell nichts von dem Fall wissen durften, was Cam nicht entging.

„Die Sicherheitsstufe von Angela und Hodgins wurde hierfür heraufgestuft, die anderen Laborassistenten werden weiterhin von dieser Untersuchung ausgeschlossen", erklärte sie.

Angela presste die Lippen zusammen, das schlechte Gewissen spiegelte sich regelrecht auf ihrem Gesicht wieder und sie suchte immer wieder Blickkontakt zu Bones. Hodgins wirkte fast schon energiegeladen und bereit sofort loszulegen.

Bones nickte. „Okay. Gut."

Cams Blick wanderte zu den Knochen auf der Trage. Das Fleisch war zum Großteil von den Knochen abgerissen worden und getrocknetes Blut färbte die freigelegten Knochen dunkel.

„Also, toben Sie sich aus. Das volle Programm. Die Identifikation hat oberste Priorität, die Todesursache ist momentan zweitrangig." Cam warf einen aufmunternden Blick in die Runde. Hodgins holte ein Tablett mit Probebehältern, Pinzetten und anderen Instrumenten heran, Bones beugte sich nach vorne, um sich die Knochen das erste Mal anzusehen. Genau untersuchen konnte sie sie jedoch erst, wenn das restliche Gewebe entfernt war. Cam selbst nahm bereits Proben, während Angela Aufnahmen des Schädels machte, um ein Profil erstellen und durch die Datenbank laufen lassen zu können.

Über all der Arbeit verschwendete Bones keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an den Umschlag auf ihrem Schreibtisch.


	10. Chapter 10

Die meiste Zeit des Tages war es in dem Verlies so dunkel, dass sie nicht mal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen sah. Doch je schlechter sie sehen konnte, desto schärfer wurden ihre anderen Sinne. Zumindest erschien es ihr so. Ein kontinuierliches Tropfen, wie von einem Wasserhahn, war in ihren Ohren zu einem unbarmherzigen Trommeln geworden, welches ihr den letzten Nerv raubte. Sie hatte sich quer durch den ganzen Raum getastet. Die raue Oberfläche der Wände hatte ihr stellenweise die Hände aufgerissen. Jede Bewegung ihrer Finger tat weh, ihre Füße waren mittlerweile so kalt, dass sie sie beinahe nicht mehr spürte. Sarah erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, seit wann sie keine Schuhe mehr trug.

Knarrend schob jemand den Riegel zurück und öffnete quietschend die schwere Tür. Grelles Licht schien in den Raum und blendete Sarah, die auf dem Boden kauerte, die Beine umklammerte und zitterte. Ein Mann schritt auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm. Ihre Augen tränten beim Versuch etwas sehen zu können, doch sich zur Wehr zu setzen nützte nichts. Grob zerrte er sie aus dem Verlies und sprach dabei kein Wort. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Ein weiterer Tropfen traf auf den Boden.

~*~

Booth nahm langsam an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Linton setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm, schlug die Beine übereinander und warf Booth einen weiteren vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Also?" Booth versuchte nicht einmal den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Wo waren Sie?" sagte sie statt einer Antwort. Als sie beide das Büro betreten hatten, hatte Linton begonnen zu reden wie ein Reporter, der für einen ausführlichen Bericht nur 3 Minuten Zeit hatte. Doch nun stellte sie sich quer und machte auf stur.

„Essen", erwiderte er nicht weniger bockig.

„Mit wem?"

Booth kniff die Augen zusammen und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich? Ein Protokoll meines Tagesablaufs? Eine Liste meiner Kontakte?"

Linton holte Luft und verschränkte die Arme.

„Agent Booth. Im Rahmen unserer Zusammenarbeit an diesem Fall müssen wir immer füreinander erreichbar sein", setzte sie sich gereizt zur Wehr.

Booth lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wissen Sie, dafür hat man Handys erfunden."

„Welches Sie ausgeschaltet hatten", fuhr Linton ihn nicht ruhiger an.

Booth schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte das Handy nur auf lautlos gestellt und sehr wohl ihren Anruf gesehen.

Er beugte sich wieder nach vorne und sprach so ruhig es ihm möglich war.

„Agent Linton, ich war gerade einmal eine Stunde weg. Eine Stunde, in der ich weder ans Telefon gehe noch hier im Büro sitze während wir an einem Fall arbeiten bei dem jede Entdeckung, jeder neue Schachzug, stundenlang besprochen und geplant wird. Eine Stunde wird da nicht so wichtig sein, dass ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen muss, nur weil ich mit einer Freundin zu Mittag esse."

Lintons Anspannung verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil. Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Booths Bild von ihr verschlechterte sich in jeder Minute.

„Dr. Brennan, also", stellte Linton mit säuerlicher Miene fest. Booth runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Linton und Brennan nicht gerade beste Freundinnen werden würden, aber Linton verhielt sich alles andere als professionell.

„Wieso ist das von Bedeutung?"

Ihre Mimik wurde immer grimmiger. Der nächste Satz von ihr nicht mehr ausgesprochen, sondern Booth regelrecht entgegen gespuckt.

„Weil Sie beide, wenn sie erreichbar gewesen wären, bereits von den neuen Entwicklungen wissen würden."

~*~

„Sarah Mitchell" las Cam aus der Akte vor. Die Identifikation war schneller möglich gewesen als erwartet. Angela hatte schon nach einer Stunde den richtigen Namen auf dem Bildschirm. Ein weiteres Opfer. Wieder jemand, für den jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Doch etwas passte hier nicht und Angela spürte es. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie Cam die Ausdrucke aus der Datenbank überreichte.

Cam blätterte in den Papieren. „Sieht so aus, als wäre sie oft umgezogen." Ihr Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Akte. Die Untersuchungen waren noch nicht vollständig beendet und sie trug immer noch ihren Laborkittel. Angela lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Empore, verschränkte die Arme und sah auf die Untersuchungstische hinunter. Hodgins beugte sich gerade über eine Petrischale, während Brennan den Schädel begutachtete.

„Sie passt nicht gerade in das übliche Profil", stellte Cam fest und zog Angelas Blick wieder auf sich.

„Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme klang zwar fest, dennoch schwang Traurigkeit in ihr mit. Das Mädchen war gerade einmal 17 Jahre alt gewesen. Zu jung um zu sterben. Viel zu jung.

„Ihre Eltern hatten sie vor einer Woche als vermisst gemeldet."

Cam klappte die Akte zu und sah Angela an. „Wo?"

„Ciudad Juarez , Mexiko."

Cam presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Art der Zerstückelung, der Ort, das alles sprach für Cascos. Doch das Mädchen war keines seiner typischen Opfer. Sie hasste es, wenn so etwas passierte. Morde waren schlimm genug, doch wenn plötzlich Menschen, die nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, zu Tode kamen, bekam das ganze eine noch viel hässlichere Seite.

Sie seufzte und setzte an zu gehen, stockte dann aber. „Gute Arbeit, Angela." Ein weiteres aufmunterndes Nicken, dann ging sie. Angela wandte sich wieder dem Laborbereich zu.

Das Klappern von Cams Schuhen war noch nicht völlig verklungen, als Brennan auf einmal den Kopf hob. „Ich glaube ich habe die Todesursache gefunden!"

Booth schritt schnell durch die Tiefgarage. Mit grimmiger Miene schloss er sein Auto auf, einerseits froh Linton wieder entkommen zu sein, andererseits wütend, dass es ein weiteres Opfer gab. Die Standpauke von Linton hatte seine Laune nicht gerade gebessert. Dieser Tag konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Während er sich durch den Verkehr schlängelte, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und für einen kurzen Moment musste er grinsen. Was auch immer Linton mit ihrer Kontrolle über ihn bezweckte, er fühlte sich fast schon so, wie ein Teenager, der irgendwelche Vorwände finden muss, um zu seiner Freundin fahren zu können.

Direkt nach Lintons Überfall in seinem Büro war ein Meeting angesetzt worden. Alle Zuständigen im Fall Cascos waren erschienen, um die neuen Entwicklungen zu diskutieren. Die letzten Meldungen hatten besagt, dass es recht ruhig geworden war. Cascos hätte sich mit einem Mafiaring angelegt und hätte sämtliche Aktivitäten eingestellt. Doch scheinbar war dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sobald weitere Fakten über das Mädchen zur Presse gelangen würden, wurde die Sache heiß. Zu heiß in Cullens Augen. Der Fall lief unter strengster Geheimhaltung, niemand unnötiges wurde informiert oder in Ermittlungen miteinbezogen und nun das. Sobald die Eltern des Mädchens informiert waren, würden die Medien noch höchstens eine Stunde brauchen, um sämtliche Vorbereitungen des FBI umzuwerfen.

Viel zu schnell bog Booth ab und kam abrupt neben Brennans Auto zum stehen. „Wie oft habe ich ihr schon gesagt, dass sie das Teil nicht schräg parken soll?" dachte er sich, als er die Tür nur halb aufbekam und sich langsam aus dem Wagen schob.

Booth stürmte die Treppe nach oben, lief an den Wachleuten vorbei und durch die Schiebetüren ins Labor. Brennan, Cam, Angela und Hodgins standen auf der Empore.

„Und? Was habt ihr für mich?" fragte er leicht außer Atem und trat zu ihnen. Brennan drehte sich mit offenem Mund zu ihm um. Sie trug den blauen Laborkittel, Handschuhe und hielt den Schädel in der Hand.

„Wir haben einen Namen und die vorläufige Todesursache", berichtete Cam, die Bones gegenüber stand. Angela stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte und Hodgins sah sie von der Seite an. Bones präsentierte Booth den Schädel und kippte ihn in ihrer Hand nach hinten, um ihm eine Einkerbung mit dunkler Umrandung zu zeigen. Booth trat einen Schritt näher und sah ihr über die Schulter, wobei er sie mit dem Kinn beinahe berührte. Cam und Angela sahen sich beide mit ungläubiger Miene an. Das erste Mal seitdem die Leiche ins Jeffersonian gebracht wurde, musste Angela grinsen.

„Hier." Brennan zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle.

„Lass mich raten. Schlag auf den Hinterkopf?" riet Booth ohne wieder zurückzuweichen. Brennan drehte ihm den Kopf zu und beide bemerkten, wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren.

„Mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. Vermutlich ein Brecheisen oder etwas vergleichbar Hartes", erläuterte sie so sachlich wie sie konnte, während Booth wieder einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

Brennan legte den Schädel wieder auf dem Labortisch ab.

Cam blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Auch wenn Booth gefragt hatte, kam sie sich vor, als würde sie mit ihrem Bericht irgendwie stören. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm sie die Akte vom Tisch und fasste kurz die Fakten zusammen.

„Ihr Name war Sarah Mitchell, 17 Jahre, zog vor drei Jahren mit ihren Eltern nach Mexiko."

Er strich sich mit der Faust über die Brust, als er die Überreste das erste Mal richtig ansah.

„Passt sie ins Profil?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sie ist weder arm noch elternlos. Sie wurde vermisst, die meisten anderen Mädchen, die Cascos auf dem Gewissen hat, waren mittellose Waisen oder Ausreißerinnen."

Booth seufzte. „Und was hat euch dann denken lassen, dass dieser Mord zum Cascos-Fall gehört?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Allmählich keimte Unruhe in ihm auf. Entweder es war zu einer Verwechslung gekommen oder Cascos hatte sein Beuteschema geändert. Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten gefiel ihm.

„Die Art wie die Leiche zerteilt wurde, ein Großteil des Fleisches war bereits entfernt, als die Überreste gefunden wurden. An den Rändern hier", sie deutete auf einen Fetzen aus Blut und Fleisch an der Hüfte, „und an den Beinen und Armen ist verkohltes Gewebe vorhanden." Booth vermied es sich weiter nach vorne zu beugen und den Leichengeruch noch stärker einzuatmen.

„Sie wurde angezündet, wie die anderen auch."

„Ähm, nicht ganz." Hodgins meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor einem der Computer und tippte etwas. „Sämtliche Opfer, die mit Cascos in Verbindung gebracht werde, wiesen Spuren von Schwefelsäure auf."

Booth sah ihn unverständlich an. „Säure? Sie wurde verätzt?"

„Die Schwefelsäure entzieht dem Gewebe Wasser. Was übrig bleibt ist Kohlenstoff. Kleidung, Haut,…aber für Schäden diesen Ausmaßes muss das Fleisch zum Großteil vorab entfernt werden und die Säure über die noch vorhandenen Reste gegossen werden."

Angela verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Hodgins sprach mit einem Hauch Begeisterung, den nur ein Wissenschaftler an den Tag legen konnte.

„Genau das gleiche fanden wir auch bei den anderen Opfern", fügte Cam hinzu, nicht ohne Angelas gequälte Miene zu bemerken. Sie warf Brennan einen Blick zu, deren Aufmerksamkeit sich scheinbar immer noch auf die Überreste beschränkte. Als sie Cams stumme Aufforderung bemerkte, richtete sie sich auf und musterte ihre Freundin. Angela hatte mehrmals angedeutet, dass ihr manche Facetten dieses Jobs auch heute noch zu viel wurden. Es gab gute und schlechte Tage. Dies war eindeutig ein schlechter.

Booth nickte nur, als er diese Fakten hörte. Er sah bereits die um ihr Kind trauernden Eltern vor sich. Das Chaos, das die Ermittlungen behindern würde. Die bisherigen Opfer hatte kaum jemand vermisst, so traurig es war. Doch dies hier brachte eine neue Tragweite mit sich. Wut kochte in ihm. Sie waren ihm so nahe gekommen. Hatten Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und nun das.

„Okay. Danke. Bones, du kommst mit." Er packte sie am Ellenbogen und ignorierte ihren unverständlichen Blick.

„Was?" sie zog sich die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in den Abfalleimer neben dem Untersuchungstisch. „Ich muss mir die Kopfwunde noch genauer ansehen und der Bericht…"

Booth ließ ihren Arm kein bisschen locker. „Wenn das Ganze in den Medien auftaucht und jemand von uns zu sehen ist, wie er das Gebäude verlässt oder sonst wie mit den Ermittlungen zu tun hat, sind die Undercover-Einsätze für uns gestorben. Und dafür waren wir schon zu nahe dran."

Cam schloss beim Nicken die Augen. „Gehen Sie. Zack kann sich um den Rest kümmern und Sie anrufen, sollte es Probleme geben."

Hodgins wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu und tippte die benötigten Daten für einen weiteren Test in das System.

Brennan senkte ihre Stimme und dennoch klang sie gereizt. „Ich dachte ich wäre nicht bei den Einsätzen dabei. Linton hat doch jetzt meinen Posten."

Booth zog sie ein bisschen näher an sich heran. „Linton treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Außerdem mag Cascos dich."

Widerstrebend knöpfte sie ihren Laborkittel auf und ließ sich von Booth die Treppe der Empore hinunter führen. Angela starrte ihnen nur fassungslos hinterher.

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Cam trat mit einem Grinsen neben sie. „Ich nehme an Sie haben sich noch nie mit Booth angelegt, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Hodgins sah irritiert vom Computerbildschirm auf, als er Angela lachen hörte.


	11. Chapter 11

Linton beobachtete argwöhnisch die Tür. Sie hatte Booth vor einer Stunde mit Dr. Brennan in Cullens Büro gehen sehen und seitdem hatte sie weder etwas gehört, noch waren die beiden wieder herausgekommen. Allmählich realisierte sie, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war ihren Kollegen unter Druck setzen zu wollen, um zu erreichen was sie wollte. Doch früher oder später würde er merken was gut für ihn war. **Wer** gut für ihn war. Doch im Moment sah es eher nach später aus.

Sie horchte auf, als Cullen die Tür öffnete. Brennan reichte Cullen die Hand, er nickte ihr zu, dann folgte sie Booth zur Tür hinaus. Sowohl er als auch sie sahen Linton auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Wie sie sie anstarrte und offensichtlich nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Bones blickte zu Booth, suchte scheinbar nach einem Hinweis, ob sie etwas sagen oder Linton ignorieren sollte, als Cullen Linton zu sich rief.

„Agent Linton? Gut, dass ich Sie gerade erwische. Könnten Sie für eine Minute zu mir kommen?"

Linton stand wiederwillig auf und strich ihr Kostüm glatt. Sie stampfte regelrecht an Bones und Booth vorbei. Er nickte ihr zu, sagte jedoch nichts, auch wenn ihm ein Kommentar auf der Zunge lag.

Als Linton die Tür zu Cullens Büro zuzog, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf die beiden und beobachtete, wie er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ihr wurde beinahe schlecht von dem Anblick.

Cullen schien alles andere als gut gelaunt zu sein. So freundlich er noch bei Bones und Booth gewirkt hatte, desto genervter und wütender war er jetzt. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, faltete die Hände und gebot Linton Platz zu nehmen.

„Agent Linton, Ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Agent Booth ist von heute an beendet." Er sprach so ruhig, so normal, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis die Schwere dieser Worte zu ihr durchdrang.

„Was?" Ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Ihre Stimme klang eher verletzt als wütend.

Cullen holte tief Luft und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Agent Booth und Dr. Brennan konnten in ihrem ersten Undercovereinsatz durchaus überzeugen. Sie haben mir ein Konzept vorgelegt, wie sie schneller an Cascos herankommen, als wenn ich Sie einsetze. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie das ohne Vorbereitung trifft, aber wir müssen uns der Situation anpassen."

Linton rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Sir, ich bin mir sicher da liegt ein Missverständnis vor."

Cullens Miene wurde hart.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Es gab Beschwerden, Agent Linton. Über Dinge, die gegen ein kollegiales Verhalten sprechen. Zumal Agent Booth mir versichert hat, dass er mit Dr. Brennan ein besseres Paar abgibt, als mit Ihnen."

Linton fiel geradezu die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Bitte, was?"

Cullen räusperte sich.

„Na gut, sein Wortlaut war etwas anders, aber wir wissen beide, dass das stimmt. Dafür muss man kein Psychologe sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie nicht wirklich zum Einsatz kamen. Sie können weiterhin an den Ermittlungen teilhaben und mithelfen, allerdings werden Sie nicht als Undercover-Agentin tätig werden."

Linton schluckte. Degradiert zum Mädchen für alles. Hass keimte in ihr. Auf Brennan, Cullen, das FBI…

„In ihrer Akte wird vorerst nichts Weiteres vermerkt. Cascos hatte bereits ein Auge auf Dr. Brennan geworfen. Das wird die offizielle Begründung sein, weshalb Sie von dem Fall als Undercover-Agentin abgezogen werden." Cullen stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Ich kenne bisher nur eine Seite, aber sollten sich die Anschuldigungen gegen Sie erhärten, wird dies ernste Folgen für Sie haben."

Cullens Tonfall veränderte sich kaum. Linton streckte das Kinn vor. Sie hatte genug gehört und alles was sie wollte war raus. Raus aus Cullens Büro, raus aus dem FBI-Gebäude. Einfach nur weg.

„Verstehen Sie mich?" hakte Cullen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

„Ja, Sir." Linton klang kräftig. Von ihrer Wut und Scham war nichts zu hören. Sie stand auf und verließ Cullens Büro mit zitternden Knien und verkrampften Händen.

***

Booth sah mit einem Grinsen zu, wie Bones ihm eine Pommes Frites vom Teller klaute. Sie wirkte fröhlicher als gewöhnlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie sich sicher zu sein, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch seine Erleichterung, Linton losgeworden zu sein, wurde von der Angst getrübt Brennan in Gefahr zu bringen. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass er es vorzog Bones wieder für die Undercover-Einsätze ins Boot zu holen, nur um Linton aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Cullen hatte seinem Plan schneller zugestimmt als er gedacht hatte. Booth zweifelte daran, ob es wirklich sein Argument war, dass Cascos Bones durchaus ansprechend gefunden hatte, oder ob nicht doch Bones' Bitte, ihr einen Gefallen zu erweisen, der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen war. Seitdem Cullens Tochter an Krebs erkrankt und gestorben war, hatte Bones bei ihm einen Stein im Brett. Und das obwohl sie seiner Tochter nicht mehr helfen konnte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Bones mit einer halben Pommes in der Hand.

Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber?" Sie tauchte eine weitere Pommes in den Ketchup.

„Linton, Cascos,…alles." Er reichte ihr eine Serviette, als ein Tropfen Sauce auf dem Tisch landete.

„Weißt du schon, wann der nächste Undercovereinsatz geplant ist?" Sie wischte den Fleck von der Tischplatte und sah ihn dann an.

„Ich weiß noch nichts Genaues. Aber im Laufe der nächsten Woche ist Marktwoche."

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Marktwoche?"

Booth zog seinen Teller wieder zu sich und schluckte eine Pommes hinunter.

„Cascos trifft sich mit mehreren Handelspartnern um neue Geschäfte abzuschließen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir ihm bei einem dieser Treffen zufällig über den Weg laufen sollen."

Bones stützte die Unterarme auf den Tisch und sah Booth zu, wie er aß, bis er ihr den Teller wieder zuschob.

„Diese Treffen finden meistens in Restaurants statt", erklärte Booth und erntete einen fast schon enttäuschten Blick von seiner Partnerin.

„Also kein Nachtclub. Nicht diesmal", stellte sie fest.

Booth nickte. „In welchem Restaurant die Treffen stattfinden wird erst ein paar Minuten vorher bekannt gegeben. Es gibt einen bestimmten Kreis von Orten, die gerne von Cascos benutzt werden. Jeder dieser Orte wird von FBI-Agenten überwacht. Taucht Cascos irgendwo auf, werden wir informiert."

Sie kaute bedächtig. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder mit Booth auf einen Einsatz zu gehen, kribbelte es in ihr. Sie hoffte nur, dass Booth ihre Enttäuschung über die Änderung des Ortes nicht aufgefallen war.

„Gut. Und was machen wir bis dahin?"

Booth lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wir warten."

***

Brennans Absätze klapperten auf dem Boden, als sie das Labor betrat. Die meisten waren noch in ihrer wohlverdienten Mittagspause. Die Empore war verlassen, lediglich schwarze Leichensäcke verrieten, dass dort gearbeitet wurde. Sie ging zu ihrem Büro und stockte, als sie sah, dass sich jemand darin befand. Durch die Glastür sah sie jemanden auf ihrem Bürostuhl sitzen und durch ihre Unterlagen wühlen. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Selbst die neuesten Assistenten wussten, dass sie ihr Büro nicht betreten durften, wenn sie nicht da war, geschweige denn ihren Unterlagen durchsuchen. Sie stürmte regelrecht in den Raum, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blieb vor ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch stehen.  
„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun?"

Linton drehte den Stuhl genugtuend in Brennans Richtung. Mit einem Umschlag fächerte sie sich lächelnd Luft zu.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie tun?" ihre Stimme klang so süß, so hinterhältig, dass Brennan beinahe schlecht wurde.

„Bitte?" Ungläubigkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

Linton schien diesen Moment zu genießen. Ihn auszukosten, als wäre es etwas auf das sie lange gewartet hätte. Dann erkannte Brennan den Umschlag in ihrer Hand. Die Fotos. Ihr wurde heiß. Sie hatte Booth noch nichts davon gesagt. Das neue Opfer hatte all ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen und danach hatte sie es schlicht und einfach vergessen.

Linton stand langsam auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, während sie sprach.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen um mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken", ihre Stimme klang alles andere als dankbar, „Cullen hat mich offiziell als Undercover-Agentin abgezogen. Dank Ihnen". Sie stand nun direkt vor Brennan und zwang sie einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen.

„Aber das hier wird immer besser."

Bones verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich Linton entgegen, die keinen Zentimeter nach hinten rückte.

„Die Folgen des Beweisunterschlagens sind Ihnen aufgrund ihres Berufes sicherlich bekannt." Linton sprach wie eine Schlange, deren Beute eben in die Falle gegangen war. Ein weiterer Punkt, der diese Frau bei ihr nicht gerade besser dastehen ließ.

„Durchaus."

„Dann würde ich Ihnen raten ihren Anwalt anzurufen."

Bones trat einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten. „Ich habe keine Beweise unterschlagen."

„Und was ist das?" Sie wedelte mit dem Umschlag. „Rein zufällig liegen diese Fotos auf ihrem Tisch, die natürlich nichts mit dem Fall zu tun haben."

„Diese Fotos zeigen einen Raum, der im Zusammenhang mit allem möglichen stehen kann. Es besteht kein Hinweis, dass diese Aufnahmen etwas mit Cascos zu tun haben", wehrte sich Brennan und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Linton kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wie schade, dass es nicht in Ihrer Ermächtigung liegt, das zu entscheiden."

Sie steckte den Umschlag in ihre Handtasche und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro, während Brennan machtlos die Hände sinken ließ.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth schritt durch den Flur des FBI-Gebäudes, als er ein Rufen hinter sich hörte. An diesem Morgen herrschte das übliche Treiben. Agenten liefen mehr oder weniger beschäftigt durch die Flure, Drucker und Faxe summten, das Brummen der Klimaanlage und das beständige Gemurmel der Leute wurde von den meisten schon gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen.

„Booth!"

Er drehte sich mit frischem Automatenkaffee in der Hand um

. „Booth, ich muss mit dir reden!" Bones atmete, als wäre sie joggen gewesen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und achtete darauf, dass der Kaffee nicht auf seinem Hemd landete, als sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Bones, was ist los?"

„Ich…Linton…", sie rang immer noch nach Atem, „können wir in dein Büro gehen?" Sie sah sich um, als würde sie ihm ein Staatsgeheimnis anvertrauen wollen.

Er nickte und legte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und führte sie in sein Büro. Sie schloss die Tür, während er ein paar Papierstapel zur Seite schob, um auf dem Tisch Platz für seinen Kaffee zu schaffen.

„Okay Bones, was ist los?" Er lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante und verschränkte die Arme.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie sprach.

„Ich glaube ich brauche einen Anwalt."

Unglauben machte sich in Booths Gesicht breit.

„Was? Wieso?"

Bones ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen. Sie sah nach unten, stützte den Ellenbogen auf die Lehne und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Man hat mir Bilder geschickt. Fotos von einem Verlies. Ich habe sie nicht gleich dem Cascos-Fall zugeordnet und als dann ein paar Minuten später neue Überreste ankamen, habe ich sie schlicht und einfach vergessen." Sie sah wieder auf zu Booth. „Linton war in meinem Büro." Besorgnis zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. „Sie hat den Umschlag mit den Bildern gefunden und beschuldigt mich des Beweisunterschlagens."

Booth sah Bones einfach nur an, während sie auf eine Reaktion wartete.

Er setzte ein paar Mal zu einer Antwort an. Holte Luft und hielt dann doch inne.

„Du wirst bedroht und sagst mir nichts davon?" brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Wut brannte in seinen Augen. Bones öffnete überrascht den Mund und wollte etwas erwidern. Stattdessen schnaufte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Booth, ich kann nicht jedes Mal, wenn mir jemand etwas schickt, was ich zuerst nicht einordnen kann, in Panik verfallen. Ich hab es in dem Moment einfach nicht für wichtig gehalten", verteidigte sie sich.

„Nicht für wichtig gehalten?!" Booth war sichtlich entrüstet und durch ihren Erklärungsversuch nicht gerade besänftigt.

„Booth, das ist doch jetzt unwichtig. Linton hat die Fotos gefunden und wird sie Cullen geben", sie seufzte, „und mich bei ihm anschwärzen." Bones sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Sie wünschte sich er hätte einen Rat parat und wüsste, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Doch niemand war perfekt. Auch sie nicht. Booths Miene wurde langsam wieder weich. Die Härte schwand aus seiner Stimme, als er merkte wie verzweifelt Brennan aussah.

Er zog den zweiten Stuhl, der eigentlich für Besucher gedacht war, heran und setzte sich neben sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sie mit der Schulter anstieß.

„Ich werde mit Cullen reden."

Bones drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du solche Post bekommst, sagst du's mir. Okay?"

Sie nickte lediglich und einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du in Linton eine neue BFF gefunden." Booth versuchte Brennan dazu zu bringen ihn anzusehen und lächelte sie an. Doch sie presste nur die Lippen zusammen. Ihr war alles andere als zum Lachen zu Mute. Wüsste Booth, was noch kommen würde, hätte er sich diesen Spruch gespart.

Bänder flatterten am Ventilator, die Jalousien waren halb heruntergelassen um das Sonnenlicht draußen zu halten und der Computerbildschirm hatte sich inzwischen verdunkelt.

Wider Erwarten war Cullen Bones gegenüber wohlgesonnener, als erwartet. Booth hatte mit Protesten, Ärger und Beschuldigungen gerechnet, als er ein Gespräch wegen des Vorfalls ersuchte. Doch Cullen saß ruhig in seinem Stuhl, drehte einen Kugelschreiber zwischen seinen Fingern und hörte sich an, was Booth zu sagen hatte.

„Mhm…", war die einzige Reaktion die Booth von ihm erhielt, bis er Caroline als Verteidigung für Brennan vorschlug.

„Es wird zu keinem Verfahren kommen, Agent Booth." Cullen legte den Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände. „Agent Linton war bereits hier und hat mich darüber unterrichtet was vorgefallen ist. Nicht ohne sich der Frage stellen zu müssen, was sie in Brennans Büro zu suchen hatte."

Booth entspannte sich. Während er gesprochen hatte, war die Anspannung in ihm immer weiter gewachsen. Er kannte Cullen schon einige Jahre, dennoch war der Mann schwer einzuschätzen. Besonders wenn es um Dinge ging, die einen Fall betrafen.

„Was hat sie geantwortet?" fragte er, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass Cullen von selbst nicht weitersprach.

Cullen holte tief Luft, als müsste er sich die Wortwahl genau überlegen, nur um es dann doch so zu sagen, wie es jeder sagen würde. „Ach, irgendeine komische Ausrede. Nichts, was meines Erachtens ein ausreichender Grund wäre den Schreibtisch von Dr. Brennan zu durchsuchen."

Erleichtert lehnte sich Booth in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dennoch kann ich das nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen." Cullens Stimme wurde fester. Booth wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Cullen hatte die nötige Stellung um Brennan und ihn sofort zu trennen. Etwas, dessen er sich durchaus bewusst gewesen war, als er Cullens Büro betreten hatte. Doch jetzt schwebte diese Ahnung was kommen würde über ihm wie ein Damokles' Schwert.

Cullen beugte sich nach vorne und sprach leiser als zuvor.

„Agent Linton ist gefährlich, Booth. Sie ist manipulativ, egozentrisch und nicht teamfähig." Erneute Entspannung bei Booth, deren Platz sogleich Besorgnis einnahm. Cullen warnte einen nicht ohne Grund. „Diese Frau ist bereit alle Mittel anzuwenden, um zu bekommen was sie will. Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhat. Doch ich würde an Ihrer Stelle ein Auge auf Dr. Brennan haben."

Booth's Gesichtsausdruck wurde eisern. „Ja, Sir." Nicht als müsste man ihm das noch sagen.

Cullen bedeutete ihm, dass das Gespräch zu Ende war und begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Danke, Sir."

Cullen nickte. „Sagen Sie Dr. Brennan einfach, wir sind quitt." Ein leichtes Lächeln, dann schloss er die Tür und überließ es Booth die Schlüsse aus diesem Gespräch zu ziehen.

Einen Tag später fand Booth eine Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch, die mit „nur bestimmten Personen zugänglich" markiert war. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinen Fingern bemerkbar. Er schlug sie kurz auf um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Die Mappe enthielt nicht nur einen Bericht, sondern auch Fotos des Ortes, der Personen und eine Liste mit Hinweisen, inklusive einer Kleidungsverordnung. Ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, als er die vorgeschriebene Kleidung für Bones überflog. Dann schloss er sein Büro ab, etwas, was er seit dem Gespräch mit Cullen zur Gewohnheit hatte werden lassen, und ging zu seinem Auto.

Bones hatte gestern Abend wieder für sie beide gekocht. Ursprünglich waren auch Angela und Hodgins eingeladen gewesen, doch die beiden hatten etwa eine halbe Stunde vorher abgesagt. Angelas Blicken zufolge fragte Booth sich, ob das wirklich Zufall gewesen war.

Er hatte ihr von dem Gespräch mit Cullen berichtet, während sie die Lippen zusammenpresste und hin und wieder an ihrem Weinglas nippte.

Doch jetzt hatte er etwas Besseres als Cullens Versicherung, dass ihr keinerlei Folgen wegen der Fotos drohen würden. Etwas, was sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde…


	13. Chapter 13

Im Gegensatz zu den harten Bässen des Nachtclubs erklang sanfte klassische Musik aus den gut versteckten Lautsprechern. Bedienungen in schwarzen Kleidern oder Anzügen gingen von Tisch zu Tisch und verbeugten sich vor den Gästen bevor sie etwas brachten. Am Eingang wurde gezielt aussortiert, wer hineingelassen wurde und wer nicht. Völlig unabhängig davon wie voll es war.

Von einem Informanten war dem FBI die Information zugespielt worden, dass sich Cascos hier mit finanziellen Partnern zu treffen pflegte. Besonders wenn ihnen sein sonstiges Stammlokal zu schäbig vorkam. Aus Booth's Sicht hatte das nur den einen Nachteil. Dem Lokal angemessen trug Bones ein Kleid, das durchaus mehr von ihrem Körper verbarg als das bei ihrem ersten Undercover-Einsatz. Es war schwarz, hatte keine Ärmel und saß einerseits locker, betonte andererseits durchaus ihre Vorzüge. Booth musste sich am Riemen reißen, den Blick auf Cascos und sein Gefolge am Tisch gegenüber gerichtet zu halten, während Bones an ihrem Weinglas nippte. Sie trank bewusst langsam und wenig. Allerdings schien es ihr zu auffällig einfach Wasser zu bestellen. Schon als sie beide hereingekommen waren, waren sie von muskulösen Männern, die sie für Cascos' Bodyguards hielt, gemustert worden. Sie hatte sich bei Booth eingehakt und von ihm zum Tisch führen lassen, der im Vorfeld für sie ausgesucht worden war.

Die Kerze zwischen ihnen war von einem als Kellner getarnten Agenten angezündet worden, der für sie nur die Bedienung spielte. Aber ans Essen dachte von ihnen sowieso keiner.

Cascos trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der im Gegensatz zu der Kleidung seiner Bodyguards und Geschäftspartner noch edler wirkte. Seit deren Ankunft, war kaum ein Wort gefallen, das nichts mit dem Wetter oder dem vorzüglichen Lokal zu tun hatte. Der Tisch an dem Cascos saß, sowie der Rest des Restaurants, war von FBI-Agenten präpariert worden.

Bisher verlief alles nach Plan. Sie beide fielen nicht auf, doch Cascos brauchte überraschend lange, um sein Anliegen zur Sprache zu bringen. Booth schwitzte zusehends. Dass Bones schon wieder mit ihm in Cascos Nähe war, passte ihm immer noch genauso wenig wie vorher. Doch bei der Vorstellung Linton gegenüberzusitzen, schauderte er. Sie war zwar als Undercover-Agentin abgezogen worden, stand allerdings mit einigen anderen Agenten inklusive Cullen in der Nähe des Lokals und wartete den Verlauf der Aktion ab.

Booth rückte mit dem Stuhl ein Stück zur Seite, so dass er freie Sicht auf Cascos hatte, es dennoch so aussah, als würde er seine Begleitung anhimmeln. Bones erzählte ihm etwas von einer Freundin, die weder er noch sie kannte. Er hörte dass sie sprach und erwiderte ab und an etwas, so dass es den Anschein hatte, als würden sie sich angeregt unterhalten. Würde man sie in einer Stunde fragen, was gesagt worden war, hätte wohl keiner der beiden auch nur die leichteste Ahnung. Bones hatte inzwischen entdeckt, dass sich Cascos in der Abdeckung zwischen ihrem und dem nächsten Tisch spiegelte und versuchte darin etwas zu erkennen. Doch die Spiegelung war zu verschwommen, um Cascos Gesichtszüge preiszugeben. Zwischen ihnen und Cascos Tisch lag der Mittelgang, was Cascos andererseits einen guten Ausblick auf Bones' Rücken ermöglichte. Jenen musterte er nur zu gerne. Ein italienisch aussehender Mann neben ihm sprach mit gesenkter Stimme mit Cascos, doch seine Blicke bohrten sich in Brennans Haut. Booth wurde regelrecht schlecht bei der Vorstellung, was sich der Mann dabei auszumalen mochte.

Booth legte seine Hand auf Brennans und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber. Sie hatten zuvor abgesprochen, dass er das tun würde, sobald sie Cascos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Noch bevor ihnen das Essen gebracht worden war, ließ Cascos einen seiner in schwarzem Anzug gekleideten Leibwächter näher herantreten. Zwei weitere saßen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und überflogen immer wieder das Restaurant. Einer von ihnen glich dem anderen. Kurzer Haarschnitt, kein Schmuck, der gleiche Anzug. Es schien fast so als legte Cascos größten Wert darauf, dass sie alle wie Zwillinge aussahen.

Cascos raunte dem stämmigen, schwarzen Mann, den Booth aus dem Nachtclub wiederzuerkennen glaubte, etwas zu und schob ihm dann einen Zettel in die Seitentasche des Jacketts. Der Bodyguard nickte und ging dann langsam auf Booth und Brennan zu. Brennans Lächeln schwand als Booth sich anspannte und den Druck auf ihre Hand verstärkte. Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, was los war, kam Cascos Gehilfe an ihren Tisch, stellte sich seitlich neben sie, ohne Booth in Acht zu nehmen, und schob ihr ein gefaltetes weißes Blatt Papier zu, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Mit den besten Grüßen von Mr. Cascos."

Ihr Blick schoss von dem Zettel zu Booth. Dieser räusperte sich lautstark und deutete mit dem Finger erst auf den Mann und dann auf den Zettel.

„Darf ich dann bitte meine Begleitung wieder für mich haben?" Booth war selbst überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang, wohlwissend, dass er zur Abwechslung weder bewaffnet war, noch sonst eine Chance gegen den Leibwächter hatte.

Der Mann drehte ihm den Kopf zu, musterte Booth und grinste ihn dann provozierend an. Booth hielt seinem Blick stand und wartete, bis der Gehilfe endlich von Brennan abließ und wieder zurück zu Cascos trottete. Angespannt faltete Brennan den Zettel auf.

„Werd den Loser los." - mehr nicht. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, auch damit, dass er sie bitten würde zu ihm zu kommen, aber dass diese vier Worte ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würden, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie spürte Booths fürsorglichen Blick. Seine Hand zog ihr nun langsam das Papier aus der Hand und drehte es um. Dabei blieb er mit der Hand auf ihrer Seite des Tisches, um zu verhindern, dass Cascos bemerkte, was er tat. Er wollte etwas sagen, Bones Mut machen, dass er sie nicht einfach allein lassen würde. Schon gar nicht wenn Cascos von seinem Gefolge umgeben war.

Doch ein Knistern in seinem Ohr unterbrach ihn.

„Agent Booth. Verlassen Sie den Raum." Der leitende Director sprach aus einer leerstehenden Wohnung im Nachbargebäude zu ihm. Booth hatte ihn immer für äußerst vertrauenswürdig gehalten. Doch jemand der jede Situation so zu durchschauen schien, konnte ihn doch unmöglich nach draußen beordern.

Brennan sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, weshalb man sie nicht verkabelt hatte. Sie war der Köder.

„Agent Booth. Gehen Sie."

Booth sah Brennan in die Augen. Verwirrung spiegelte sich darin wieder.

„Ich muss gehen." Er räusperte sich, als er langsam aufstand, während die Stimme in seinem Ohr erneut losplärrte. „Gehen Sie. JETZT." Booth machte einen Schritt zu Bones, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wenn,…du weißt schon,…lauf. Denk nicht an die Mission, sondern schau, dass du da raus kommst.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie nickte nur. Sie war viel zu perplex. Das was gerade geschah, war nicht im Vorfeld abgesprochen worden. Sie sollte an Cascos heran kommen, doch es war nie die Rede davon gewesen, dass Booth sie allein lassen würde. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie sah, wie Booth das Restaurant durch die Vordertür verließ. Ihr Blick raste von einem Fenster zum anderen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich draußen etwas tun würde. Ein Einsatzkommando vielleicht und Booth sollte mit ihnen rein stürmen und Cascos festnehmen. Doch das machte keinen Sinn. Und sie wusste nicht was schwerer wog. Das Wissen, dass sie von jetzt an auf sich allein gestellt war oder Cascos in ihrem Rücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Der Geruch nach Moschus war so stark, dass sie die Nase rümpfte als Cascos sich auf Booths Stuhl setzte. Sie wusste nicht wo seine Anhänger abgeblieben waren. Ob sie womöglich am Tisch hinter ihnen saßen und die beiden beobachteten. Teils um einzuschreiten, falls es nötig werden sollte, teils um sich darüber zu amüsieren wie dämlich die Frauen doch waren, die mit Cascos mitgingen.

Brennan wurde regelrecht schlecht, als Cascos seine dunklen Finger auf ihre Hand legte. Genauso wie Booth es wenige Minuten zuvor getan hatte.

„Guten Abend, meine Schöne." Er lächelte sie an, und zeigte seine gelben Zähne. Doch seine Augen sahen sie genauso habgierig an, wie er sonst wohl Geldscheine anblickte.

„Wusste ich es doch, dass wir uns wieder begegnen würden."

Brennan bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie seine Stimme hörte. Allmählich dämmerte ihr, wieso Booth sie aus Undercover-Einsätzen wie diesen lieber raushalten wollte. Sie sprach nicht, doch sie wich seinem Blick auch nicht aus. Sie versuchte sich auf das zu berufen, was man ihr beigebracht hatte. Wenn du jemanden nicht kennst, beobachte ihn. Ihr Professor hatte damit zwar andere Kulturen gemeint, doch Cascos schien so weit von ihrem eigenen Umfeld entfernt zu sein, dass er sich dieser Bezeichnung fast schon als würdig erwies.

Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. Was wohl eine zärtliche Geste sein sollte, wurde zu einem fast schon schmerzhaften Druck auf ihrer Hand, die er umklammerte.

„Ich frage mich nur, weshalb du dich mit Männern wie diesem abgibst." Missfallen klang in seiner Stimme mit. Als hätte er eben eine Fliege in seiner Suppe ausfindig gemacht.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und fuhr mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Stiel ihres Weinglases von oben nach unten nach.

„Vielleicht weil ich gerne spiele."

Cascos konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle halten und sein Erstaunen bestätigte sie nur in ihrem Vorhaben. Er beugte sich nach vorne, stütze den Ellenbogen des anderen Armes auf den Tisch und strich ihr die Haare hinters Ohr, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, ihre Wange so lange wie möglich zu berühren.

„Die eigenen Spielkameraden", er zog das Wort mit einem anzüglichen Klang in die Länge, „sollte man sich jedoch stets nach ausgewählten Kriterien aussuchen."

Brennan kämpfte gegen den Drang sich an der Stelle, die Cascos berührt hatte, zu kratzen, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte und sie fast schon genüsslich betrachtete.

„_Wo zum Geier war Booth?!"_ Sie riskierte einen Blick aus dem Fenster, doch draußen war alles dunkel.

~*~*~

Booth lockerte die Krawatte, während er die Treppe des alten Mietshauses erklomm. Die Wohnung, die vom FBI als vorübergehende Zentrale herhielt, war im 3. Stock. Hoch genug um die Straße zu überbicken, aber dennoch tief genug um Einblick in das Restaurant zu haben. Doch die Zeiten, in denen die Agenten mit Ferngläsern an den Fenstern lungerten und sich handschriftliche Notizen machten, waren definitiv vorbei.

An der Tür wurde Booth von einem der Agenten empfangen und nahm ihm den Empfänger aus dem Ohr. Booth schmiss ihm seine Krawatte hinterher, als der Techniker schon wieder von dannen zog. Er suchte den Raum nach seinem Chef ab. Kameras säumten die Fensterfront und lieferten den Agenten auf einem großen Bildschirm an der einen Wand ein klares Bild. In der Mitte standen Tische, belagert mit Notebooks, Rechnern, Kabeln, Papierschachteln und Kaffeebechern. Ein Anblick, der jedem Feuerwehrmann die Galle hochkommen lassen würde. Die Leute wuselten regelrecht herum, ohne Booth zu beachten. Der Mann, den er suchte, stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, hatte den Arm verschränkt und die andere Hand am Kinn, während er das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm beobachtete. Sein Mikrofon lag auf dem Tisch daneben. Da Brennan nicht verkabelt war, brauchte er es nun schließlich nicht mehr.

Booth schmerzte bereits der Kiefer vor lauter Wut, als er auf den Director zuschritt. Doch er musste ruhig bleiben. Wenn er jetzt aufbrauste, würde das weder ihm noch Bones helfen.

„Sir."

„Agent Booth." Director Foyt sprach mit einer tiefen Stimme, wie man sie bei seinem Aussehen auch erwarten würde. Er entsprach keinesfalls dem gängigen Vorurteil eines übergewichtigen Polizisten oder Bürohocker, sondern war durchtrainiert, natürlich gebräunt und kämpfte mit dem Rückgang seines Haarwuchses.

„Sie sind sicher aufgebracht. Ich würde Sie bitten, sich einen Moment zu setzen, bevor ich Ihnen sage, weshalb Sie gehen mussten." Er drehte sich nicht zu Booth um, sondern starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm.

Booth schluckte. _War es ihm so leicht anzusehen?_ Machtlos setzte er sich auf einen freien Stuhl hinter ihm. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er zwang sich dazu sie locker zu lassen, doch die Anspannung machte einem Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche Platz, als er Bones auf dem Bildschirm sah. Die Bildfläche war in mehrere Quadrate aufgeteilt. Jedes zeigte einen anderen Blickwinkel des Restaurants. Ein Techniker stellte nun alle Kameraansichten auf den Tisch an dem Brennan und Cascos saßen. Lediglich unten rechts wurden die abwartenden Bodyguards von Cascos eingefangen. Booth biss sich auf die Lippen. Cascos beugte sich zu Bones vor, strich ihr über die Haut. Ihm wurde übel, als er das sah. Darüber wie Brennan sich im Moment fühlte, wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Foyt zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Booth.

„Während Sie beide im Restaurant waren hat Cascos einen Deal abgeschlossen. Wenn es zur Ausführung seines Plans kommt, haben wir ein Problem."

Booth drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Was konnte Cascos schlimmeres tun, als er schon die ganze Zeit tat?

„Cascos gehört zu den weltweit gesuchten Verbrechern. Entweder wir fassen ihn heute. Oder nie." Foyts Blick fiel nur kurz auf Booth, dann wandte er sich wieder den Überwachungsbildern zu. „Ich weiß, Sie sehen es nicht gerne, dass wir Dr. Brennans Rolle aufgrund der neuen Situation abgewandelt haben."

Booth schnaubte. „Abgewandelt? Sie ist keine FBI-Agentin. Sie hat keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, noch die Ausbildung um zu wissen, was sie tun muss, wenn sie allein ist!"

Foyt hob abwehrend die Hand.  
„Es war von Anfang an abgesprochen, dass ich immer bei ihr bin." sprach Booth weiter.

„Agent Booth!" unterbrach Foyt ihn energisch.

Die anderen Agenten warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Booth atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Dr. Brennan wird zurzeit von mehr Agenten überwacht als Obama bei seinem Sonntagsspaziergang. Hinter dem Gebäude wartet ein Team auf mein Kommando, um sie da raus zu holen, sollte sie bedroht werden."

Ein weiterer Atemzug. „Aber…" Booth wurde gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Wir müssen wissen, wo Cascos mit ihr hin will. Er hat sich von seinen Verbündeten nicht verabschiedet. Er will lediglich Brennan als seine Begleitung." Er deutete auf den Bildschirm, auf dem zu sehen war, wie Cascos Brennans Stuhl wieder an den Tisch rückte und ihr dann seinen Arm hinhielt. „Er wird sie mitnehmen. Wir haben sie zwar nicht verkabelt, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass sie vollkommen allein ist."

Booth verschränkte die Arme. Er konnte kaum hinsehen, wie Brennan sich bei Cascos einhakte und aus dem Restaurant führen ließ. Nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass es soweit gehen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Während der Fahrt wuchs das Gefühl von Taubheit in ihr immer weiter an. Bis sie vor einem teuren Hotel am anderen Ende der Stadt anhielten, fühlte sie sich, als würde ihr Körper nicht mehr zu ihr gehören. Cascos strich unablässig an ihrem Bein entlang. Hob ihr Kleid an. Schlang den Arm um sie. Gegenüber von ihnen saßen zwei von Cascos Leibwächtern. Brennan wagte es nicht sich Cascos Griff zu entziehen, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Als sie mit Cascos aus dem Restaurant gegangen war, hatte sie die Hoffnung gehegt, dass er aufgehalten wurde. Dass eine Truppe FBI-Agenten ihn festnehmen und sie befreien würde. Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen fand sie sich auf der Sitzbank einer Stretch-Limousine wieder. Selbst in dieser Situation, in der Panik und Angst durchaus vertretbar waren, schoss ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Wie konnte Cascso mit seinem großspurigen Lebensstil so lange unerkannt bleiben?_

Der Chauffeur öffnete ihnen die Tür. Als sie aussteigen wollte, hielt Cascos sie zurück. Einer seiner Bodyguards ging vor, erst dann erlaubte Cascos es ihr, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Er bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an, als sie sich umsah. Sie kannte das Hotel nicht, doch es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es keine Absteige war, indem die Zimmer im Stundentakt vermietet wurden. Ein Springbrunnen wurde in der Mitte des Vorhofs beleuchtet. Doch sie hatte kein Auge für das geschmackvolle Ambiente. Was ihre Knie weich werden ließ, war, dass außer ihnen scheinbar niemand hier war. Kein Wagen fuhr vor, niemand kam aus der Hotellobby. Jazzmusik drang aus einem der Nebenräume, als Cascos sie an der Rezeption vorbeiführte. Was von außen nobel gewirkt hatte, war innen noch prunkvoller. Ein Kronleuchter hing von der Decke, der Tresen der Rezeption war an den Kanten vergoldet. Eine riesige Treppe führte zu den oberen Etagen, vorbei an einem Klavier und einem großen Saal, der gerade geputzt wurde. Genau diese Stufen gingen sie hinauf. Ein Leibwächter vor ihnen, einer hinter ihnen.

Brennan fühlte sich wie eine Marionette, die willenlos bewegt wurde. Im Ersten Stock blieben sie vor dem Aufzug stehen. Einer der Männer drückte auf den Rufknopf, während Cascos' Hand an ihrem Rücken entlang nach unten strich. Sie dankte der Taubheit dafür, dass sie einem Würgreiz vorbeugte, doch der Ekel blieb. Normalerweise hätte Cascos schon längst ihre Kampfkünste kennengelernt, aber Booth hatte ihre gesagt, sie solle sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten und nicht gegen Cascos ankämpfen, sofern das ging. Er hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass sie laufen sollte. Doch wegrennen war keine Option. Nicht jetzt.

Mit einem „Ping" öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. Cascos ging mit ihr voran, die beiden Leibwächter blockierten die Tür. Brennan brach der Schweiß aus. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Aufzügen, doch von drei Männern umrahmt zu sein, von denen sie bei keinem wusste, wer gefährlicher sein würde, war alles andere als angenehm. Sie starrte auf das Anzeigefeld, während Cascos ihren Arm entlang strich. Die Zahlen stiegen langsam nach oben. Bei 7 hielten sie endlich an. Die Türen öffneten sich mit dem gleichen Geräusch wie zuvor. Die Bodyguards traten aus der Kabine, blickten in beide Richtungen, erst dann schritt Cascos mit Brennan im Arm nach draußen.

Bones sah sich um, versuchte sich die Details einzuprägen, falls es später wichtig sein sollte. Sofern es ein Später geben würde. Der dunkelgrüne Teppich, die weinroten Vorhänge und vergoldeten Lampen, die wie halbe Kronleuchter aussahen. Der Aufzug befand sich gegenüber der Treppe, der Flur zu den Zimmern verlief links davon. Die Männer gingen den breiten und hell ausgeleuchteten Gang entlang. Brennan versuchte einen Blick auf die Zimmernummern zu erhaschen, doch Cascos zog sie näher an sich heran, so dass sie Mühe hatte, nicht über seine oder ihre eigenen Beine zu stolpern. Sie verfluchte sich gerade dafür, Schuhe mit hohem Absatz ausgesucht zu haben, als sie das Ende des Flurs erreichten. Cascos schien das allerletzte Zimmer direkt neben der Feuertreppe gemietet zu haben.

Einer der Bodyguards zog die Schlüsselkarte durch den Scanner und öffnete ihnen die Tür. Cascos schob Brennan vor sich her hinein, der andere Mann blickte den Gang entlang und betrat als letzer das Zimmer. Bones Blick flog durch den Raum. Es war kein einfaches Hotelzimmer, sondern eine Suite mit abgeteilten Räumlichkeiten und einer Art Wohnzimmer mit Küchenecke im Eingangsbereich. Cascos führte sie zu einem der Sofas, die so ausgerichtet waren, dass man sowohl auf einen großen Plasmafernseher, der an die Wand geschraubt war, als auch nach draußen auf den Balkon blicken konnte. Er stieß sie grob von sich. Von Zudringlichkeiten, wie noch im Restaurant, war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Sie blickte sich weiter um, während ein weiterer spanisch aussehender Mann Cascos in der Küche einen Cocktail mixte. Die Leibwächter hatten sich vor der Tür aufgebaut und sahen sie mit leeren Augen an. Gegenüber dem Fernseher zweigte ein weiterer Flur ab, der zu dem Schlafzimmer und dem Bad führen musste.

Es war frisch geworden und die kühle Nachtluft wehte die weißen leichten Vorhänge beiseite. Doch es war nicht nur der Wind, der Bones Gänsehaut bereitete. Sie hörte Stimmen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie erwartet, dass Cascos sie auf sein Zimmer bringen würde, um mit ihr allein zu sein. Doch scheinbar waren seine geschäftlichen Deals noch nicht völlig abgeschlossen und sein kleiner Ausflug zu ihr, sollte wohl lediglich seine Gesellschaft für die Zeit nach seinen Verhandlungen sichern.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Polsterung ab. Cascos ging mit einem Glas in der Hand an ihr vorbei und zwinkerte ihr zu. Auf dem Balkon begrüßte er die andern Männer auf Spanisch. Den Stimmen nach musste es sich um mindestens drei weitere Männer handeln. Brennan versuchte zu verstehen was sie sagten, doch sie war zu weit vom Balkon entfernt um dem leisen Gespräch folgen zu können. Sie behielt die Bodyguards im Auge und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Doch die Vorhänge verdeckten die Sicht. Sie konnte Körpergröße und Statur der Männer ausmachen, jedoch keine Gesichtszüge. Sie trugen nicht alle Anzüge. Einer von ihnen war in Jeans und Lederjacke gekleidet. Sie waren im Schnitt etwa so groß wie Booth, doch teilweise schmächtiger als er. Bones erwischte sich dabei, wie sie daran dachte, was Booth wohl mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn er hier wäre. Doch Booth war nicht hier.

Sie musste hier rauskommen, egal wie. Allein die Vorstellung, was Cascos mit ihr vorhaben würde, verschaffte ihr weiche Knie.

~*~*~*~

Ein Knistern im Ohr ließ Booth die Hand an den Sender heben und darauf drücken, um die Außengeräusche so gut es ging abzudämpfen.

„7. Stock. Suite 3"

Booth wandte den Kopf zu Agent McFly. Er leitete das Team, dem sich Booth angeschlossen hatte. Nun trug er eine kugelsichere Weste, seine Pistole und eine M21 in der Hand. Das Gewehr gab ihm ein sicheres Gefühl, auch wenn es nicht direkt eine Waffe für einen Scharfschützen war. Was ihm vorher niemand gesagt hatte, war, dass Brennan mit einem GPS Sender ausgestattet worden war, der sich in einem ihrer Ohrringe befand. Ein technisches Team hatte die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, wo Bones hingebracht wurde.

Der Blick des Hotelportiers war unbezahlbar, als einer der Agenten den FBI-Ausweis und den Durchsuchungsbefehl auf die Theke legte, während zwei Trupps bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Männer in kugelsicheren Westen die Treppe hinaufgingen. Doch jetzt trennten sich ihre Wege. Sechs Männer verteilten sich auf den Flur und stellten sich in die Türrahmen der benachbarten Zimmer. Die Gruppe, der Booth sich angeschlossen hatte, zog die Schlüsselkarte durch das Schloss der direkt angrenzenden Suite. Booth folgte ihnen auf dem Fuß. Die Männer machten sich sofort daran Notebooks auszupacken, Empfänger an den Wänden anzubringen und die Balkontür so leise wie möglich zu öffnen. Ein Signalverstärker erhöhte die Lautstärke der Stimmen und gab das Empfangene auf einem Computer und dem angeschlossenen Kopfhörer aus.

Keiner von ihnen beachtete das pompöse Ambiente des Raumes. Jeder hatte etwas zu tun und baute hektisch Abhörsysteme auf. Zwei Agenten schlossen die Tür und nahmen davor Position. Für alle Fälle. Niemand wusste, was passieren würde. Fest stand nur, dass sie so viele Informationen mitnehmen mussten, wie möglich. Und dass Bones irgendwie rausgeholt werden musste. Einen unauffälligen Weg gab es nicht. Foyt hatte es heute Abend riskiert, dass Booth und Brennan als Undercover-Agenten aufflogen. Booth zweifelte inzwischen daran, ob diese Entscheidung begründet war. Allmählich dämmerte ihm, dass man ihm keinesfalls alles erzählt hatte. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte ihm einer der Agenten im Auto erklärt, dass genau in dieser Minute ein Gebäude, welches von Cascos genutzt wurde um Frauen versteckt zu halten, bis sich niemand mehr an ihre Gesichter in den Vermisstenmeldungen erinnerte, vom FBI gestürmt wurde. Niemand hatte es vorher für nötig gehalten Booth und Brennan zu sagen, dass dieses Versteck überhaupt bekannt war.

Booth wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Alle waren beschäftigt, nur er stand ahnungslos in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte von einem zum anderen. Bis ihm ein Mann mit rasiertem Schädel auffiel, der die Stirn runzelte und die Kopfhörer näher ans Ohr drückte. So leise wie möglich trat Booth hinter ihn, um auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Doch er sah lediglich ein sich bewegendes Raster, das wohl die Stimmen auf dem Balkon darstellen sollte. Der Techniker öffnete drei Audiospuren, jede für eine andere Stimme. Das Licht im Zimmer war nie angeschaltet worden, so dass lediglich das bläuliche Licht der Computerbildschirme das Zimmer erhellte. So brauchte es nur einen Blick nach draußen, um zu erkennen, dass mehr als drei Männer auf dem Balkon standen. Doch einer schwieg. Ein Agent ging neben der Schiebetür mit einem Fernglas in die Hocke. Die Männer gegenüber gestikulierten. Es schien Streit zu geben.

Der Mann vor Booth reichte ihm einen weiteren Kopfhörer nach hinten. Er zog sie sich über die Ohren. Was er zu hören bekam half ihm jedoch nicht viel weiter. Er registrierte, dass die Männer sehr aufgebracht zu sein schienen, doch da sie spanisch sprachen, verstand er kein Wort. Bones war sonst immer diejenige, die für ihn übersetzte. Ihm schmerzte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er war so nah und doch soweit weg.

Plötzlich ertönte ein unverkennbarer Knall. Der Techniker vor Booth riss sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren. Booth stand schon mit der M21 schussbereit an der Schiebetür nach draußen. Der getroffene Mann ging mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Cascos stand noch mit erhobener Waffe auf dem Balkon. Zwei weitere Männer standen am Rand und wichen soweit zurück wie sie konnten. Einer hatte die Hände erhoben, als wollte er Cascos beschwichtigen. Booths Herz klopfte wie verrückt. So nervös war er seit langem nicht mehr gewesen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er unentdeckt seine Waffe auf jemanden richtete.

Cascos nahm die Pistole runter, packte sie aber nicht weg. Dann erblickten sowohl Booth als auch der Agent, der den Balkon mit dem Fernglas beobachtet hatte, einen der Bodyguards im Türrahmen. Laut dem Rezeptionist waren nur zwei Bodyguards bei Cascos gewesen. Das bedeutete, dass nur noch einer drinnen auf Bones aufpasste. Booth sah den Agenten kurz an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Einen Mann niederzuschlagen und sie rauszuholen war einfacher als zwei. Zumal Cascos eventuell sogar glauben würde, Brennan hätte ihn allein überwältigt. Doch zu näheren Überlegungen kam es nicht.

Booth stand noch immer mit erhobenem Gewehr am Fenster, als im Flur die Hölle losbrach.

Schüsse hallten durch den Gang. Sie wussten nicht, was da draußen passierte. Die beiden Männer an der Tür öffneten diese vorsichtig, kamen aber nicht zum Schießen, weil die eigenen Männer im Weg standen. Booth und ein weiterer Agent traten auf den Balkon. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Cascos über das Geländer auf die Feuerleiter kletterte. Booth schoss, erwischte ihn aber nur noch an der Hand, so dass Cascos das letzte Stück fiel. Die Feuerleiter war für sie jedoch unerreichbar. Die beiden anderen Männer waren nach innen geflohen, was ihnen aber auch nicht viel half. Booth hielt immer noch die Waffe im Anschlag und suchte die Umgebung nach Cascos oder einem seiner Männer ab, als ein Kollege von ihm mit erhobenen Händen auf den Balkon trat.

„Waffe runter! Wir sind drin!"

Booth ließ die M21 sinken und atmete tief durch. Seine Muskeln wollten sich aber nicht entspannen. Langsam folgte er den anderen Agenten auf den Flur. Einschusslöcher zierten nun die Wände. Bilder hingen schief und mehrere Lampen waren zersplittert. Der Bodyguard, der drinnen geblieben war, lag auf der Schwelle der Suite. Eine große tiefrote Lache breitete sich unter ihm aus.

_Doch wo war Bones?_


	15. Chapter 15

Cascos sprach nicht in sein Handy. Er fauchte. Wutentbrannt schritt er durch die dunklen Straßen. Vorbei an Müllcontainern und schrottreifen Autos. Irgendwo ein paar Häuser weiter bellte ein Hund. Das Rennen hatte er bereits einen Block zuvor aufgegeben. Der Sprung vom Balkon war an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Er war mit dem Bein halb umgeknickt und humpelte jetzt leicht. Doch wider Erwarten war ihm vom FBI keiner gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er springen würde.

„Es ist mir egal was ihr dachtet. Die Frau war ne falsche Nummer!" es kümmerte ihn kein Stück, dass er mit seinem Gekeife jemanden wecken könnte. Er trat gegen die Straßenlaterne, die eh schon flackerte, und blieb stehen. „Beeilt euch gefälligst!" Er klappte das Telefon zu und steckte es in die Hosentasche. Langsam rollte ihm eine schwarze Limousine mit gelöschten Scheinwerfern entgegen. Cascos riss die Tür des Fonds auf und ließ sich auf die Rückbank fallen.

„Verdammte scheiße!" fluchte er weiter, als sein Fahrer Gas gab. Keiner der beiden Männer auf den Vordersitzen wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Wenn ihr Boss in Rage war, war es das Beste, einfach die Klappe zu halten. Die Häuser rasten an ihnen vorbei. Cascos beruhigte sich langsam, als sein Handy losklingelte. Er zog es wieder aus der Tasche und starrte für einen Moment auf das Display. Nach dem fünften Klingeln ging er ran.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte ihn eine Frau, die mit ihrer Stimme und dem Tonfall den Job bei der Hotline sofort bekommen hätte.

„Wer zum Geier sind Sie?"

„Jemand der die gleichen Feinde hat wie sie." – Immer noch zuckersüß.

Cascos blickte aus dem Fenster. „Und die wären?"

Die Frau am Telefon lachte auf. „Das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich. Nur soviel. Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle an der nächsten Kreuzung abbiegen."

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zwischen den beiden Männern aus der Frontscheibe sehen zu können. Doch er erkannte nichts Auffälliges. „Wieso sollte ich auf Sie hören?"

„Nehmen Sie es als freundschaftliche Gegenleistung meinerseits."

Er war immer noch nicht überzeugt. Erst die Falle im Hotel und dann dieser Anruf. Dann sah er vor ihnen kurz etwas aufblitzten. Es war weit entfernt, doch es reichte. Die Lichter von Polizeiautos erkannte er auch ohne genau hinsehen zu müssen.

„Abbiegen." Der Fahrer drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „ABBIEGEN!" brüllte er,so dass der Fahrer das Lenkrad umriss und beinahe in einen Maschendrahtzaun fuhr. Schlingernd kamen sie wieder auf die Fahrbahn. Cascos wurde hinten von einer Seite auf die andere geschüttelt und schnallte sich schließlich an. „Fahr schneller!" befahl er, bevor er sich wieder dem Handy zuwandte.

„Okay, wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

„Eine Frau die zu oft von der Welt enttäuscht wurde."

Ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf Cascos Gesicht. Das waren Worte, die er nur zu gut kannte. „Und was kann ich für Sie tun, um Ihr Weltbild zu retten, mein Schätzchen?"

Die Frau räusperte sich. „Die Frage ist eher, was ich für Sie tun kann."

Cascos lachte verächtlich. „Und was wollen Sie dafür? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie jemandem aus reiner Herzensgüte helfen wollen."

Die Anruferin erwiderte das Lachen. „Davon können Sie ausgehen."

*~*~*

Glassplitter knirschten unter seinen Schuhen, als Booth den Flur entlang schritt. Schreie ertönten von hinten und unten. Die Schüsse waren laut genug gewesen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste auf sich zu lenken. Booth hielt die Waffe gesenkt. Vorsichtig schritt er über den Leichnam des Bodyguards hinweg in die Suite von Cascos. Auch hier lagen Splitter auf dem Boden. Einschusslöcher hatten sich in Wände und Möbel gebohrt. Das einzig friedliche an dem Anblick war der Vorhang zum Balkon, der immer noch im Wind wehte und dabei immer wieder den Fuss des toten Mannes, der quer vor der Tür lag, streifte. Die beiden Geschäftspartner von Cascos waren bei ihrer Flucht nicht weit gekommen.

Einer lag mit dem Arm ausgestreckt halb auf einem kleinen Ecktisch neben der Couch. Der andere war nur wenige Meter davor zusammengebrochen und tränkte mit seinem Blut den Teppich.

Hinter Booth kamen die ersten Agenten ins Zimmer. Einer zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und verständigte Foyt, während der Agent, der hinter Booth am Balkon gestanden hatte, bei den beiden Männern nach dem Puls tastete und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Booth ging immer hektischer durch den Raum und suchte alles mit den Augen ab. In den Ecken, hinter dem Vorhang, unter den Tischen. Doch nirgends war Bones. Er strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. Sein Puls pochte lauter in seinem Kopf als während der Schießerei.

_Was wenn Bones irgendwo versteckt kauerte und verblutete? Was wenn sie schon tot war? _

Immer mehr Männer betraten den Raum. Die Stimmen der Agenten wurden lauter. Ein Teil von ihnen blieb vor der Tür und versperrte Schaulustigen, die schneller als man je glauben würde, an Orten wie diesen auftauchten, den Weg. Booth entdeckte den schmalen Gang, der vom Wohnzimmer der Suite abzweigte. Ein Sessel versperrte halb den Weg, doch sonst wirkte in dem Teil der Suite alles wie vorher. Er legte die M21 auf die Anrichte und zwängte sich in den Flur. Zu beiden Seiten gingen hölzerne Türen ab. Booth entschied sich für die rechte, nur um sich in einem Badezimmer wiederzufinden, das so groß wie Bones' Büro im Jeffersonian war.

Er drehte sich um und drehte den Knauf der anderen Tür. Doch sie öffnete sich nicht. Booth lehnte sich mit vollem Gewicht dagegen, doch sie war verschlossen. Dann zog er seine Pistole aus dem Holster, trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm Anlauf. Das Schloss gab sofort nach und die Tür schwang auf. Mit einem Krachen schlug sie gegen die Wand und prallte davon ab. Mit dem Ellenbogen wehrte er sie ab, als er ins Zimmer schritt. Ein Doppelbett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers an der Wand. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Schiebetür aus weiß lackiertem Holz. Booth ging auf die Knie und warf einen Blick unter das Bett. Nichts. Er ging zur Schiebetür und schob sie langsam auf. Anzüge und Hemden kamen zum Vorschein. Und ein zusammengekauertes etwas in einem schwarzen Kleid.

Booth fiel auf die Knie und streckte die Arme aus.

„Bones?" Er flüsterte fast.

„Booth?" erleichtert kam sie aus dem Eck heraus. Sie hatte sich in dem Wandschrank auf den Boden gekauert und die Anzüge so gut arrangiert, wie es eben ging. Booth schob sie nun zur Seite und half ihr aufzustehen. Seine Hände lagen noch auf ihren Hüften, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Er schloss kurz die Augen, genoss den Moment. Er hatte sie wieder. Und soweit er auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, war sie unverletzt. Zumindest körperlich.

Ein FBI-Agent erschien kurz in der Tür, warf einen Blick auf die beiden und schritt mit einem Grinsen wieder von dannen. Booth sah auf Brennans Rücken und zog dann den Stoff des Kleides zurück. Doch es nützte nichts. Der vorher schon tiefe Ausschnitt war nach unten aufgerissen und entblößte einen Teil von Brennans Unterwäsche. Er hielt den Stoff zusammen, bis Bones sich langsam von ihm löste. Ihre Augen huschten immer noch hektisch durch den Raum und er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte.

„Warte." Booth zog sich die kugelsichere Weste aus und warf sie auf das Bett. Bones sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als er sein Hemd aufknöpfte und hinter sie trat, um ihr beim Anziehen zu helfen. „Dein Kleid...", er räusperte sich, „…ist hinten aufgerissen."

„Oh." Sie schlüpfte in das Hemd, das ihr viel zu groß war und knöpfte es vorne bis auf die drei obersten Knöpfe zu. Booth hielt sie an den Schultern, als würde es ihm widerstreben sie loszulassen. Als könnte sie dann wieder verschwinden. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Danke."

Booth schluckte. Sie umarmten sich erneut. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bis das Zittern aufhörte.

„Komm, verschwinden wir von hier." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, woraufhin sie die Arme sinken ließ und einen Schritt zurück machte. Sie nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen. Wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie mit sich kämpfte. Er zog sich die schusssichere Weste über den nackten Oberkörper und ergriff Brennans Hand. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Agenten ignorierte er, als er mit ihr durch die Suite schlich. Er ging schnell, damit sie nicht die Zeit hatte sich alles zu genau anzusehen. Ein Team des FBI war bereits eingetroffen und fotografierte die Leichen.

Im Gang legte er den Arm um sie und führte sie zum Fahrstuhl. Vorbei an den anderen Hotelgästen, den Polizisten und FBI Agenten.

~*~*~

Booth ächzte als er seinen Koffer die Treppe hochtrug. „Weißt du Bones, dafür, dass deine Wohnung so teuer ist, sollte man meinen, jemand würde dafür sorgen, dass der Aufzug funktioniert."

Bones drehte sich auf der Treppe zu ihm um und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest.

„Tut mir Leid. Die Handwerker sollen morgen kommen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob wieder den Koffer an, um ihn bis auf den nächsten Absatz zu hiefen. Sie kamen langsam voran, mit jeder Stufe fragte sich Booth, warum er soviel eingepackt hatte. Doch niemand wusste, wie lange er bleiben würde, also hatte er so ziemlich alles, was ihm in die Hände fiel, in den Koffer geworfen, während sie im Wohnzimmer auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Erhöhter Personenschutz. Booth hatte nicht einmal vorschlagen müssen, dass eine Streife in regelmäßigen Abständen an ihrer Wohnung vorbeifuhr. Director Foyt hatte Bones direkt nach dem Einsatz Personenschutz zugesichert. Zwei FBI Agenten campierten vor ihrem Haus, Booth hatte vor bei ihr zu bleiben und es sich auf der Couch bequem zu machen. Sollten sie jemals in ihrer Wohnung ankommen.

Mit einem letzten Satz kamen sie auf ihrem Stockwerk an. Booth stellte den Koffer auf die Rollen und gab ihn Brennan in die Hand, während er mit gehobener Waffe die Tür zum Flur öffnete und sich in beide Richtungen umsah. Bis er den erschreckten Schrei einer Frau hörte. Er schoss mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, richtete die Waffe auf die Tür, in der die Frau stand und hielt Bones mit dem Arm zurück. Dennoch gelang es ihr einen Blick auf den Flur zu erhaschen, indem sie sich nach vorne streckte.

Mrs. Bradshaw, eine runzelige Frau in den Achtzigern mit einem Kater auf dem Arm, stand im Morgenmantel in der Tür und blickte Booth mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand an. Aus der geöffneten Tür drang grelles Licht und die Geräusche eines viel zu laut eingestellten Fernsehers. Booth ließ die Waffe sinken, als Brennan sich an ihm vorbeidrängte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Bradshaw. Wir wollten Sie nicht erschrecken."

Die alte Frau schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Einfach so mit einer Waffe hierherzukommen, was erlauben Sie sich?" Dann trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und hielt Bones am Arm. „Wissen Sie, Sie sollten sich ihre Männer wirklich besser aussuchen." Flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll.

Bones runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Booth packte die Waffe weg und zog seinen Koffer auf den mit Teppich bedeckten Flur. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Mrs. Bradshaw, aber wir sollten jetzt…" er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Brennans Wohnungstür am Ende des Flurs.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Einen schönen Abend." Mrs. Bradshaw stapfte langsam zurück in ihre Wohnung. Booth und Bones gingen schon wieder den Flur entlang, als sie sie noch „Die Jugend von heute." murmeln hörten. Booth sah Brennan von der Seite an und grinste. Doch von ihr kam keine Regung. Sie suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und beobachtete angespannt, wie sie die Tür aufschloss und ohne ein Wort hineinging. Er hielt sie wieder auf halbem Wege auf, stellte den Koffer neben ihr ab und schaltete das Licht in der Wohnung an. Doch es schien alles wie immer. Die Couchecke neben den Bücherregalen, die Theke, der Esstisch. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass jemand hier gewesen wäre. Er bedeutete Bones stehen zu bleiben und lief dann die Zimmer inklusive Bad und Schlafzimmer ab, bevor er zum Fenster ging und auf die Straße sah. Wie erwartet parkte das Zivilfahrzeug der FBI-Agenten vor dem Haus.

Bones schloss die Wohnungstür und ging zum Kühlschrank, als Booth an allen Fenstern die Jalousien herunterließ. Es dämmerte bereits, doch er war viel zu aufgekratzt, um an Schlaf zu denken. Als sein Blick auf Bones fiel, rechnete er die Chancen, dass sie beide sich noch eine Weile ruhig hinsetzen und über die Ereignisse sprechen würden, als sehr gering aus. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab, ihr Blick war leer und erschöpft, ihre Schultern hingen hinab und sie schien irgendwie unsicher zu gehen, als sie mit einem Glas Orangensaft in der Hand auf ihn zukam, um sich dann auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. Sie in den Arm zu nehmen erschien ihm zu viel, so beließ er es dabei, seine Hand auf ihr Knie zu legen. Sie ließ langsam den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloss die Augen.


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits viel zu spät war. Es wunderte sie eigentlich, dass Booth nicht schon längst im Labor aufgetaucht war und sie abgeholt hatte. Sie hatten nie eine Vereinbarung getroffen, nach der er sie von der Arbeit abholte, doch das hatte sich schon nach wenigen Tagen zwischen den beiden eingespielt.

Booth hatte die Nächte im Gästezimmer verbracht. Auch wenn Bones sich immer wieder sagte, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gäbe, dass Agenten vor ihrem Haus patrouillierten und Booth in ihrer Wohnung war, ihr Schlaf blieb unruhig. Probleme die sie sonst nie gehabt hatte. So entging es ihr nicht, dass Booth, genau wie sie, bei jedem Geräusch hochschreckte. Meist ging er dann nachts in der Wohnung umher und mehr als einmal hatten sie sich in der Küche getroffen, doch keiner hatte die Schlafprobleme mit einem Wort erwähnt.

Nichts geschah. Bones bekam weder unliebsame Päckchen, es rief niemand an oder klopfte an ihre Tür. Nach fast zwei Wochen lockerte Foyt den Personenschutz insoweit, dass nachts nur noch eine Patrouille fuhr, die FBI Agenten aber nicht die komplette Nacht vor Brennans Einfahrt verbrachten.

Booth hatte versucht sie zu einer Auszeit zu überreden. Ein paar Tage wegzufahren wäre sicher kein Fehler gewesen, doch Cascos war auf freiem Fuß. Und mit ihm zig andere Mörder. Es war gerade Hochsaison. Der letzte Frost war überstanden, Hunde buddelten Leichname aus, die schon im letzten Herbst vergraben wurden und dementsprechend aussahen, und jede Menge Tierskelette wurden von unfachmännischen Polizisten ins Labor zur Identifizierung gebracht.

Doch so ruhig die letzten Tage gewesen waren, das unruhige Gefühl blieb.

Bones sah erneut auf die Uhr. 19:30 Uhr. Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte die Pinzette, mit der sie kleine Fleischfetzen von einem Oberschenkelknochen abgezogen hatte, auf die Seite. Außer ihr waren nur noch die Hartgesottenen im Labor. Cam saß in ihrem Büro, Angela, Hodgins und Zack waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Sie zog sich die Gummihandschuhe aus und ließ sie in einen der Abfallbehälter fallen, bevor sie nach dem Handy griff.

Nach nur einem Klingeln hob Booth ab.

„Hey, hier ist Bones."

„Hey, ich hab hier noch zu tun. Kannst du vielleicht etwas zu Essen mitbringen, ich sterbe vor Hunger." Booths Magenknurren war so laut, dass sie es selbst durch's Telefon hörte.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Kein Problem. Das Übliche?"

„Das Übliche. Bis dann."

Sie legte auf und schritt die Treppe hinunter. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er länger arbeitete wie sie. Schon gar nicht an einem Freitag. Morgen sollte Parker zu Besuch kommen, auch wenn die Situation im Moment etwas schwierig war. Man mochte es Leichtsinn nennen, doch Booth wollte nicht auf seinen Besuchstag verzichten.

Bones schaltete den Computer aus und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich das erste Mal seit langem auf das Wochenende freute. Es gab nicht viel in ihrem Leben, was ihr wichtig war und nicht mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte. Die Vorfreude der anderen auf arbeitsfreie Tage waren ihr oft unverständlich gewesen. Meist hatte sie nichts Besseres gewusst, als auch diese Zeit mit Arbeit zu füllen. Egal ob sie am Wochenende ins Labor fuhr oder an ihrem nächsten Buch arbeitete. Irgendetwas zu tun fand sie immer, auch wenn Booth ihr schon mehrmals erklärt hatte, dass das nichts mit Erholung zu tun hatte.

Bones winkte Cam zum Abschied zu, als sie an deren Büro vorbeilief und den Weg in die Tiefgarage antrat.

~*~*~

Booth seufzte. Sein Magenknurren war inzwischen nicht nur laut, er befand sich auch kurz davor richtige Magenschmerzen zu bekommen. Die ganze Woche über hatte man ihm übermäßigen Papierkram erspart, doch kaum ging es auf das Wochenende zu, war sein Schreibtisch unter dem Papierstapel nicht mal sichtbar.

Seit Stunden hämmerte er auf die Tastatur ein und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er nie einen dieser 10-Finger-System-Computerkurse belegt hatte und sich stattdessen mit zwei Fingern durch den Buchstabendschungel kämpfte. Doch wenn er nicht auch noch morgen hier sitzen wollte, musste er da wohl oder übel durch.

Seine Laune wurde immer schlechter, als ihm auffiel wie sich die anderen Büros stetig leerten und die Lichter ausgingen. Es war jetzt 20.15 Uhr. Bones hatte vor einer Dreiviertelstunde angerufen und war bestimmt schon zu Hause und wartete auf ihn. Zu Hause. Er runzelte überrascht die Stirn als ihm auffiel wie schnell er Brennans Wohnung als „Zuhause" betrachtete. Seit letztem Samstag schlief er in ihrem Gästezimmer. Heute Morgen konnte er sie gerade noch davon abhalten seine dreckige Wäsche in die Waschmaschine zu tun.

Mit einem Seufzen klappte er die Akte, die vor ihm lag, zu. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass er heute so viel Kleinkram aufgedrückt bekommen hatte. Sonst war das nicht sein Gebiet und Kleindelikte wurden nur dann auf andere Agenten abgeschoben, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatten und die Zuständigen schlichtweg überlastet waren. Doch außer ihm war kaum noch jemand da.

Booth stand auf und warf die Akte auf den Stapel mit den noch unbearbeiteten Fällen. Dabei verrutschte ein Teil der Mappen und er musste sie wieder gerade rücken, bevor sich die Papiere auf dem Boden verteilten. Dabei rutschte ihm ein abgeknicktes Blatt in die Hände.

Das Überweisungsformular. „20 Fallakten an Special Agent Seeley Booth - Angefordert von Special Agent Linton." Booth zerknüllte das Blatt und presste die Kiefer zusammen. Das hätte er sich fast denken können. Von den zwanzig Akten hatte er dreizehn bearbeitet. Die restlichen sieben packte er nun und lief schnurstracks den Flur entlang. Linton war eines der leerstehenden Büros zugeteilt worden, nachdem der Agent, der vor ihr dort gearbeitet hatte, letzte Woche in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen war. Drinnen brannte kein Licht und auch die Tür war verschlossen. Booth ließ die Akten einfach vor ihrer Tür stehen. Sollte sie sich darum kümmern. Mehr als eine Schikane oder ein erneuter Versuch ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, konnte es nicht sein. Auf jeden Fall würde er sich in Zukunft gleich nach dem Überweisungsformular erkundigen, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.

Booth ging zurück in sein Büro, zog sich seine Jacke an, die er über den Stuhl gehängt hatte, schaltete den Computer und das Licht aus und schloss dann ein bisschen ruhiger die Tür ab. Niemand begegnete ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen. Der S.U.V. war direkt vor der Tür zum Fahrstuhl geparkt. Die Tiefgarage war genauso leer wie die Büros. Mit einem Klicken schloss Booth auf und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sein Handy klingelte.

~*~*~

Bones lenkte den Wagen von der Main auf die Maryland. Der Verkehr wurde ruhiger, je näher sie ihrer Wohnung kam. Sie hatte Glück. Beim Thailänder war wenig los und sie hatte nach fünfzehn Minuten drei Packungen mit gebratenen Nudeln, Ente für Booth und Gemüse für sich. Sie fädelte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein und war nach wenigen Minuten außerhalb des Verkehrschaos der Innenstadt. Der Duft des Essens erfüllte den Innneraum des Wagens und sie spürte den Hunger in sich aufkeimen. Wenn Booth nicht bald Feierabend machte, würde er ihr wieder vorwerfen, sie hätte die Nudeln allein gegessen. Zu Recht.

Bones suchte gerade nach einem Radiosender, auf dem weder Sport noch die Nachrichten übertragen wurden, als sich plötzlich ein kaltes Gefühl in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch irgendetwas sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel beruhigte sie ein wenig. Hinter ihr fuhren zwei Autos. Das direkt hinter ihr war ein typisches Familienauto, womöglich ein Vater, der von der Arbeit zu seiner Familie nach Hause fuhr. Die Straße vor ihr wurde immer dunkler. Die Stadt tauschte kaputte Straßenlampen zwar regelmäßig aus, doch gerade hier schienen die Stadtwerke nicht so richtig hinterher zu kommen. Alle paar Meter war die Straße komplett schwarz, lediglich die Scheinwerfer ihres Toyotas erhellten die Umgebung.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Es besteht kein Grund nervös zu werden." Das ungute Gefühl blieb. Als sie erneut in den Rückspiegel blickte, bog der Wagen hinter ihr ab. Das nächste Fahrzeug holte nun auf. Zu schnell. Die Scheinwerfer waren zu grell eingestellt, als hätte der Fahrer das Fernlicht eingeschaltet, und blendeten Brennan so stark, dass sie Mühe hatte die Straße zu sehen. Sie drehte den Rückspiegel von sich weg, damit sie nicht weiter geblendet wurde und gab Gas. Es waren noch rund fünf Kilometer bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Und wenn sie Glück hatte war Booth schon da.

Das Auto fuhr immer dichter auf. Das Licht der Scheinwerfer blendete Bones nun auch aus den Seitenspiegeln. Brennan klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus, der Puls stieg. _Was würde Booth jetzt tun?_ _Weiterfahren ! Ganz normal weiterfahren! _ Sie versuchte wieder ruhig zu atmen. Das Fernlicht war bestimmt nur ein Versehen. Bones wusste nicht, ob sie sich freute oder nicht, dass die nächste Ampel rot war und sie anhalten musste. Als die Reifen stoppten, war das Licht hinter ihr verschwunden. Der Fahrer musste hinter ihr abgebogen sein, ohne dass sie etwas bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Puls beruhigte sich allmählich bis die Ampel auf Grün schaltete. Sie fuhr langsam los. Den Rückspiegel drehte sie wieder in die richtige Position. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick hinein, doch es fuhr niemand mehr hinter ihr. Jetzt kamen ihr nur noch vereinzelt Autos entgegen. Sie wohnte zwar nicht am Ende der Welt, doch ihr Viertel war eines der ruhigeren. Nur noch ein Kilometer und sie war zu Hause.

„Ganz toll, Brennan, jetzt wirst du auch noch paranoid."

Auch hier waren die Straßenlampen zu schwach um wirklich viel Licht zu spenden. Von allen Seiten zweigten kleinere Straßen und Gassen ab. Sie lenkte ihren Wagen über eine weitere Kreuzung. Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Der Jeep rammte sie von der Seite. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erfüllte die Straße, Glas splitterte und die Reifen quietschten, als sich der Wagen drehte. Der Toyota wurde durch die Wucht angehoben und rutschte auf zwei Rädern weiter. Die Front des Jeeps schob sich unter den Wagen, doch der Fahrer bremste nicht. Immer weiter schob der Jeep den Toyota, bis das Fahrzeug schließlich kippte und auf dem Dach liegen blieb. Erst dann setzte der Jeep zurück.

Glassplitter knirschten unter der Sohle ihrer Schuhe als Linton ausstieg. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging sie auf den Toyota zu. Nichts bewegte sich im Inneren oder deutete darauf hin, dass sich noch jemand in dem Auto befand. Doch sie wusste es besser. Sie schritt um das Fahrzeug herum und ging dann neben dem Fahrerfenster in die Knie.

Brennan lag quer im Fahrzeug. Der Gurt hatte sie davor bewahrt aus dem Fahrzeug oder auf die Rückbank zu fallen, doch ihr Arm lag seltsam abgewinkelt neben ihr auf der Fläche, die normalerweise das Dach des Innenraums darstellte. Ihre Beine waren für Linton unter Autoteilen verborgen. Blut floss Brennans Stirn entlang und vereinigte sich mit dem Blut andere Wunden zu einer kleinen Blutlache unter ihr.

Linton sah sich kurz um, ob sie jemand beobachtete. Noch konnte sie so tun, als würde sie der Verletzten zu Hilfe eilen. Doch schon in wenigen Sekunden würde ihr das niemand mehr glauben. Mit schnellen Griffen zog sie die Pistole aus ihrem Mantel hervor und setze den Schalldämpfer vor den Lauf.

„Weißt du, es gibt nicht viele Menschen die mir in die Quere kommen. Und die meisten tun dies nur einmal", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Dann richtete sie die Waffe auf Brennans Stirn.


	17. Chapter 17

Das gleichmäßige Piepsen erfüllte den Raum. Das Zimmer war groß. Zu groß. Nur ein Bett stand in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von mehreren Apparaten, die die Körperfunktionen kontrollierten. Grelles Licht kam durch das Fenster herein und erhellte das Zimmer.

Die Krankenschwester ging zielstrebig an ihm vorbei und zog die Vorhänge zu. Doch jetzt wirkte sie noch zerbrechlicher als zuvor. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten ein goldenes Glitzern auf ihre Haare gezaubert. Nun lag sie bleich, mit Kratzern im Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen, da. Würde sich ihre Brust nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen heben und senken, hätte er sie beinahe für tot gehalten.

Das Krankenhaushemd war viel zu groß und ließ sie dünn erscheinen. Ihre Hand lag auf der weißen Decke, mehrere Schläuche führten von ihrem Arm zu den Maschinen an den Seiten. Ein Tropf mit Kochsalzlösung und einer Blutkonserve stand neben den Geräten und tropfte langsam vor sich hin.

Mit zittrigen Knien ging er auf das Bett zu. Die Krankenschwester beobachtete ihn neugierig, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sich dann langsam auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken ließ. Er würdigte die Schwester keines Blickes und war froh darüber, als sie endlich die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Booth rückte näher heran und zog dann die Decke ein bisschen zurecht, stets darauf bedacht, die Schläuche nicht zu berühren. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Wange. Ein großes Pflaster auf ihrer Stirn verdeckte die Platzwunde, auch unterhalb der Decke sah es nicht viel besser aus. Die Frau, die da so reglos lag, hatte nicht mehr viel mit der Wissenschaftlerin gemein, die ihm an manchen Tagen beinahe den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte.

Booth schluckte als Bones langsam den Kopf drehte, als würde sie gleich aufwachen. Sie stöhnte kaum hörbar. Er hatte es schon als einen Traum abgetan, als sie sich wieder beruhigte, doch dann spürte er wie ihre Hand sanft den Druck erwiderte. Er umfasste ihre Finger fester und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Ist schon gut Bones. Es ist vorbei."

~*~*~

Wenn man immer wieder den gleichen Raum betritt, fast täglich darin zu tun hat, wird er schnell zu einem Ort an dem man sich heimisch fühlt. Für sie war das hier mehr, als nur ein zweites Zuhause. Der Kontakt zu ihrer Familie war schon vor Jahren eingebrochen und ihre Arbeit bedeutete ihr alles. Naja. Fast. Doch dieses Zimmer einmal von der anderen Seite zu sehen war ein komisches Gefühl. Es war falsch. Schlichtweg falsch. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie gesehen hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie unbemerkt davongefahren war, als sie die Sirenen der Rettungswagen und Polizei hörte. Doch jemand musste sie gesehen haben.

Der Wagen parkte in einer unauffälligen Seitenstraße. Die Kennzeichen hatte sie vorsorglich abgeschraubt. Mit der Wucht, mit der sie auf den anderen Wagen geprallt war, wunderte es sie, dass sie überhaupt noch wegfahren konnte.

Doch nun kam sie sich nicht mehr so klug vor. Niemand betrachtete sie mehr mit dem Respekt, den sie sich in ihren Augen erarbeitet hatte. Niemand fragte sie, ob sie etwas tun wollte. Nein, es wurde ihr befohlen. Und es waren keine Befehle wie von einem Chef an seinen Angestellten.

Ihre Hände strichen immer wieder über ihre Handgelenke. Dort wo das kalte Metall der Handschellen sie berührt hatte. Nichts war so wie es sein sollte. Der kahle Raum mit nur einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen bewirkte genau das, was man von ihm erwartete. Er zermürbte einen. Je länger man hier drinnen saß, desto schwächer fühlte man sich.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Auf der anderen Seite der Wand standen wahrscheinlich mehrere ihrer Kollegen inklusive Cullen. Darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihren Job verlieren könnte, brauchte sie wohl nicht mehr.

Linton zuckte zusammen als Booth die Tür öffnete. Ohne ein Wort zog er den freien Stuhl zurück und nahm Platz.

„Es muss ein komisches Gefühl sein, plötzlich auf der falschen Seite zu sitzen."

Booths Stimme klang kalt. Als hätte er sämtliche Gefühlsregungen abgeschaltet. Stattdessen sprach er sachlich und distanziert, als würde er die Person, die ihm da gegenüber saß zum ersten Mal sehen.

Linton verkrampfte sich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatte mit Wutanfällen gerechnet, dass er sie anschreien oder bedrohen würde. Doch diese Gleichgültigkeit, die er ausstrahlte, war beinahe schlimmer.

Ohne sie richtig anzusehen zog er mehrere Fotos aus einer Mappe, die ihr bis dahin nicht mal aufgefallen war. Die Aufnahmen waren sehr dunkel, dennoch konnte man klar und deutlich erkennen, wie sie aus ihrem zerbeulten Wagen stieg und die Straße überquerte. Ein Bild nach dem anderen zeigte, wie sie zu Dr. Brennan ging, neben ihr niederkniete und dann plötzlich aufstand, zurück zu ihrem Auto lief und davonfuhr.

Erneut stieg Wut in ihr auf. Jemand hatte nicht nur den Krankenwagen gerufen, der sie unterbrochen hatte, sondern auch noch Fotos gemacht. Ihr Blick hing noch immer an den Bildern, als Booth weitersprach.

„Eine eindeutige Identifizierung war aufgrund der Aufnahmen nicht möglich. Aber jemand war so freundlich das FBI über ihren Auftraggeber zu informieren." Booth zog langsam die Fotos wieder weg. Linton hob den Blick und sah Booth nun an. Doch bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen wandte sie den Blick schnell wieder ab.

Booth lehnte sich nach vorne und überkreuzte die Unterarme auf dem Tisch.

„Linton, es ist vorbei. Wir wissen, was Sie geplant hatten. Das einzige, was mich hier noch interessiert, ist, ob Sie noch andere Gründe hatten, als die offensichtlichen."

„Die offensichtlichen?" Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Ihre Haltung veränderte sich auch dann nicht, als Booth sich noch weiter nach vorne beugte, sein Blick sich in ihre Augen bohrte und er so leise sprach, als würde er ihr ein Geheimnis zuflüstern.

„Sie wissen genau wovon ich spreche. Das Training? Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, als sie mich und Dr. Brennan in der Bar gesehen haben? Ihr Kontrollwahn wann ich mich mit wem treffe?" Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, immer noch mit verschränkten Armen. „Sie sind nicht die erste, die versucht Bones etwas anzutun, weil sie sich dann bessere Chancen erhofft, Linton."

Überraschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Ihre Arme sanken langsam nach unten. Die kalte Gewissheit, dass Booth sie nie so sehen würde, wie sie ihn, stieg in ihr auf und lähmte sie. Fassungslos sah sie zu, wie Booth die Mappe wieder an sich nahm und sich erhob.

„Bones lebt. Und Sie, Linton" , er spuckte ihren Namen fast aus, als er die Tür aufriss „ werden so schnell nicht mehr hier rauskommen."

Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu. Hinter der Scheibe sahen Sweets und Cullen zu, wie Linton die Tränen die Wangen runter rannen.

Sweets beobachtete immer noch wie Linton um Fassung kämpfte, als die Tür aufging und ein weiterer Agent hereinkam. Cullen hatte die Arme verschränkt und fasste sich mit der einen Hand ans Kinn, wo er mit den Bartstoppeln spielte.

„Fangen Sie an."

Der Mann nickte nur und verließ das Nebenzimmer wieder. Sweets wandte sich von der Scheibe ab.

„Was wird mit ihr passieren?"

Cullen holte tief Luft und ließ die Arme sinken, bevor er antwortete.  
„Das FBI wird sie vor Gericht bringen wegen Angriff auf einen Agenten. Die meisten sehen das Gefängnis erst wieder nach zehn Jahren oder mehr von außen."

„Agenten?" Sweets sah ihn verwirrt an.

Cullen räusperte sich. „In diesem Fall wird Dr. Brennan nicht als Außenstehende behandelt. Durch ihre Zusammenarbeit bei den Undercover-Einsätzen kamen wir um einiges voran. Ich habe mich dafür eingesetzt, dass sie dafür auch den verdienten Respekt erhält." Er sah wieder durch die Scheibe zu der Agentin, die er vor wenigen Wochen noch für eine fähige Angestellte mit Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten gehalten hatte. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr als ein Wrack.

~*~*~

Booth ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Büro und warf die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er sich dagegen lehnte. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen die Schläfen entlang. Die Mitarbeiter draußen zuckten zusammen, als sie hörten wie Booth mit der Faust auf die Tür einhämmerte. Heftig atmend hielt er inne. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch von der Anspannung. Er musste den Raum verlassen. Wäre er länger im Verhörzimmer gewesen, wäre er da drin ausgerastet und hätte wer weiß was getan. Doch das war Linton nicht wert. Cullen hatte ihn vor dem Verhör zur Seite genommen und beschworen nichts zu tun, was das FBI in eine missliche Lage bringen würde. Und genau das hätte er fast getan. Nur um für eine Sekunde die Genugtuung zu haben Linton leiden zu sehen.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. _Warum hing hier kein Boxsack?!_

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er schrak kurz zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte. Hastig zog er es aus der Hosentasche.

„Booth?"

„Agent Booth, hier ist Dr. Stevens. Dr. Brennan ist eben aufgewacht."

~*~*~

Der Kies knirschte unter den Reifen, als das Auto bremste. Staub wirbelte hinter ihnen auf. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und schlugen die Türen hinter sich zu. Die Gegend war verlassen und für Washingtoner Verhältnisse erstaunlich trocken. Nur wenige Bäume säumten die Straße. Die letzten Häuser hatten sie bereits vor einigen Kilometern hinter sich gelassen. Dieses Gelände war für ihre Zwecke perfekt. Offen, weitläufig und kaum ein Mensch kam hier vorbei. Das einzige Gebäude war eine kleine Holzbaracke, die schon beim kleinsten Windstoß fast zusammenzubrechen drohte. Das Gras war schon längst in der Sommerhitze vertrocknet und um eine Neuaussaat kümmerte sich niemand.

Die Männer lehnten sich gegen den Wagen und warteten. Sie trugen Anzüge und Sonnenbrillen, wodurch sie in der Einöde mehr als deplatziert wirkten. Jeder der hier vorbeikam musste zumindest ahnen, dass die beiden nicht astrein waren.

Nach einigen Minuten fuhr ein Mercedes auf sie zu. Die schwarze Lackierung war vom aufgewirbelten Dreck bedeckt. Direkt neben den beiden Männern kam der Wagen zum Stehen. Doch der Fahrer stieg nicht aus. Er ließ lediglich das Seitenfenster nach unten und lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite.

„Schon was gesehen?"

„Nein, wenn sie kommt, werden wir sie früh genug sehen, um Ihnen Bescheid zu geben", erwiderte einer der Männer, während der andere seine Sonnenbrille zurecht rückte und den Blick die Straße hinauf- und hinunter schweifen ließ.

„Gut." Das Fenster wurde geschlossen. Dann ließ Cascos wieder den Motor an und parkte den Wagen so, dass er sofort auf die Straße fahren konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte der Blonde der beiden Männer gegen die Fensterscheibe. Cascos öffnete das Fenster, blieb aber in seinem Auto sitzen und starrte nach vorne. Das auf sie zufahrende Auto bog auf das Gelände ab und kam mit einer harten Bremsung vor ihnen zum Stehen. Ohne lange abzuwarten öffnete die Frau die Fahrertür und kam auf die Männer zu. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, was wie eine braune Postmappe aussah. Sie kämpfte zum einen mit ihren Haaren, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht wehte, der Sonnenbrille und einem Schal, den sie sich scheinbar hastig um den Kopf geschlungen hatte.

Etwa einen Meter vor den Männern hielt sie an und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wo ist er?"

„Mr. Cascos wird sich mit ihnen unterhalten, sobald wir Sie unserer Sicherheitsprüfung unterzogen haben", brachte der mexikanisch aussehende Mann stockend hervor. Englisch schien nicht gerade seine Stärke zu sein, Respekt einzuflößen dagegen schon. Er baute sich direkt vor Linton auf und zwang sie dazu, zu ihm hochblicken zu müssen. Widerwillig warf sie dem anderen Bodyguard die Mappe zu und hob die Arme. Während der Mexikaner sie abtastete, leckte sich der andere genüsslich über die Lippen. Als man endlich von ihr abließ, stieg Cascos aus seinem Wagen und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet Sie noch einmal wiederzusehen." Cascos trug eine graue Stoffhose, ein schwarzes Hemd und seine Haare waren nach hinten gegelt. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille rundete das Bild eines Machos ab.

„Mhm. Sagen wir mal, ich habe nicht vor mich in naher Zukunft noch einmal mit Ihnen zu treffen wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Cascos klatschte in die Hände.

„Ach meine Liebe. Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht eingeschnappt." Seine herablassende Art brachte Lintons Blut zum Kochen. „Sie hätten an meiner Stelle genauso gehandelt."

Sie schnaubte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, wobei sie stets darauf bedacht war, eine Haarsträhne vor ihrem Ohr zu platzieren.

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich mit Ihnen über Fehlentscheidungen Ihrerseits zu unterhalten." Sie fächerte sich mit der Mappe, die sie dem Bodyguard wieder abgenommen hatte, Luft zu.

Cascos war sichtlich neugierig geworden. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Mappe, während er mit der anderen Hand in der Hosentasche nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel tastete.

„Sie erinnern sich sicher an mein Angebot Ihnen zu helfen." Sie legte den Kopf schief und setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. „Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

Cascos prustete. „Schätzchen, ich bin nicht bescheuert. Ich verpfeife dich beim FBI und du kommst her und willst mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich werde alt, aber nicht geisteskrank."

Sie zuckte merklich zusammen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen erstarrte sie und wartete ab, bis man ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte. Cascos machte derweil Anstalten wieder umzudrehen.

„Ich will raus."

Cascos hielt inne und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das hier. Amerika." Sie breitete die Arme aus. „Ich will weg. Und ich nehme an Sie wissen, wie jemand von der Bildfläche verschwinden kann."

Ein Lachen entfuhr Cascos.

„Das weiß ich sicher. Aber ich denke nicht, dass dir die Art gefallen würde." Er grinste. In dem Moment widerte er Linton dermaßen an, dass sie instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Doch sein Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen, als er einen sich bewegenden roten Punkt auf dem Jackett seines Bodyguards erkannte. Das nächste was er hörte war ein Klicken hinter ihm und eine Stimme, die er zwar nicht kannte, aber schon jetzt zutiefst hasste.

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass Ihnen die Art ihres Abgangs gefallen dürfte, Cascos."

Während Cascos noch zu realisieren versuchte, was hier lief, stürmte eine Truppe FBI Agenten in schusssicheren Westen aus der Baracke hinter ihnen und vier FBI Wagen fuhren auf sie zu. Jeder der Männer, die ihnen entgegenkamen, war bewaffnet und hatte den Lauf entweder auf Cascos oder die beiden Bodyguards gerichtet. Bevor er reagieren konnte, lagen beide Bodyguards auf dem Boden und er selbst wurde von drei Männern in Schacht gehalten.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!" schrie er, als man ihm klickend die Handschellen anlegte.


	18. Epilog

_**Zwei Wochen später**_

Booth schloss die Tür auf und legte Bones die Hand auf den Rücken, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Mit ihrer Reisetasche in der anderen führte er sie zum Sofa, wo sie sich langsam setzte. Die Wohnung war wie immer ordentlich aufgeräumt. Kein dreckiges Geschirr in der Spüle, nichts lag herum, außer einem Buch, das Bones wohl gerade las. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, stellte die Tasche neben dem Bett ab und begann auszupacken.

Es war gerade mal zwei Stunden her, dass sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Seitdem waren sie beim FBI gewesen, um ihre endgültige Aussage aufzunehmen. Es war zwar mehr Formsache als dass es wirklich etwas zum Fall beitragen würde, denn Bones war direkt nach dem Aufprall bewusstlos geworden und hatte Linton weder gesehen noch gehört.

Während Booth die Klamotten in den Schrank räumte, schob Bones den Ärmel ihres Pullovers zurück und fuhr über ihren Arm. Die Haut war an den Stellen, an denen die Schläuche befestigt waren, noch angeschwollen und darunter zeigten sich bereits die ersten blauen Flecken. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Booth zurückkam und sie beobachtete.

Bones blickte erst auf, als Booth vor ihr in die Hocke ging und ihre Hände in die seinen nahm.

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hände.

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sie sich die Haare hinter die Ohren strich.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte den Arm um sie. Die Geste war für sie beide in den letzten Tagen so normal geworden, dass sie ohne nachzudenken den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und sich anlehnte. Mit der freien Hand zog er eine Decke von der Lehne und breitete sie so gut es ging über Bones aus. Sie hatte vorgehabt die Augen nur für einen Moment zu schließen, doch schon nach kürzester Zeit war sie eingeschlafen.

Booth zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte. So sanft es ging löste er sich aus der Umarmung und legte Bones auf die Couch. Hektisch zog er das Telefon aus der Hosentasche, ging ein paar Schritte weg und hoffte, dass Bones davon noch nicht geweckt worden war.

„Booth?"

„Director Cullen. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Booth, aber ich dachte das wollten Sie wissen." Cullen hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weitersprach. „ Das Gericht verhandelt Lintons Fall am Montag. Gemäß unserer Abmachung lautet die Anklage nur 7 statt 10 Jahre."

Booth kniff die Augen zusammen. Auch wenn Linton geholfen hatte, Cascos zu fassen, ihm wäre es lieber, sie würde so lange wie möglich hinter Gittern verschwinden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich frei genommen haben, um sich um Dr. Brennan zu kümmern, aber Sie müssten am Montag erscheinen, um ihre Aussage zu machen."

Booth nickte, auch wenn sein Chef das nicht sehen konnte.

„In Ordnung." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten klappte er sein Handy zu. Als er sich zu Bones umdrehte, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Wer war das?" Die Müdigkeit schwang noch in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Niemand wichtiges." Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und sah sie musternd an.

„Bett?"

„Mhm…", sie schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich wieder ins Sofa. „…keine schlechte Idee", murmelte sie fast schon unverständlich. Booth half ihr auf, auch wenn sie sich nur widerwillig von der Decke und der Couch trennte. Langsam führte er sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich aufs Bett setzte, den Pullover auszog und sich dann unter die Decke gleiten ließ, die er für sie aufgeschlagen hatte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als er sie zugedeckt hatte und ging zum Fenster, um die Jalousien runter zu lassen.

An der Tür wandte sich Booth noch einmal um. Bones hatte den Kopf zu ihm gedreht und die Augen schon wieder geschlossen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging er in Richtung Kühlschrank. Seinen Schlafplatz hatte er im Gästezimmer eingerichtet. Für heute.


End file.
